Corazón de nieve y acero
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: Hayashi Yukari oculta un oscuro pasado, pero,¿Será capaz de elegir entre expiar sus pecados o seguir a su corazón? Luego de conocerlo, y con los recuerdos que la atormentan, la decisión sera difícil.(Pésimo resumen, por favor, pasen y lean)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! (^-^)/ Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y después de mucho meditarlo, decidi escribir esta pequeña historia que vengo pensando. Disculpen los errores de redacción, y, seguramente, la historia no va a seguir en su totalidad el orden de los sucesos del anime, para poder integrar mejor al OC.**

**Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus reviews! :D**

**Los personajes(a excepción del OC), no me pertenecen, recuerden, soy nueva en esto, no me demanden( ?**

Hijikata y Kondou quedaron atónitos ante la imagen que tenían enfrente.  
Una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, con un par de océanos en sus orbes azulados, vestida con un kimono morado que había sido cortado, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mostrando las torneadas y blancas piernas, y con una katana amarrada a su cintura.  
-Por favor, quiero ser parte del Shinsengumi, no voy a defraudarlos- repitió la joven mientras acentuaba aún más su reverencia.  
-...Señorita... ¿Usted sabe realmente lo que nos está pidiendo? Esto no es un juego, aquí nos preparamos para la guerra, para morir por nuestros ideales y nuestro país. Además, no podemos proveerle de las comodidades que necesita una mujer, no es lugar apropiado para alguien como usted- espetó Hijikata con un semblante serio. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a esta niña formar parte del Shinsengumi? ¿Tan mala era su reputación como para que una mocosa atrevida tratara de unírseles así como así?  
-Sé perfectamente lo que significa pertenecer al Shinsengumi... Desde pequeña ha sido mi sueño ser samurái y proteger a mi país con mi vida... También, sé que no llevare la vida de una mujer, sino la de un guerrero, y no podría estar más dispuesta a ello- hizo una breve pausa, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos violáceos que la escrutaban con dureza-Sé manipular una espada, sé pelear, estoy dispuesta a matar si es necesario. Por favor, déjeme al menos demostrarle que valgo la pena.  
Ambos hombres presentes intercambiaron miradas por unos minutos. Al final, Hijikata cedió.  
-Tendrás un duelo con uno de nuestros miembros para poder evaluar tus habilidades.- Dijo resignado, mientras la joven levantaba la mirada del piso sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Muchas, muchas gracias-la muchacha realizo una profunda reverencia, para volver a erguirse, manteniendo la expresión de felicidad en su joven rostro- les prometo que no los voy a decepcionar, daré todo de mí.  
\- Estamos seguros de ello, en unos minutos reuniremos a nuestros mejores miembros y decidiremos con quien combatirás-dijo Kondou regresando la sonrisa a la chica.  
-con permiso, iré a reunir a los demás- anuncio Hijikata, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ah?! ¿Una chica quiere unirse?!-exclamo Heisuke al escuchar la noticia, expresando en palabras lo que todos mostraban en sus rostros, incluso el generalmente impasible Saitou Hajime.  
-Así es, por eso debe de enfrentarse con uno de ustedes para evaluar su estado. Me gustaría que fueses tú, Saitou-respondió, dirigiendo la mirada al aludido, pero, antes que el pelimorado respondiera, Okita se le adelantó.  
-Hijikata-san, ¿no podría hacerlo yo? Me parece un reto... Interesante- la expresión de Okita se tornó sombría, haciendo que el vice-comandante dudara, pero, al fin y al cabo, la chica no tendría probabilidad de salir victoriosa con ninguno de los dos, por lo que accedió... Sin saber que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que Hayashi Yukari no daría pelea.

Los capitanes del Shinsengumi no podían apartar ni un segundo la mirada de la agitada pelea que se daba entre Okita y Yukari. La joven, para sorpresa de todos, era ambidiestra, por lo que predecir sus movimientos era algo totalmente complicado para su contrincante, que hacía rato que había comenzado a molestarse por la actitud de la chica ya que, aunque solo Hijikata, Saitou y él mismo lo habían notado, ella solo estaba jugando.  
-Nee, Okita-san, no es necesario que te contengas, no es divertido si no peleamos en serio-sonrió Yukari en uno de sus cruces  
-Maldita mocosa, voy a matarte- masculló él, ya totalmente irritado, por lo que la lucha se intensificó.  
Hijikata y Saitou intercambiaron miradas, ambos pudieron vislumbrar que Okita realmente quería matar a la chica, por lo que se dispusieron a frenar el encuentro, pero se detuvieron al oír a Yukari.  
-No se preocupen, no voy a morir, no puedo darme ese lujo. No ahora.  
El comentario no hizo más que caldear más el espíritu asesino de Okita, quien atacaba con furia a la joven, la cual, viéndose en problemas, se forzaba a pensar en una forma de terminar rápido el combate.

De repente tuvo una idea. Una idea estúpida y suicida.

-Perfecto- se dijo a sí misma, mientras comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas con la katana en la mano derecha. Okita sonrió e imitó la a joven. Por la posición de su espada, ella no tendría otra posibilidad más que realizar un ataque recto. Sonriendo, él asió su espada con ambas manos y se preparó para realizar un ataque descendente, pero, en el momento en que comenzó a realizar el golpe, la niña dio un paso hacia su izquierda, giró sobre sus pies y frenó su arma a centímetros de la espalda de Okita.  
\- Disculpe, Okita-san, pero no voy a morir, al menos, no hoy.  
Los espectadores estaban pasmados, la muchachita tenía una velocidad inhumana, un segundo más y habría muerto a manos del joven.  
Yukari envainó su espada con gracia, y dirigió una mirada expectante a las cabezas del grupo. Kondou y Hijikata se dieron un vistazo. Ambos pensaban lo mismo: la hubiesen aceptado independientemente del resultado del duelo. El vice-comandante afirmó levemente con la cabeza, por lo que Kondou, con una sonrisa en su rostro, anunció.  
-Chicos, denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante. A partir de hoy, Hayashi será parte de la tercera división del Shinsengumi.-dirigió luego una cálida sonrisa Yukari- Anda, preséntate a tus superiores.  
-S-si- su voz aun temblaba por la excitación que sentía al saberse parte del Shinsengumi- Mi nombre es Hayashi Yukari, gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo sonriendo.  
Uno a uno, los demás fueron dándose a conocer a la chica, quien sintió un escalofrío al encontrarse con los ojos de Saitou.  
-Okita Souji. Espero que no seas una molestia, si no, te mataré- gruñó Okita. La chica pudo sentir su aura asesina, pero, ¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de matarla? Podría decir que era por haberlo vencido, pero ya notaba su sed de sangre desde antes de comenzar el encuentro.  
\- También hay otra chica aquí, Yukimura, ella no es formalmente un miembro del Shinsengumi, pero nos ayuda mucho aquí en la sede.-agregó Kondou, sintiendo como el ambiente entre Yukari y Okita se tensaba- Ahora mismo ella ha ido de compras con Sano-san, pero ya tendrán oportunidad de conocerse... Shinpachi, Heisuke, serían tan amables de mostrarle el cuartel a Hayashi?  
-Claro que sí, andando, Yukari-chan!- exclamó el siempre alegre Shinpachi, tomando a Heisuke y Yukari de sopetón y arrastrándolos por el lugar.  
Hijikata suspiró, los días de relativa tranquilidad aparentemente, habían acabado.

\- Así que ustedes son Chizuru-chan y Harada-sempai, gusto en conocerlos- Yukari sonrió mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia.  
\- Gusto en conocerte también, Hayashi-san-dijo Chizuru respetuosamente, contenta de por fin encontrar otra fémina que le hiciese compañía.  
-Me comentaron que había una chica bastante buena con la espada aquí, pero no me imaginé que fuera tan bonita-comentó Sanosuke- Un placer conocerte, Yukari-chan  
Yukari sonrió ante la familiaridad con la que el joven la trató, aunque denotaba en él un aire de mujeriego, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a sus halagos.  
-Gracias Sano-sempai-dijo la ojiazul en todo de burla, siendo correspondida con una sonrisa del joven-y Chizuru-chan, no seas tan formal, llámame Yukari, anda, te ayudo a preparar la cena.-se ofreció  
-Claro! Gracias, Yukari-chan!- asintió Chizuru, mientras se encaminaban a la cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días/tardes/noches! :3 Aquí reportándose Rina-chan con el segundo capítulo de esta historia! :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten, aunque es un poco corto, les prometo que el próximo será bastante más largo. **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews! ^-^**

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, o eso podría decirse, ya que la nueva presencia causaba bastante agitación entre la mayoría, sobretodo en Heisuke, Shinpachi y Sanosuke, que le tomaron cariño rápidamente y bromeaban junto con ella como si se conociesen de toda la vida.  
-Hayashi-san, mañana por la mañana tu división está encargada de la patrulla, procura estarte lista temprano- comento Hijikata antes de retirarse a su habitación, luego de agradecer adecuadamente por la cena.  
-Entendido, jefe!-respondió Yukari alegremente, con un guiño y levantando uno de sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.  
Todos sonrieron (algunos más discretamente que otros) ante la espontaneidad de la chica, y, luego de agradecer la cena y darse las buenas noches, fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones.  
O eso intentó. Pero, en particular, tres personas no podían conciliar el sueño.  
Okita clavó la mirada en el techo, mientras imaginaba lo que se sentiría la sangre de Yukari recorriendo sus dedos, su espada cortando su blanco cuello, su melodiosa voz rogando clemencia, tenerla a su merced, para hacer con ella lo que deseara. Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no sabía por qué la jovencilla le producía tantas emociones distintas, pero estaba seguro que el tenerla allí sería muy interesante.  
En otro cuarto, Yukari se revolvía en su futón, tratando de no despertar a Chizuru, que dormía apaciblemente a unos metros de distancia. Se sentía agitada, la alegría de estar en puerta de cumplir el sueño que compartía con su hermanito, la llenaba.  
-Yuu-kun...- susurró mientras se levantaba y salía silenciosamente de la habitación, hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba con él.  
Increíblemente, el siempre estoico Saitou Hajime también tenía problemas para dormir. Su mente no podía dejar de reproducir una y otra vez el duelo entre Yukari y Souji... Pero no específicamente en las espadas, sino en la forma grácil en la que movía sus piernas, en el largo cabello que se agitaba al compás de sus movimientos, la manera en la que mordía sus labios cuando pensaba, su ri...  
-Mierda- mascullo el hombre molesto mientras daba su quincuagésima vuelta en el futón, ¿Por qué razón estaba pensando en ella? Si, era endemoniadamente buena en el arte de la espada, era sorprendente que una chica tan joven fuese tan habilidosa, además, era ridículamente hermosa, el entrenamiento le había otorgado una imagen privilegiada, además de su...  
Y aquí vamos de nuevo.  
Se levantó de sopetón, quizás el aire fresco de la noche le ayudaría a borrar esos pensamientos indebidos de su mente.

Yukari's POV  
Realmente lo extraño... Sé que él está conmigo, sé que voy a cumplir nuestro sueño. Camine descalza por los jardines de la sede, en la parte trasera, que Heisuke-san y Shinpachi-san me habían mostrado, había un pequeño estanque con un pequeño puente que lo atravesaba. Fui hacia allí, y mientras veía a algunos pececillos dar vueltas, mire el reflejo de la luna llena en el agua. Y lo supe. Él estaba ahí, conmigo, viendo el inicio de aquello que habíamos anhelado juntos.  
-Yuu-kun... Lo logramos... Soy... Somos del Shinsengumi... Vamos a ser los mejores guerreros de la historia- dije, sabía que me estaba escuchando. Las lágrimas que habían acumulado en mis ojos, comenzaron a caer lentamente- Te extraño mucho, me hubiese gustado que pudieses estar aquí, conmigo... Sabes? Todos son muy agradables aquí, aunque creo que hay alguien que quiere matarme-solté una suave risita- Además, hay una persona que... Lo entenderías si lo vieras.. Creo que va a notarlo pronto... Espero que no, no hasta que encuentre a ese desgraciado... Y lo acabe con mis propias manos... Lo lamento... Sé que fue mi culpa... Si yo no... Si hubiese estado contigo el no...-comencé a llorar aún más, me dolía tanto recordar ese maldito momento... Además, sabía que había alguien mirándome... Sequé un poco mis ojos con mis manos y tomé un respiro, tratando de tranquilizarme.  
-1,2, 3 para Saitou-san.-canté al aire, lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyera- No sabe que es de mala educación espiar a una dama?- le reproché mientras lo veía salir de las sombras de unos árboles cercanos.

Saitou's POV  
Salí de mi habitación, posiblemente, la tranquilidad de la noche pudiese aplacar mis pensamientos. No entendía por que razón, esa niña me intrigaba tanto, aunque, cuando nos presentamos, pude verlo en sus ojos: estaba sufriendo, estaba ocultando algo.  
Creo que el mundo estaba en mi contra, porque, cuando llegue a la parte trasera de la sede, la vi, parada en el estanque, hablando sola. Se ve que tenía un problema para cubrir sus piernas, porque, además de que su camisón era particularmente corto, estaba descalza.  
No sé porque, pero sentí que no debía interrumpirla, pero tampoco pude moverme de donde estaba.  
La escuché hablar sobre un sueño, alguien a quien extrañaba, que debería de estar con ella, luego, bajo un poco la voz... Pude, unos segundos después, notar su tenue voz, quebrada, seguramente lloraba. Pedía perdón, lamentaba algo, no haber estado en algún lugar. Los sollozos se volvieron un poco más fuertes, pero se pasó las mangas de su escandalosa yukata de dormir por la cara.  
-1,2,3 para Saitou-san- su voz trataba de sonar alegre, pero se percibían los rastros del llanto. Me dirigí hacia ella, mientras me daba un sermón por "espiarla".  
-Solo salí a tomar aire, pero estabas ahí y pensé que no sería correcto interrumpirte.  
-E..entonces.. Me escuchó?- pude notar un leve sonrojo  
-Algo, no sé qué escondes, ni porque estas aquí, solo quiero que sepas que, si haces algún movimiento extraño, no tendré más opción que matarte.  
-Lo sé... Solo tengo una promesa que debo cumplir, pero no tiene relación con los Shinsengumi...Luego de eso, si lo consideran, pueden matarme o hacer conmigo lo que quieran.- Sonaba muy segura de lo que decía, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos.  
-Por que estabas llorando?- Pregunté, ella se tensó un poco, y sonrió melancólicamente.  
-Solo... Recordaba...-dijo, con un tono apenas audible- Está comenzando a hacer frío, mejor me voy a mi habitación, no debería enfermarme en mi primer día aquí, ¿No cree, Saitou-san?- Habló con un aire más optimista, sonriendo, volviendo a ser la niña que había sido durante todo el día- Nos vemos en la mañana!- la vi alejarse en la noche, mientras pensaba como podía mostrarse tan triste y adulta, y en un instante, volverse una joven feliz e infantil.  
-Buenas noches...-un suspiro se escapó de mi boca mientras, luego de un frustrado intento de vaciar mi mente, regresaba a mi habitación con mas interés en la nueva recluta del grupo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, realmente este cap loo tenía preparado desde hace unos días, pero no encontraba el tiempo para darle las ultimas correcciones y subirlo (el fic lo escribo en mi celular y luego lo edito en la pc). Desde hoy trataré de actualizar al menos una vez por semana.**

**En fin, disfruten del cap y no olviden dejar sus reviews! :D**

-Yukari-chan, despierta...Yukari-chan...-Chizuru agitaba el cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto, sin obtener respuesta- Yukari-chan, vamos, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de patrulla, Yuka...  
-Sí, sí.. Ya te escuché, Chizuru... Enseguida voy-la interrumpió Yukari, sentándose en el futón, y desperezándose.  
-Te traje algo de ropa, Hijikata-san dijo que sería inapropiado para un Shinsengumi ir por Kyoto con ropa tan corta, y con un kimono tradicional seria incómodo moverse-dijo Chizuru mostrándole un montoncillo de prendas cuidadosamente dobladas.  
-Ah? Déjame echarle un vistazo-Yukari se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su yukata, mientras examinaba la vestimenta.  
-No sabía que disfrazarse de hombre estaba en el trato-masculló-Chizuru, ve tranquila... Enseguida voy para allá.  
Chizuru asintió y salió de la habitación A los pocos minutos, Yukari dejó el cuarto también, ahora ataviada con ropas de color morado, y una hakama negra, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.  
"Al fin y al cabo, no me queda tan mal"- pensó la chica al verse con el atuendo puesto.  
-Buenos días!-saludó alegremente al entrar al salón donde la mayoría ya se encontraban listos para desayunar. Mientras los presentes le regresaban el saludo, ella se ubicó, y luego de la llegada de los restantes, la comida se desarrolló sin imprevistos.  
-Hayashi, ya debemos irnos- Notificó Saitou al cruzarse con la chica-Ten, tu uniforme- dijo, ofreciéndole el inconfundible abrigo de los Shinsengumi  
-Ah, muchas gracias!-Yukari tomo la prenda y se la puso- Realmente es muy lindo! Cómo me queda?- preguntó, dando vueltas cual niña con vestido nuevo.  
-Te ves bien-Respondió en voz baja, apartando la mirada. Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, la imagen que tenía en frente le parecía simplemente adorable, y se preguntó cómo alguien con una apariencia tan inocente podría sostener una espada e, incluso, matar personas.  
-Gracias, Saitou-san! A usted también le sienta muy bien el color, resalta sus ojos-dijo ella, inocentemente- Vamos, los demás van a enfadarse si tardamos más-la jovencita tomó la mano del hombre que, en ese momento, sentía su rostro arder, y lo condujo a la salida de la sede, soltando su mano antes de llegar.  
-Seria muy raro si nos vieran tomados de las manos no? Después de todo, se supone que soy un hombre- la chica rio, mientras Saitou trataba de disimular su sonrojo.  
Se reunieron con el resto del grupo y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Kyoto. Yukari miraba hacia todos lados, era la primera vez que visitaba la cuidad y todo a su alrededor le parecía fascinante, los ojos le brillaban como a una infanta.  
-Hey, tu, desgraciado!- vociferó ella al ver a un hombre robando a una mujer y huir, al tiempo que comenzó a seguirlo.  
En un punto, el ladrón se adentró en un callejón, y, al voltearse, encontró a un oficial del Shinsengumi, de cabello caoba y ojos azules, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Hasta aquí llegaste- canturreó Yukari, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los quejidos de un alguien que recibía una paliza.  
-Aquí tiene, señorita- Yuzuki sonrió con amabilidad mientras devolvía a la mujer lo que le había sido arrebatado  
-En verdad, muchas gracias!- La mujer hizo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.  
-No se preocupe, no fue nada, cuídese- Dijo Yukari, despidiéndose de la dama y reuniéndose con el resto del grupo- Se ve que la policía lo estaba buscando, vamos a entregarlo?- Preguntó alegremente a Saitou, a la vez que dos de sus colegas sostenían al delincuente golpeado.  
El aludido la miró y asintió levemente.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente, Yukari disfrutaba mucho del tiempo que compartía bromeando con Heisuke, Shinpachi y Sanosuke, así como de la compañía de Chizuru, dado que le parecía bueno tener alguien con quien tener una charla más femenina, así como también le divertían las reacciones de la chica al mencionar su relación con el vice-comandante.  
Pero, a su vez, había descubierto que su hobbie favorito era molestar a Saitou. Nada le causaba más gracia que ver al hombre, generalmente serio y frio, regañándola por meterse en problemas, molestarse cuando tiraba de sus mejillas o de su oreja porque era demasiado "insensible" o "malo" con ella, y, en especial, la forma en la que se sonrojaba cuando lo abrazaba o besaba sutilmente en la mejilla al pedirle disculpas o agradecer hasta por la mas mínima causa.  
Rio bajito al pensar cómo la mayoría de los hombres temía al capitán de la 3era división del Shinsengumi, cuando, en realidad, era muy amable, sincero, y, cuando se trataba de ella, llegaba a ser hasta tierno y sobreprotector.  
Se dio cuenta de que había pensado un buen rato en su compañero de patrullas, y noto también que sus mejillas estaban calientes y sonreía como tonta a la nada misma. Sacudió de su cabeza todo lo referente al pelimorado, no podía olvidarse de porque estaba allí, mucho menos por un simple sentimiento como ese.  
Por otro lado, la mente de Saitou también estaba en caos.  
Un caos con cabello castaño y ojos azules llamado Hayashi Yukari.  
Realmente no podía entender a esa mujer, a la hora de pelear, era totalmente madura y prudente, y aun así, cuando se encontraba en la sede, se la pasaba haciendo desastres junto con "el trio bromista del Shinsengumi", insinuando cosas entre Hijikata y Chizuru, peleando con Okita y, principalmente, molestándolo a él.  
Ya se había acostumbrado a las repentinas muestras de afecto de Yukari, a la forma en que tiraba de sus mejillas, orejas, cabello, bufanda, etc., a sus expresiones infantiles y pucheros cuando la regañaban, a su carácter inocente, impulsivo e irresponsable, así como a su espíritu tenaz, alegre, humilde y abnegado. Era como si una niña fuese encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer, porque, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, tenía una belleza encantadora.  
-Que me está pasando?-Saitou se preguntó a sí mismo, desde la llegada de Yukari al Shinsengumi no podía despejar sus pensamientos. Pero debía terminar con eso, no tenía tiempo para perder en sentimientos tan triviales como el amor, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si la amaba, lo único concreto era que no eran solo la personalidad y el pasado de la joven lo que le quitaba el sueño.  
Se planteó entonces ignorarla, tener el contacto mínimo posible, quizás ella se ofendiera con su indiferencia y decidiese alejarse también.  
Pero Yukari no se lo iba a hacer fácil.

-Saitou-saaaaan- llamó por centésima vez. Yukari había intentado llamar su atención desde la mañana, pero él hacía caso omiso de ello.  
-Saitou-dono...Hajime-san...Haji-kun...-inventaba mil formas de nombrar a Saitou, una más ridícula que la otra, pero el permanecía inmutable.  
Entonces, Yukari comenzó a tirar de las mangas de su haori, sin resultados.  
Se paró delante de él, interrumpiéndole el paso, pero el guerrero tan solo la evitó.  
Yukari estaba comenzando a frustrarse, por qué razón ahora él ni le hablaba? Normalmente, soportaba una o dos de sus bromas antes de regañarla por ser tan infantil, pero ya llevaba un buen rato en ello y no había caso.  
Asimismo, Saitou estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Había sobrellevado la actitud de Yukari bastante bien, hasta que ella tuvo la maldita idea de colgársele y morderle ligeramente el cuello. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó la impasibilidad del hombre.  
Con el rostro hirviendo entre enojo y vergüenza, se giró violentamente, de forma que la chica quedo aun con sus brazos en sus hombros, y a centímetros de su rostro.  
-Por qué demonios te empeñas tanto en molestarme? Que acaso no tienes nada que hacer o alguien más para interrumpir?-La voz fría y enfadada del zurdo dejo helada a Yukari hasta el alma- Por qué te divierte tanto burlarte de mí?!  
-Yo... Perdón, Saitou-san...yo.. No lo haré más..-balbuceó la jovencita, quitando sus brazos de los hombros ajenos y alejándose rápidamente de allí, intentando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, cosa que no consiguió mantener por mucho tiempo.  
Lloró por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, las palabras de Saitou le habían dolido, pero más que todo, le dolió saber que venían de él. Empeoraba todo el hecho de que las mismas preguntas que ella se hacía, sin encontrar respuesta, habían sido resueltas. No quería molestarlo, quería llamar su atención, que supiese que estaba ahí. No es que no tuviese a nadie más con quien pasar el tiempo, sino que prefería hacerlo con él. Le gustaba estar con el... Porque lo quería. Amaba su forma de ser, tan callado y serio, pero atento y amable. Le gustaba saber que solo ella era capaz de abrazarlo, de mostrarle su cariño, de sacarle sonrojos cada dos por tres. Le encantaban sus ojos azules que la miraban con calidez y reproche cuando la descubría haciendo de las suyas, así como su cabello suave, al igual que sus manos, pese a los callos formados por tantos años empuñando la espada. Sentía que era importante para él...pero no era así, o eso entendía, después de lo ocurrido.  
Ahogó con sus manos los nuevos sollozos, sabía que debería haber evitado esta situación desde el principio, ella no estaba ahí para hacer sociales, mucho menos para ser víctima de sus alborotados sentimientos de colegiala, pero, al encontrar la familia que no tenía en el Shinsengumi, perdió de vista sus objetivos. Pero ya no más, sería lo más frívola posible, comenzando con él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí Rina-chan reportándose luego de haber desaparecido en el vacío de la falta de inspiración(?. Ok, no ._.**

**Lo cierto es que he estado trabajando en un pequeño one-shot(que subiré en unos minutos ;D ) y se me ha pasado la actualización de este fic, así que disculpen por eso. En compensación, este capi es un poco más largo que los otros. **

**Por otro lado, estoy trabajando en un par de fanarts de ambos fics(este y mi one-shot), para más o menos dar una idea de cómo lucirían en mi disparatada cabeza mis OC's, así que pronto los estaré subiendo a mi cuenta de Deviantart. **

**Sin más para decir, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews! :D**

Y así transcurrieron los días, con Saitou y Yukari ignorándose entre sí. Los demás habían notado la hostilidad entre ellos, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer un comentario, ya que ambos eran de temer cuando se molestaban.  
Por su lado, la castaña optó por pasar más tiempo en soledad, aunque la mayoría de las veces era interrumpida por Okita, e inmediatamente comenzaban a pelear.  
Pero la sensación no era la misma. Aunque Souji si la seguía en sus juegos, sentía que en realidad, lo que quería era ser regañada por esos ojos azules que solían mirarla con desapruebo, pero también con calidez. Sin embargo, esos orbes habían pasado de ser una cálida llama azul en la oscuridad, a ser un frio bloque de hielo en la negrura de la noche. Desde el momento en que gritó a Yukari, parecía que el capitán zurdo del grupo siempre estaba de mal humor.  
-Oye, Sannan-san y Saitou han estado muy distantes últimamente no?-comentaba Shinpachi a Heisuke, Sanosuke y Chizuru.- De Sannan-san es esperable, considerando lo que le ha ocurrido en el brazo...pero a Saitou, que le habrá pasado?- Todos compartían el mismo pensamiento, si bien el comportamiento de Sannan era entendible, puesto que hacía unos días que había regresado de una misión con Hijikata, pero con una herida en el brazo derecho que lo deshabilitaba como espadachín para el resto de su vida, el caso de Saitou era por demás extraño.  
-Yukari-chan también ha estado rara-agregó Harada- habrán discutido o algo como eso? Antes pasaba horas con Saitou, y ahora apenas se hablan.  
-No lo sé, pero me preocupa, Yukari-chan apenas come y pasa horas en la habitación limpiando sus espadas.-Chizuru se sentía impotente, cada vez que ella se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo estaba, solo obtenía como respuesta un simple "estoy bien".  
Y el tiempo pasaba, y la distancia entre los ojiazules se hizo moneda corriente. Luego de que a Chizuru se le permitiera salir con los grupos de patrulla, la niña vivió en persona la notoria tensión que había entre Yukari y Saitou. Caminaban uno delante del grupo y otro detrás, sin mirarse, sin dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuese sumamente necesario.  
El incidente de Ikedaya, donde Heisuke y Okita quedaron heridos por el ataque de dos hombres absurdamente fuertes según ellos, y la quema de la capital por parte de los rebeldes de Choshuu, mantuvieron sus mentes totalmente ocupadas.  
Después de estos sucesos, el ánimo de la joven decayó aún más cuando Heisuke se fue a reclutar hombres a Edo y llego al cuartel un tal "Itou-san", un hombre desagradable y afeminado que caía mal a todos en general, pero que por alguna extraña razón, Kondou-san admiraba.

Yukari's POV  
Varias veces oí a Hijikata-san discutir con ese tipo con pintas de todo menos de hombre, pero traté de mantenerme lo más distante posible, después de todo, Saitou-san siempre estaba rondando por el cuartel, y con lo que ocurrió, lo que menos quería era cruzarme con él.  
No sé porque reacciono así, el siempre soportaba mis bromas, hasta a veces sonreía mientras me regañaba, pero, después de la forma en la que me gritó, sentí que algo dentro mío se hizo pedazos. Ya lo sé, soy una llorona, pero intento que no se den cuenta de ello, no quiero que vean cuan débil soy, y por eso trato de evadirlo, porque no puedo evitar recordar ese momento. Su voz fría, sus palabras hirientes, sus ojos despidiendo furia, su...  
Bien, genial, ya estoy llorando.  
Me sequé torpemente las mejillas con mis manos, pero no había caso, siempre era igual, me dolía no entender porque todo había terminado así, pero se ve que él tampoco tenía intenciones de hablarme. Parece que yo solo era una molestia, una estúpida niña molesta.  
-Hey, Fea-chan, que estás haciendo?- la voz burlona de Okita-san me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-Piérdete- No quería hablar, más bien, no quería que me viera llorando, lo único que haría seria burlarse de mi aún más.  
Increíblemente, me equivoque.  
Al notar mi estado, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro... Y me abrazó.  
Me ruboricé un poco, no esperaba esa reacción de él, pero, aun así, sentí que con ese gesto me decía "no te preocupes, todo estará bien". Entonces, enredé mis brazos en su torso y apoyé suavemente mi cabeza en su pecho, y me di cuenta de que era bastante más alto que yo, cosa a la que antes no le había dado importancia.  
Permanecimos unos momentos así, abrazados, en silencio. Luego, el rompió el contacto, secó con el dorso de su mano algunas de las lágrimas que habían quedado en mis mejillas, me acarició el cabello y sonrió.  
-No estarás llorando porque te dije fea no? Sabes que es mentira-su voz sonaba dulce, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así-Si alguien te ha hecho daño, me aseguraré de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente... Y a ti también si sigues lloriqueando por pequeñeces.- regreso a su tono habitual y su sonrisa ladina. Reí ligeramente y asentí, supongo que esto era lo que significa tener un buen amigo, en las buenas y en las malas.  
-Arigatou, Okita-san, ya me siento mejor-sonreí- ya debe ser hora de cenar-dije, mirando el cielo oscurecido y salpicado en estrellas ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado abrazados?- vamos, sino Shinpachi-san se comerá tu parte.  
-Lo matare si lo hace-respondió, tan sádico como de costumbre.

Me desperté de sobresalto, aún era de madrugada. Me di vuelta en mi futón para seguir durmiendo, pero noté que Chizuru no estaba.  
Tuve un mal presentimiento. Ella no solía despertarse en medio de la noche, lo sabía por mis madrugadas de insomnio, algo común en mí, cuando los recuerdos de esa noche no me dejaban conciliar el sueño.  
Sentí la necesidad de salir a buscarla, al menos para confirmar que no le ocurría nada.  
Maldije a mi sexto sentido cuando, saliendo del cuarto, la oí gritar. Tome mi katana rápidamente y fui corriendo a socorrerla.  
Pero me quedé helada al ver a una de esas cosas ahorcándola, y no pude contener el alarido que se escapó de mi garganta.  
-Sannan-san..-Chizuru, a duras penas, logró hablar- por favor... Detente...  
Sannan-san?! Como demonios Sannan-san se había convertido en un monstruo como ese?  
Quería ayudarla, pero no podía moverme, realmente me aterrorizaban esas criaturas, después del incidente, no había vuelto a ver a ninguna, pero el solo pensar en ellas me congelaba el cuerpo.  
Vi como la bestia, pese a la lucha de Chizuru, la hirió y ahora bebía su sangre, pero yo seguía ahí, sin poder hacer nada, con la misma impotencia que aquella noche. Pero no podía dejar que algo así sucediera de nuevo, con mis manos temblorosas comencé a desenvainar mi espada, pero la voz de Hijikata-san me detuvo. Después de eso, deje de sentir mis piernas, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Saitou's POV  
Me desperté con el grito de alguien que, si mal no creía, era Hayashi. Casi inconscientemente tomé mis espadas y salí a toda prisa hacia el origen del bramido. Sabía que no quería verme ni en pintura, pero algo me decía que realmente estaba en problemas. Vi que los demás también salieron, atraídos por el disturbio.  
Pero la imagen que se desplegaba era totalmente inimaginable. Hayashi se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza y tratando de desenvainar su katana, mientras Sannan-san, o lo que el ochimizu había dejado de él, bebía la sangre de Yukimura, que era sostenida por el cuello por el rasetsu.  
Hijikata-san inmediatamente fue a socorrer a esta última, al tiempo que a Hayashi se tambaleaba. Logré atraparla antes de que cayese al piso, y la sostuve, al tiempo que los demás entraban a ayudar a Hijikata-san y Yukimura, aunque aparentemente, Sannan-san se había calmado.  
-Yamazaki, encárgate de Sannan-san, ustedes, vigilen que nadie venga hacia acá, Chizuru y Hayashi se vienen conmigo- ordenó rápidamente Hijikata-san, y de inmediato todos comenzaron a cumplir con ello  
-Hijikata-san, Hayashi esta inconsciente- informé, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado en salvar a Yukimura y no notó la caída de la chica que ahora tenía en mis brazos. El sub-comandante dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y luego a Hayashi.  
-Entonces, ve y déjala en su habitación, y tú te vienes conmigo a explicarme qué demonios ha pasado.- Yukimura asintió levemente y se fue con él, mientras yo me encargaba de Hayashi.  
Al llegar, la dejé en el que pensé que era su futón, le quité la espada de las manos y la puse a un costado. Pero, cuando estaba por salir, comenzó a murmurar.  
-No..No te vayas... Por favor...no me dejes... Sola..-su expresión denotaba miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y comenzaría a llorar.  
No me equivoqué. Un momento después, comenzo a agitarse y despertó dando un grito mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.  
Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y pude ver el terror que había en ellos.  
-Saitou-san- un débil murmullo, quebrado por el llanto, salió de sus labios. En ese momento, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no podía dejarla sola.  
Volví sobre mis pasos, pude ver que temblaba. Me hinqué en el piso a su lado, sin saber qué hacer.  
Opté por lo primero que se cruzó por mi mente, y trate de secar las lágrimas de sus pómulos, pero seguían cayendo más de sus orbes azules, que me miraban con un toque de sorpresa.  
De repente, se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome. Hundió la cara en mi pecho y sus sollozos se intensificaron.  
Aunque estaba un poco impactado por su reacción, me limité a posar mi mano en su cabeza y acariciar suavemente su cabello. Realmente no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones, se supone que un guerrero debe ser fuerte para afrontarlo todo, y a lo único que debe temerle es al deshonor, pero, cuando hablábamos de una niña, supongo que no funcionaba así.  
Sentí que el solo escucharla llorar estaba punzando algo en lo más profundo de mi, como si el verla sufrir también me doliese. En un intento por aplacar esa sensación, le devolví el abrazo, y, automáticamente, se calmó un poco, aliviándome también.

Yukari's POV  
Miré hacia todos lados, dónde rayos estaba?!  
Oí un grito de un niño, y mis pies me dirigieron instintiva y rápidamente hacia él.  
El horror se grabó en mi rostro cuando lo vi. Yuu-kun estaba tirado en el suelo, y una bestia bebía su sangre.  
\- No…No te vayas... Por favor...no me dejes... Sola..- las palabras no salían, no percibí el llanto comenzar a caer de mis ojos, solo sentí terror cuando aquella criatura volvió sus rojos ojos hacia mí.  
Grité y me senté de un tirón, las lágrimas dificultaban mi visión, pero pude distinguir la figura de Saitou-san en la puerta, mirándome.  
-Saitou-san-susurré, no entendía nada. Hacia un momento estaba viendo como mi hermano era devorado por esas cosas, y ahora, Saitou-san, con la calidez en sus ojos que tanto añoraba, se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a secar mis lágrimas con sus manos.  
Por impulso, lo abracé, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y dejé salir todo el miedo y la confusión que tenía desde aquel día. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de llorar por Yuu-kun tanto como quería, pero ya no podía soportar más la angustia, y deje que mis lágrimas se llevaran todos esos sentimientos.  
Me calmé un poco cuando Saitou-san comenzo a acariciar con delicadeza mi cabello, y aún más cuando me devolvió el abrazo.  
La sensación que experimenté en ese momento fue tan parecida y a la vez tan diferente a lo que sentí con el abrazo de Okita-san. Antes había sentido solo una promesa de que todo iría bien, pero ahora, algo me decía que realmente así iba a ser, Saitou-san me hacía sentir segura, protegida.  
Había dejado de llorar hace un rato, pero aun así no quería romper el contacto con él, era tan cálido, tan confortable que no podía apartarme. Sabía que él era reacio a este tipo de cosas, pero supongo que era demasiado amable como para ignorar a una niña llorona. Algo dentro de mí se revolvió con ese pensamiento. Me dolía saber que solo lo hacía por lastima.  
Pero... Por qué él estaba aquí? Por qué yo estaba llorando?  
De repente, los recuerdos me abrumaron, me separé bruscamente de él, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido  
-Chizuru!... Dónde esta? Ella... Sannan-san...-la desesperación de no saber que había sido de ella me impedía hablar- El... Tenemos que ayudarla...  
-Tranquila, ella esta con Hijikata-san-su voz monótona me molesto, como podía permanecer impasible en una situación así?  
-Pero no entiendes, Sannan-san ya no es humano, el...va a matarla...-Suficiente. No iba a esperar que Saitou-san se decidiera a hacer algo, pero me quito mi katana de las manos cuando me disponía a salir del cuarto.  
-He dicho que ella está a salvo y notificando a Hijikata-san lo que ocurrió, Sannan-san esta en observación por ahora, quizás viva.-su tono sonaba autoritario.  
-Quizás viva? Hay que matarlo antes que acabe con todos! Él ya no es humano!- el hecho de que el me retuviera mientras Sannan-san seguía con vida me enfadó. Pude ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, que lucían más sombríos.  
-Cómo sabes que ya no es humano? Cómo se te ocurre siquiera asesinar a uno de los nuestros?  
-A qué te refieres con eso? Por qué se supone que Sannan-san tenía esa poción extraña?-me aterraba el hecho de pensar que el Shinsengumi promovía la creación de esas bestias- Que está pasando aquí?  
Saitou-san no respondió, parecía como si hubiese hablado más de lo que debía.  
-Entonces, si tu no hablas, Hijikata-san tendrá que hacerlo-salí de la habitación y rápidamente fui en busca del vice-comandante.  
Oí su voz y la de Chizuru dentro de uno de los cuartos. Antes de abrir la puerta, pude escuchar su conversación, la ira y el miedo me dominaron, y entré violentamente  
-Qué rayos está pasando? Qué tienen que ver ustedes con esas cosas chupasangre e inmundas?!- el miedo y la confusión se apoderaron de mi voz. Necesitaba respuestas.  
-Más respeto con tus superiores, Hayashi, y soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas, qué es lo que sabes de esto?-Hijikata-san utilizó el mismo tono enfermizo de Saitou-san. Esto ya comenzaba a fastidiarme.  
-Al diablo con eso! Lo único que sé es que perdí todo lo que tenía a manos de esos monstruos y que juré eliminarlos junto con el bastardo que los creé!- estaba totalmente fuera de mí, mis labios cobraron vida propia y soltaron más de lo que deberían decir.  
-Hayashi!- Hijikata-san también perdió los estribos, se levantó de repente y me tomó por el cuello de mi yukata.  
-Voy a preguntártelo una vez más, qué sabes tú de esto?-su voz envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, enfriando mis ánimos. Ahora tenía sentido que lo llamaran "Oni fuku-buchou".  
-Una de esas...cosas... Mató a mi hermano pequeño hace unos años en Edo. Lo único que sé es que se vuelven así por una poción extraña que inventó un idiota llamado Yukimura Kodou, y que al beberla, uno ya no es humano, ya no puede pensar, solo quiere matar y beber sangre- a medida que hablaba, Hijikata-san fue aflojando el agarre hasta soltarme.-Escuché lo que hablaban...Chizuru...realmente eres hija de ese desgraciado?.  
-S-sí.  
-Tienes idea de cuánta gente mató con sus experimentos? Sabes cuántas familias quedaron en ruinas por su culpa? Sabes cuántos terminaron igual que mi hermano?!- Era demasiado, mi corazón no podía soportarlo más. No lloré porque ya no tenía más lágrimas, pero mi cuerpo temblaba a más no poder.  
-Yo..Yo..- vi que Chizuru contenía el llanto, realmente no sabía qué hacía su padre?  
-Suficiente!-Hijikata hervía de furia- vete a tu habitación, y si abres la boca con respecto a esto, te mataremos.  
Indignada, salí de allí azotando la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días a todos! Aquí les presento un nuevo capi de esta historia, lamento la tardanza, pero a modo de indemnización, es un poco más largo que los anteriores. **

**Sin más que decir, les gradezco a todos los que leen este fic, y espero que lo disfruten! ^-^**

Saitou estaba recargado en la pared, mirando a Yukari.  
-Estás bien?-preguntó, con un toque de preocupación en su voz.  
Yukari le devolvió la mirada, y fue como si el azul de sus ojos absorbiera toda la furia en ella, dejando solo la angustia, la confusión y el miedo.  
\- Podemos hablar un momento?- la joven sintió que le debía un par de explicaciones, y que si le contaba sobre su tormentoso pasado, su carga sería más llevadera.  
Saitou asintió con la cabeza, Yukari tomó suavemente su mano y lo condujo por el jardín de la sede, a través de la oscuridad en la noche. Se detuvo en el lugar donde conversaron el día que la chica había llegado al Shinsengumi, aquella noche en la cual ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.  
Yukari miró al cielo, la luna brillaba en lo alto, al igual que esa vez, en la cual toda su vida cambió para siempre. El espadachín se limitó a mirarla, esperando a que hablara.  
-Sabes? Yo tengo... Tenía un hermano menor, Yuu-kun -su voz era suave, melancólica- él era molesto, demandante, malcriado, llorón, egoísta... Pero... También dulce, sincero... Era lo único que tenía... Nuestro padre era muy violento, y mató a mi madre estando borracho... Huimos de casa y vivíamos como podíamos, pero éramos felices- hizo una breve pausa, como si buscara dentro de sí la fuerza para continuar- Un día volví a casa bastante tarde, ya era de noche, había estado fuera todo el día trabajando, y llevaba unos dulces para comerlos juntos-bajó la mirada, sus manos se cerraron, al punto que sus uñas lastimaban sus palmas.-Pero él estaba tirado en el suelo, y una bestia estaba sobre él, bebiendo su sangre... Nunca voy a olvidar la expresión de horror en su rostro, pero aun así, no lloré- cálidas gotas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- un hombre que pasaba por allí me salvo cuando esa cosa intento atacarme...pero en ese momento, prefería morir... Esa persona me dio asilo en su casa, pero yo no comía, no dormía, era como una muñeca... Pero él me dijo que si honraba a mi hermano y sus sueños, él siempre seguiría vivo dentro de mí- la chica trasladó su mano derecha a su corazón- el soñaba con ser un samurái, un guerrero, y pensé que si cumplía con ello podría superarlo...Pero, por más duro que trabajé, aunque me esforcé, aunque logre llegar hasta aquí, aunque evité llorar su muerte, el dolor en mi pecho no desaparece, sigue doliendo como ese día- sus piernas flaquearon, y cayó de rodillas.- si solo yo hubiese estado ahí, si solo no hubiese tardado tanto... Por qué aún tiene que doler así?!-las lágrimas la segaban, su corazón estaba lleno de angustia-por qué tuvo que ser de esta forma, por qué no fui yo, por qué no pude morir ahí, junto con él?!-ya no podía hablar, dolía demasiado. Jamás había conversado de esto con nadie, pero había pensado que decírselo a Saitou la ayudaría, aunque no imagino que sería tan difícil, aun después de tantos años.  
Hajime miraba a la chica, destrozada, llorando todo lo que no había dejado ir en esos años. Estaba sorprendido de que ella se mostrara siempre tan sonriente y jovial, cuando llevaba semejantes fantasmas con ella. Pensó en todo lo que había tenido que soportar, y que dentro de todo, se parecían un poco, tratando de encontrar un propósito para vivir, hallándolo en una espada. El había sufrido el desprecio por ser zurdo, pero encontró un hogar donde era valorado pese a ello.

Pero ella... Estaba sola, peleando contra aquello que nunca desaparecería. Su pasado.  
El pecho le dolía al verla así. No solo eso, sentía que su alma también lloraba con ella. Quería consolarla, que supiera que sola no llegaría a ningún lado, que estaba allí para apoyarla.  
Saitou se arrodilló a su lado y tiro de ella, envolviendo uno de sus brazos en la espalda y el otro, en sus cabellos castaños.  
-No ganas nada soportando tanto dolor... Si sientes deseos de reír, ríe, si quieres llorar, llora, pero no guardes cosas que luego van a hacerte daño. Ahora eres un Shinsengumi, no estás sola, ninguno de nosotros está solo. Aunque todos tenemos algo en nuestra historia que querríamos borrar, es imposible, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es mirar al frente, para honrar a los que quedaron atrás. A tu hermano no le gustaría verte de esta forma.  
Yukari se relajó un poco ante el suave y cálido contacto, la voz de Saitou era la anestesia perfecta para su demacrado corazón.  
-Gracias... Gracias por todo, Saitou-san-Yukari hablaba entre ligeros sollozos- Todos aquí han sido tan amables, y lo único que yo he hecho es mentirles y ocultarles cosas... Realmente lo lamento, ni siquiera me merezco sus atenciones.  
-Eso ya no importa, no es como si todos pudieran hablar con ligereza de su pasado, incluso yo no puedo hacerlo... Muchas veces me he cuestionado mi papel aquí, si realmente el ser un guerrero es mi misión. Después de todo, no puedo controlar una espada con mi mano derecha como debería de ser, quizás no esté en el camino correcto y mi destino sea otro. -Sonaba confundido y deprimido, como si hubiese dado miles de vueltas al asunto, sin encontrar respuestas. Yukari se alejó un poco, limpió su cara con la manga de su yukata y lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Y si en lugar de preguntarte qué debes hacer te preguntas qué quieres hacer? ... No todo se trata de lo que el destino u otras personas quieren para nosotros, sino lo que uno mismo decide.- La castaña llevó una de sus manos al rostro masculino con suavidad.-Quién dijo que todos los guerreros deben de ser diestros? Y quién asegura que no se equivocó? Estoy segura que quien haya sido, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerte, porque si lo hubiese hecho no habría inventado tal tontería. - sendos pares de orbes azules se unían, conectados por los mismos sentimientos, después de todo, habían sufrido de formas parecidas, cada uno a su manera-Tú puedes ser cualquier cosa que desees, es tu vida, y quien decide qué hacer con ella eres tú. Yo elegí cumplir el sueño de mi hermano para tenerlo siempre conmigo, pese a que fui rechazada más de una vez por ser mujer, pero está dentro de uno encontrar la fuerza y determinación para seguir adelante y creo que estás haciendo bien permaneciendo aquí. - una sonrisa se plasmó en el los rosados labios de la chica, y un ligero y rojizo tinte cubrió sus mejillas-Eres genial así como eres, todos lo saben y te aprecian por ello, y al menos para mí, eres perfecto siendo nada más ni nada menos que Saitou Hajime, capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi, un espléndido espadachín zurdo y una gran persona.  
Yukari se irguió un poco, besó su frente con ligereza y lo abrazó.  
Saitou permaneció totalmente inmóvil, las palabras dichas por ella habían movido algo dentro de él. Había estado tanto tiempo buscando respuestas, para encontrarlas en la misma persona de la que había decidido alejarse. Le era difícil de creer que aunque ella hacía minutos se deshacía en sus lágrimas, ahora lo estaba consolando.  
Pero, aun así, se sentía confortado en los tibios brazos de la jovencita, su rostro seguramente estaba pintado de un rojo carmesí, pero por alguna razón, ya no importaba. Se relajó y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, notando la leve reacción de sorpresa de la joven por ello.  
-Arigatou, Hayashi-su aliento chocaba en la piel de Yukari causándole un escalofrío, a la vez que su cabello rozaba su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas.  
-Gracias a ti, Saitou-san- los dedos femeninos jugaban con las hebras violáceas, al tiempo que con la otra mano, inconscientemente, se aferraba a la ropa de él.

La relación entre Yukari y Saitou mejoró desde ese día, calmando un poco a los altos mandos del Shinsengumi, aunque ahora estaban concentrados en ocultar a Sannan-san, a quien habían declarado muerto ante Itou, para no levantar sospechas.  
Luego de su mudanza hacia un cuartel más espacioso, Heisuke regresó, y todo comenzo a calmarse.  
O eso parecía.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
Yukari y la tercera división patrullaban por las oscuras calles. Todo el lugar estaba desierto, no solo era tarde, sino que hacía mucho frío, y una fina llovizna caía desde el ennegrecido cielo.  
-Saitou-san, escuchaste eso?-Yukari se alarmó, creyendo haber oído un ruido extraño al pasar por un callejón.  
El aludido asintió, tomando su espada y continuando su camino de forma lenta y sigilosa, siendo imitado por el resto de la tropa.  
-Son el Shinsengumi! A ellos!- un bramido se oyó, y enseguida se vieron rodeados de miembros del clan Choshuu dispuestos a atacarlos.  
Raudamente, todos desenvainaron sus espadas y la lucha comenzó.  
Saitou arremetía contra sus atacantes con maestría, al igual que Yukari. Pero ésta, luego de atravesar con su katana a otro de sus enemigos, vio como un miembro de su grupo estaba por ser atacado por la espalda y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a protegerlo, de forma que recibió una grave herida que iba desde el comienzo de su hombro hasta la mitad de su espalda, del lado derecho.  
Su capitán logro ver de reojo la situación, y, enfadado, acabo con la vida del agresor de la joven.  
-Idiota, qué hiciste?- la voz de Saitou sonaba enojada pero preocupada a la vez, mientras ayudaba a la joven a salir del campo de batalla.  
-Ya, lo siento, pero no podía verlo morir y no hacer nada-la voz de la joven era pausada y débil.  
Pasaron unos minutos que parecían eternos y la escaramuza término, resultando victoriosos los del equipo del pelimorado. No tuvieron bajas, pero tampoco se dieron el lujo de celebrar, ya que inmediatamente el zurdo tomó a la chica en sus brazos y luego de dar instrucciones a algunos de sus subordinados, corrió hacia el cuartel para que la joven recibiera atención médica.

-Auch! Yamazaki-san, eso duele!- desde el pasillo se escuchaban las quejas de Yukari. Habían pasado cinco días del incidente del que salió herida, pero ese tiempo le fue suficiente para recuperar su vitalidad, aunque casi hubiese muerto por pérdida de sangre y una seria infección.  
-Hayashi-san, quédate quieta, te dolerá más si te sigues moviendo- el joven intento proseguir con su tarea, pero Yukari seguía retorciéndose ante el contacto de las medicinas con su herida.  
-Suficiente, ya estoy bien!- aulló de dolor de nuevo y se levantó de golpe con ánimos de marcharse de allí. Poco le importó tener el torso cubierto solo por vendas y una manta que sostenía con sus manos.  
Pero, apenas puso un pie fuera del cuarto, chocó de lleno contra Saitou que, preocupado, había ido a verificar su condición.  
-A dónde crees que vas en ese estado y vestida así?- Saitou la sostuvo de la cintura por inercia, notando la piel descubierta de su espalda.  
-Da igual, ya estoy bien- la chica trató de seguir su camino, apartándose de él, pero él la sostuvo del brazo.  
-No seas idiota, qué piensas ir a hacer con una herida como esa?-Saitou observó su espalda, el corte todavía no había sanado bien, y se notaba que Yamazaki aún no había finalizado el tratamiento.- Yamazaki, te ayudo a terminar con esto-dijo, señalando la herida.  
-Qué?! No! Déjame en paz!- Yukari intentó zafarse del agarre sin éxito.  
-Quédate quieta o volverá a abrirse-Saitou la levantó por la cintura y la adentró de nuevo en la sala. Yukari seguía luchando para escaparse, pero el hombre era más fuerte y, luego de bajarla, la sostuvo firmemente cruzando un brazo por la parte baja de su espalda y el otro por su nuca, en un extraño abrazo, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mirada al otro chico para que prosiguiera con la tarea.  
-Saitou-san, suéltame!-Yukari demandaba, tratando de separarse de él, aun mas cuando sintió el ardor de las medicinas sobre su hombro- Basta, déjame!-Yukari gritaba, el dolor se le hacía insoportable, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Tranquilízate, si sigues moviéndote será peor-Saitou susurró, casi imperceptiblemente, en su oído.  
Yukari se estremeció un poco ante el cálido aliento del hombre, y respiro hondo, en un intento de apaciguarse y pensar en otra cosa.  
Yamazaki terminó más rápido de lo que Yukari pensaba, aunque aún seguía temblando ligeramente por la sensación punzante que permanecía en su músculo, y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tratar de contener el llanto.  
Ella sabía que su semblante debía de ser patético, no quería apartar el rostro de las ropas de Saitou porque no deseaba que la vieran así, tan frágil.  
-Buen trabajo, Yamazaki, ve tranquilo, yo me encargo del resto- Pareciera que el ojiazul leyó los pensamientos de Yukari, ya que, luego de escucharlo, Yamazaki hizo una leve reverencia y salió de allí.  
-Arigatou- la voz femenina era apenas audible, pero lo suficiente como para que el pudiese oírla.  
-No es nada, ahora, date la vuelta, te ayudaré con las vendas.  
Ella obedeció, y el, con delicadeza, comenzo a enredar las blancas tiras sobre su herida.

Yukari's POV  
Me sentía realmente inútil, aunque podía maniobrar mi katana con ambas manos, Hijikata-san y Kondou-san se negaron a dejarme participar siquiera de las patrullas hasta que mi hombro terminara de sanar. Para peor, cada día sentía que tenía menos control de mi brazo derecho. Quizás me había lastimado un nervio, y presentía que "Yukari, la Shinsengumi ambidiestra", pasaría a ser solo zurda.  
Mi ánimo decayó más cuando me obligaron a permanecer con Okita y Heisuke, que estaban enfermos, en los cuarteles mientras todos los demás e incluso Chizuru fueron a montar guardia para proteger al Shogun que pasaba por la ciudad, y luego me enteré de que un idiota que se llamaba a sí mismo "oni" había intentado secuestrar a mi compañera.  
Los días pasaron, y yo me encontraba variando por el jardín, cuando se apareció Kondou-san con otro hombre a su lado.  
-Hayashi, te presento al Dr. Matsumoto, el encargado de realizar los exámenes médicos.-Kondou-san dio a conocer a su acompañante  
-Un placer conocerla, Hayashi-san, me han comentado algo de usted y su condición, por ello, haremos los exámenes en privado, si no le es inconveniente.  
-El placer es mío, Matsumoto-sensei-le sonreí al hombre, parecía alguien agradable-No hay problema, supongo que también sabe lo de mi brazo no?  
-Sí, me gustaría examinarlo también, para evaluar la gravedad actual de la herida.  
Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, mientras Kondou-san se disponía a reunir a los demás para los exámenes físicos.  
Matsumoto-sensei estuvo varios minutos revisando mi herida, preguntándome si me dolía al hacer ciertos movimientos, o al hacer presión aquí o allá.  
-Hayashi-san... Usted no puede cerrar del todo el puño derecho, cierto?  
-Así es... Creo que el corte afectó el agarre de mi mano... Pero eso no importa, puedo pelear con ambas manos después de todo, y a decir verdad, soy mejor con la zurda.  
-Aun así, dada la gravedad de su herida, no creo que pueda realizar movimientos bruscos en menos de un mes, por lo demás, se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud.  
-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando encontré a Chizuru lavando unas verduras, me quedé a hacerle compañía y, unos segundos más tarde, apareció Itou-san con gesto traumado, maldiciendo por lo bajo  
-Qué ocurre, Itou-san?-Chizuru, tan preocupada como siempre, preguntó.  
-Un sujeto llamado Matsumoto me ha dicho que me desnude para los exámenes fisicos- Solté una leve risita ante su actitud.  
-Matsumoto? El Dr. Matsumoto está aquí?-Chizuru parecía sorprendida-Voy a donde los exámenes físicos para verlo.  
-Espera- traté de detenerla, pero cuando me di cuenta, ambas estábamos en el umbral de un salón repleto de hombres con el torso descubierto, siendo examinados por Matsumoto-sensei.  
De repente, Harada-san y Shinpachi-san comenzaron a hacer poses extrañas, ante la mirada divertida de Heisuke-san y la de reproche de...  
Mi cara cruzó todos los tonos de rojo existentes al ver a Saitou. Era tan...perfecto, cómo rayos podía haberlo abrazado tantas veces y no percatarme de eso?  
Entonces, desvió sus ojos hacia mí, y sentí que mi cara ardió más aun, aunque también creo haber visto un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos parecían estarme comiendo por dentro, no podía soportarlo. Así que baje la vista y me fui, con la sensación de que el aún me observaba.

El día siguiente Kondou-san nos ordenó a todos limpiar el cuartel, se ve que Matsumoto-sensei le había dado una buena reprimenda por el estado de la sede y la salud de sus hombres.  
Ya había pasado el mediodía, yo había ya terminado con mis tareas, aunque por el estado de mi herida, tampoco me habían asignado mucho que digamos.  
Fui a buscar a Chizuru, seguramente podría darle una mano con sus quehaceres, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verla con un hombre que, por extraño que suene, se me hacía familiar.  
-Oye, quién eres y qué haces aquí?- el extraño sujeto me miró con aires de superioridad, para luego mostrar un semblante sorprendido mientras me interponía entre mi amiga y él.  
-Yui?-él no dejaba de mirarme, como si me conociera de años-Creí que habías muerto hace años, Yui.  
-Mi nombre es Hayashi Yukari, y no tengo idea quién eres-me puse a la defensiva, este tipo estaba actuando realmente extraño.  
-Acaso te has olvidado de tu hermano y de tu nombre, Kazama Yui?-comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente, tanteé mi cintura, pero para mí mala suerte, no tenía mi espada conmigo-Qué te han hecho? No puedo sentir tu presencia de oni... Pareces una simple humana.  
Retrocedí un poco, aun delante de Chizuru, que tampoco tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Gracias a Kami-sama, de pronto llegaron Hijikata-san, Harada-san y Heisuke-san, quienes estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al invasor.  
-Pronto las encontraré y las llevaré de regreso a donde pertenecen, Chizuru, Yui-dijo esto y desapareció de una forma extraña.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos días y Feliz abril para todos! :D **

**Desde ya pido disculpas por la tardanza, comenzó la época de exámenes y he estado bastante ocupada por ello. Gracias a los que me han enviado reviews, aprecio muchos sus comentarios, realmente me alientan a seguir escribiendo historias (aunque no sea tan buena como quisiera xDD) **

**En fin, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden dejar sus reviews! **

Yukari se encontraba caminando junto a Chizuru por las calles comerciales, en busca de los artículos necesarios para la cena. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y de a poco la gente iba desapareciendo del mercado.  
-Nee, Chizuru, apresurémonos, ya se está haciendo tarde-la aludida asintió, y ambas jóvenes emprendieron el camino de regreso.  
-Así que ahora son recaderas de esos inútiles humanos?- la voz del sujeto que se hacía llamar "oni" se hizo oír- dejen eso, ya es hora que vuelvas a casa, Yui, y tú también Chizuru.  
-Chizuru, corre-ordenó Yukari, empuñando su espada.  
-Pero...Yukari-chan, tu herida...  
-He dicho que corras!-espetó, Chizuru la obedeció.  
-Realmente no sé quién eres ni qué quieres conmigo, pero no voy a permitir que le toques un solo cabello a Chizuru-Dijo la ojiazul, apuntándolo con su katana.  
-Quien diría que mi querida hermana apuntaría su espada contra mí? Anda, no quiero hacerte daño, Yui, ven conmigo y ocupa tu lugar como la oni que eres.  
-De qué estas hablando? Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, mi único hermano está muerto, y mi nombre es Yukari.  
-Se ve que no recuerdas nada, y, por el estado de tu brazo, puedo decir que tus poderes han sido sellados... -Yukari lo miró sorprendida, cómo es que sabía de su condición?-Pero no te preocupes, pronto volverás a la normalidad y me recordaras, a mí, Kazama Chikage, tu querido hermano- Kazama comenzó a acercarse a Yukari, pero esta arremetió contra él con su espada. Aun así, el evadió fácilmente su ataque-te enseñaré a no desafiar a tu hermano, mocosa.  
Así comenzó una feroz batalla entre ambos, a Yukari le costaba mantener el ritmo, la herida había comenzado a dolerle bastante. En un momento trastabilló y Kazama aprovechó la oportunidad para asestar un golpe en su costado derecho y hacerla caer al piso.  
Se acercó a ella para tomarla y llevársela, pero una voz lo impidió.  
-Aléjate de ella!-Saitou se apareció y ataco rápidamente a Kazama, pero este lo evadió sin inconveniente, el shinsengumi siguió atacando, sin embargo, la diferencia de fuerza a favor de Kazama era muy grande, y, luego de un largo rato, el pelimorado se encontraba bastante herido.  
-Ya déjalo!-Yukari gritó, no podía soportar que siguieran hiriendo a Saitou, mas no podía pararse por los cortes en su torso y brazo, y el horrendo dolor que le provocaban- Me iré contigo, así que déjalo en paz, por favor.  
-Mm? Está bien, ya que eres tú quien me lo pide, Yui, lo dejaré vivo- el malhechor se volteó hacia la joven.  
-E...Espera... No...No la...Toques-Saitou trató inútilmente de reincorporarse, aunque ya había perdido bastante sangre.  
-Aun no te rindes? Acaso quieres morir?  
-No voy a dejar que te la lleves- Saitou logró decir, a duras penas.  
-Siendo un simple humano no puedes vencerme, pero creo que te daré una oportunidad-Kazama arrojó un pequeño frasco delante de Saitou, quien lo miró con curiosidad y luego con sorpresa. Era "ochimizu".  
No lo dudó mucho, era la única oportunidad para evitar que Yukari fuera raptada. Ante el horror de los ojos de la chica, Saitou tomó el frasco y bebió su contenido. Instantáneamente, su cabello se tornó blanco como la nieve, y el azul de sus ojos se volvió carmesí. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, y sintió como la fuerza regresaba a su ser.  
Inmediatamente el reciente rasetsu volvió al ataque, logrando hacer una mínima herida en el brazo del contrario, cosa que caldeó más el ánimo de ambos, intensificando la lucha, ante la vista de la impotente chica.  
De repente, Hijikata y los demás capitanes del Shinsengumi aparecieron, seguramente advertidos por Chizuru.  
Al verse en una situación desfavorable, Kazama decidió retirarse, no sin antes advertir que regresaría para llevarse a las féminas.  
Unos segundos después, Saitou se tomó del cuello y comenzó a toser fuertemente, Hijikata, Okita, Shinpachi y Kondou fueron a asistirlo, mientras Sanosuke y Heisuke fueron en ayuda de Yukari, la cual, al pararse, comenzó a sentirse mareada, desmayándose en brazos de Harada.

Se despertó en la habitación que compartía con Chizuru, sobresaltada. Ahora podía recordarlo todo, los eventos del día anterior habían dado rienda suelta a su memoria.  
Su verdadero nombre era Kazama Yui, hermana de Kazama Chikage y miembro de uno de los clanes de onis más poderosos. De pequeña fue secuestrada en un intento de atentado contra su familia, y la arrojaron a un río.  
Una mujer que se encontraba rumbo al pueblo, la encontró y la llevó a su casa. Cuando despertó, se dio con que no recordaba nada de su pasado, y por ello la adoptó y le dio por nombre Hayashi Yukari. Pero la mujer ya tenía un niño recién nacido, y la presencia de otro infante molesto mucho a su marido, quien ya era violento desde la llegada de su primer hijo, intensificando así los malos tratos.  
Yukari se cubrió la boca con sus manos. Luego, tanteó el lugar donde su supuesto hermano la había herido, encontrando solo su piel perfectamente sana.  
Ella era un oni. Por su culpa su "padre" se había vuelto más agresivo. Por su culpa la mujer que la había criado y su hermanito menor habían muerto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Saitou estuviese corriendo con el mismo destino.  
Con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, Yukari salió del cuarto y se dirigió al del capitán que la había salvado, encontrando al vice-comandante en el trayecto.  
-Hayashi! Que haces levantada? Ve inmedia...  
-Cómo esta Saitou-san?- la pregunta se escapó de sus labios, cortando la frase de Hijikata.  
-Él está estable en este momento, pero habrá que esperar un poco más para decir que realmente está a salvo.  
-...Puedo verlo un minuto?  
Los ojos violáceos escrutaron la expresión preocupada y suplicante de la muchacha, y su dueño asintió levemente.  
Yukari pidió permiso y entró en la sala, Saitou yacía en el futón, dormido, pero respiraba con pesadez. La joven se acercó y, sentándose a su lado, apartó algunos mechones de su pálido rostro, y tomó su mano, sintiéndola más fría de lo normal.  
-Saitou-san...yo... Lo lamento... Lo lamento tanto... Si yo fuera más fuerte...-comenzó a sollozar, sentía que la historia volvía a repetirse, que nuevamente estaba al borde de perder a alguien querido por su debilidad.  
-No...Llores...- la voz de Saitou sonó en un débil susurro, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y presionaba débilmente la mano de Yukari, que aun sostenía la suya.  
La jovencita lo miró con sorpresa.  
-Saitou-san... Estás vivo...  
-Claro que si... No voy a morir tan fácilmente.  
Él trató de reincorporarse, y Yukari lo ayudó, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.  
-Gracias a Kami-sama...-ella emitió un suspiro de alivio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Saitou, quien delicadamente posó una mano en su cabeza.  
-Dime... Por qué ese tipo quiere secuestrarte?- Yukari se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, para luego llevar su vista al suelo.  
-Yo... Soy su hermana, un oni... Intentaron matarme de pequeña, pero sobreviví, aunque mis recuerdos y mis poderes quedaron sellados o algo así... Y la que pensaba que era mi madre me salvó y me llevó a su casa, me dio este nombre, y...-tomó un respiro para poder continuar, ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante- y Yuu-kun era recién nacido aun, su padre golpeaba a mi madre, y todo empeoró cuando yo llegué a sus vidas... Si ella no me hubiese recogido, quizás seguiría viva, al igual que Yuu-kun...  
-Entonces... Eso de los onis... Realmente existen?  
Yukari se levantó y tomó la katana de Saitou, que descansaba en una esquina. La desenvainó y se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo que, momentos después, fue cerrándose hasta desaparecer ante la vista del hombre.  
-Soy un monstruo... Todas las personas importantes para mí, murieron por mi causa... Yo no quiero que mueras, Saitou-san...No quiero...-gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.  
-Hayashi, todo ocurre por una razón, no es tu culpa que tu madre o tu hermano hayan muerto, sólo fue lo que debía suceder... -sus ojos cálidos se fijaron en la figura de la joven, quien, dejando el arma en su lugar, regresó a su anterior sitio-La vida a veces es demasiado injusta y cruel... Es por eso que nosotros luchamos. Si aquello a lo que llamamos Dios no hace justicia, debemos hacerla nosotros... -de alguna forma, Yukari sentía que él acababa de aceptar la realidad que exponía, como si, tratando de darle ánimos a ella, hubiese encontrado las respuestas que él mismo había estado buscando-Creo que esa es la verdadera misión de aquel que decide empuñar una espada. Así, yo he decidido proteger con mi espada y mi vida a aquellos que me apreciaron pese a ser zurdo, y tú, la memoria de tu hermano.  
-...Saitou-san-Yukari miraba hacia abajo, para luego ver directo a los azules orbes del hombre-No sólo quiero proteger a mi hermano, también a ti, Saitou-san. La próxima vez será mi turno de salvarte, tenlo en mente.- una sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Yukari, mientras las mejillas de Saitou se tornaban rosadas.  
-Yo...- trató de decir, pero sintió un gran escozor en la garganta, como sí quemara. Su cabello comenzó a tornarse blanco, y sus ojos, de color sangre-Ve...vete...-dijo a duras penas, ante una espantada joven.  
Pero ella no se alejó, no volvería a huir, no dejaría que otra vez esa poción se llevara a la gente que quería.  
-Saitou-san, yo... Te daré mi sangre-dijo, decidida.  
-Te he dicho que te marches...vete- Saitou trató de alejarla de él, no quería causarle daño, pero ella no daría el brazo a torcer, más aún, tomó la katana del rasetsu y, luego de aflojar leve y rápidamente su ropa, se hizo un corte en el cuello, cerca de la clavícula derecha.  
Yukari se acercó a Saitou nuevamente, pero éste se resistía.  
-Hayashi... Vete ahora, aléjate...  
-Prometí que te protegería, incluso si eso significa pagar mis deudas con mi sangre. Te debo la vida, así que no hay nada de malo en entregarte un trozo de ella-Yukari se acercó y expuso su auto-lesión ante él-Anda, bebe, después de todo, soy un oni, sanará enseguida.  
El autocontrol de Saitou no dio para más, y, tomándola por los hombros, acercó su rostro al cuello de la joven, lamiendo la piel de porcelana, limpiando los hilos del líquido rojo que había en ella, para luego dirigir sus labios directamente al corte, succionando su sangre cual vampiro hambriento.  
Yukari se estremeció ante el primer contacto, pero se tranquilizó al instante, y acarició de forma delicada el blanquecino cabello, que de a poco fue recuperando su tono violáceo.  
-Mi sangre...Sabe bien, Saitou-san?- la pregunta resbaló por la garganta de Yukari sin que ella lo notara.  
-Sabe...como miel… Dulce, pero tibia- Saitou hablaba débilmente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.-Por qué lo hiciste?... Soy sólo un monstruo que se merece el inferno... Tú aún tienes un futuro por delante, estás a tiempo de irte y ser feliz.- el tibio aliento del ojiazul chocaba con el hombro de la chica.  
-No sería feliz sabiendo que dejé atrás a la persona que me ha salvado la vida tantas veces... Y si tú eres un monstruo, y mi pecado es alimentar tu sed, estoy dispuesta a compartir el inferno contigo.  
Saitou la miró con sorpresa, realmente ella era sorprendente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo había hecho perder la cabeza, a él, el siempre impasible y serio Saitou Hajime. Era la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir una y mil emociones distintas en menos de un día.  
-Yo...debo hablar con Hijikata-san de mí, de lo que soy... Duerme un rato, te hará bien- Yukari se paró y se dirigió a la puerta- Volveré más tarde, por sí necesitas algo, sí?.

-Entonces... Eres familia de ese sujeto?- Yukari se encontraba sentada frente al comandante, vice-comandante y demás capitanes del Shinsengumi, excepto Saitou, explicando lo que había recordado de su pasado.  
-Sí, su hermana, para ser más exactos... Pero aun así, no tengo planeado ir con él, mi decisión es permanecer aquí.  
-Me alegro de ello, Hayashi, pero de todas formas, debemos de ponerte bajo el cuidado de alguien, en caso de que algo como lo de ayer vuelva a ocurrir-dijo Kondou.  
-Yo puedo vigilarla si es necesario, Kondou-san-Okita se ofreció.  
-Estás bien con ello, Hayashi?-Preguntó Kondou.  
-Sí, claro, si realmente lo considera necesario, no tengo inconvenientes.  
-Entonces, desde hoy pasarás de la tercera división a la primera, cuento con ustedes, Hayashi, Souji.

Yukari se despertó de golpe.  
-Chizuru... Oíste eso?-Chizuru asintió, un extraño sonido las había despertado a ambas.  
De repente, vieron una sombra detrás de la puerta, y lo siguiente fue un rasetsu enloquecido entrando a su cuarto. Ambas despidieron un grito, aterradas. La maléfica criatura se abalanzó sobre ellas, hiriendo a Chizuru en su brazo derecho y a Yukari, en el izquierdo.  
Por suerte, Hijikata apareció en escena y atacó al rasetsu por detrás, causando que cayera.  
-Ustedes dos, huyan, ahora!- las chicas trataron de escapar, pero el monstruo moribundo tomó a Chizuru del tobillo, y solo la soltó luego de que Sanosuke clavara su lanza en él.

Todos los demás llegaron segundos después, alertados por los alaridos anteriores de las jóvenes. Sannan-san apareció un momento después.  
-Disculpen, me distraje y lo perdí de vista...Yukimura-kun, Hayashi-san, están bien?  
-S...si... -Asintieron ambas.  
-Claro que no lo están!-Sannan-san se acercó a Chizuru y examinó su herida, manchándose una de sus manos con su sangre.  
De pronto, comenzó a retorcerse, el olor de la sangre lo estaba enloqueciendo. Su cabello se tiñó de blanco y sus ojos de rojo, mientras Hijikata y Saitou alejaban a ambas de él.  
De repente, el rasetsu se aproximó a ellas, pero el zurdo y el vice-comandante las protegieron. Sannan-san, desquiciado, lamió la mano que se había manchado con el vital líquido de Chizuru, y unos segundos después, volvió a sacudirse, recuperando de nuevo su conciencia humana.  
-...Yukimura-kun... Qué acabo de...?-Sannan-san parecía no recordar muy bien lo que había hecho, pero no tuvieron tiempo de explicarse, ya que inmediatamente apareció Itou, quien puso una expresión de sorpresa y horror al ver a quien todos habían declarado muerto. Kondou se lo llevó alegando que ya era tarde y le explicaría todo por la mañana, y desaparecieron de la vista del resto mientras Itou protestaba.  
-Mmm...Parece que no tenemos más remedio que matarlo?-Preguntó Okita.  
Hijikata no le respondió.  
-Ustedes dos, pueden usar mi habitación por esta noche, pero primero vayan con Yamazaki para que vende sus heridas. Saitou, ve con ellas.  
-Pero, en un rato des...-Yukari trató de decir, pero Hijikata no se lo permitió.  
-Eso no importa, por lo pronto está sangrando, así que ve.  
Los tres se pusieron en camino a la habitación de Yamazaki, pero Saitou no lucía muy bien.  
-Saitou-san, ocurre algo?-Pregunto Yukari, y, cuando él le dirigió la mirada, pudo verlo.  
Necesitaba sangre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches a todos y felices pascuas atrasadas!(?. **

**Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios, es muy motivador para mi saber que les gustan mis historias. Aprovecho para contarles que estoy trabajando en otro one-shot, aunque creo que tiene un aire más histórico que mis otros trabajos, y también estoy pensando en un UA de Hakuouki más enfocado en Hijikata y Chizuru, al estilo de Resident Evil, o de The Last of Us, quienes sepan algo de videojuegos sabrán entenderme xD. **

**Sin más para decir, les dejo el cap de hoy, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus reviews!**

-Chizuru, ve tú con Yamazaki, yo iré en un momento... Podemos hablar un minuto, Saitou-san?-Yukari no esperó respuesta de ninguno de los dos, y arrastró al zurdo fuera de la vista de la otra joven.  
-Saitou-san... Necesitas sangre, no?-el aludido se sorprendió, acaso era tan malo ocultando su sed?  
-No-mintió-era eso lo que querías decirme?  
-Saitou-san... Estas mintiendo-dijo ella, llevando las manos a sus mejillas y acercándose a él, para que no le apartara la mirada- Tus ojos lo dicen todo, tienes sed... No es necesario que te contengas, sabes? ... Me siento impotente al verte así por mi causa  
-Hayashi-Saitou se perdía en el decidido pero angustiado mirar de la joven, quería quitar sus ojos de ese azul que lo estaba consumiendo, pero ella no se lo permitía.  
-Déjame ayudarte... Por favor- El hombre vio con tristeza como la joven lo miraba suplicante, algo dentro de él dolía cada vez que ella se ponía así.  
Entonces, él apartó las palmas de la joven de su rostro, y la llevó a su habitación.  
-Saitou-san...- el pelimorado cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego dirigirle su atención.  
-Hayashi, no quiero que te hieras solo por sentirte en deu...  
-Ya te lo dije, no lo hago por compromiso... Yo realmente quiero ayudarte...No quiero ver como el ochimizu se lleva a otra persona importante para mí... Quiero tener el poder de evitarlo esta vez...- Yukari sonaba angustiada e impotente.  
Saitou no podía resistir más ni su expresión, ni el aroma de la sangre de la herida de la muchacha.  
-Está bien...-suspiró derrotado, a lo que Yukari respondió con una mirada sorprendida, para luego aflojar un poco su ropa y bajar la manga izquierda hasta dejar la lesión al descubierto.  
El corte lucía profundo y aun sangraba un poco. Al instante, el cabello del hombre perdió el color, y él, aun reticente, se acercó a la herida, para luego lamer con cuidado los restos de sangre de su brazo, notando como ella se estremecía ante en contacto, pero su cordura ya había sido enterrada por sus instintos para cuando quiso preguntarle si estaba bien.  
Unos minutos después, cuando el corte ya casi había cerrado, Saitou volvió a la normalidad.  
-Ya te sientes mejor?  
Él asintió levemente. Ella acomodó un par de mechones de su cabello, revuelto por el ajetreo de antes, y le plantó un beso en la pálida mejilla, para luego hundir la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.  
-Arigatou- susurró contra su piel, acto que enrojeció al capitán aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.  
-No vuelvas a hacer esto... Me siento como una bestia alimentándome de tu dolor.  
-La bestia soy yo por ofrecerte mi sangre... Pero si eso evita que te ocurra algo, entonces no me arrepiento. Aunque es algo bastante egoísta... Parece ser que soy un demonio en todo sentido, no?  
-Hayashi...-Saitou inclinó la cabeza para verla a la cara, pero ella tuvo la misma idea, y los rostros de ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Ninguno de los dos se movió, se limitaron a perderse en la mirada opuesta, podían oír el respirar del otro, los latidos de sus agitados corazones.  
Casi sin notarlo, se acercaron lentamente, hasta unir sus labios en un suave toque, una ligera caricia, cálida y delicada, que hizo que ambos recuperaran la noción de sus sentidos.  
Saitou, más rojo que un tomate, se apartó.  
-Di...disculpa...yo- balbuceó, no entendía por qué razón había actuado de esa forma tan irresponsable e inadecuada para un guerrero, según el. Pero esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando Yukari posó una mano en su mejilla y volvió a besarlo.  
-Qué sentiste?-Preguntó ella, su voz era suave, casi un susurro.  
-Yo... No estoy... Seguro...-Respondió, su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón golpeteaba fuertemente contra su pecho, sentía sus mejillas arder. Lo que menos podía hacer era coordinar un pensamiento, mucho menos describir lo que sentía en ese momento. En consecuencia, Yukari repitió el contacto, pero, al caer en cuenta de sus actos, la chica se apartó, cubriéndose la boca con su mano.  
-Yo... Lo lamento...lo lamento mucho...no debería... Haber... Lo siento...- Tartamudeó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente, huyendo de allí, y dejando a un Saitou de lo más confundido.

-Yukimura, podrías darle algo a Hayashi?-Saitou preguntó, antes de irse con Itou y Heisuke, abandonando al Shinsengumi.  
-Puedo ir a buscarla, seguro que ella también quiere despedirse-Chizuru intentó voltearse para ir a llamar a la otra joven, pero el hombre la detuvo.  
-No es necesario, debe de estar agotada aun... Solo entrégale esto- dijo él, tendiéndole un sobre a la chica.  
-Está bien, Saitou-san, se lo daré apenas despierte.  
-Arigatou, Yukimura...-levantó su vista hacia el cielo, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo volaban por doquier-me pregunto cuántas veces he visto los cerezos en flor aquí, en Kyoto... Creo que todas las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo, incluso el Shinsengumi.  
-Entonces, te marchas porque hemos cambiado?  
-Eso no significa que todo deba cambiar...También creo en aquellas cosas que nunca cambian-Saitou se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, con un semblante pensativo en su rostro.

"Lamento tener que despedirme de esta forma, pero sería demasiado difícil para mi decirte todo esto en persona, espero que sepas comprenderlo.  
Quiero empezar por decirte que, luego de meditarlo, encontré una respuesta a lo que me preguntaste. En ese momento, sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, que mi mente se puso en blanco, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que se sentía suave, cálido. Quizás por eso no supe responderte al instante.  
Sé que puede que este no sea el medio apropiado, y que, no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
Te quiero. No solo como una colega, o como persona, creo que hasta podría decir que te amo. Creí que no era más que simple admiración por tu forma de ser, pero, después de lo que pasó, me he dado cuenta de que fue algo que mi corazón anhelaba, que no quiero dejarte ir ni permitir que te lastimen. Cuando estás cerca, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso, preocupado de que algo te ocurra. Tengo miedo de morir, de no poder ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, de no poder protegerte.  
Eres la única capaz de provocar en mí todas las emociones que puede sentir una persona. Eres tú quien me hace más humano.  
No me malinterpretes, no es por esto que me marcho, comprenderás el porqué de mi partida cuando llegue el momento. Solo quiero pedirte que me des un poco de tiempo, quizás el estar alejado de ti me ayude a terminar de disipar mis dudas con respecto a lo que me dice mi corazón y mi verdadero deber como samurái, pero, aunque todo cambie mientras yo no esté contigo, sé que estos sentimientos no lo harán, y espero que sea igual con los tuyos.  
Te prometo que pronto volveremos a vernos para poder decirte todo esto de frente, cuando tenga el valor para hacerlo.  
Hasta entonces, te quiere.  
Saitou Hajime"  
-Qué...mierda es esto?-Yukari abolló con fuera el papel que Chizuru le había entregado.-Primero se marcha y luego me deja esto... Quién diablos te crees que eres, Saitou desgraciado!-Yukari rompió en llanto de ira, impotencia y dolor. Chizuru no sabía muy bien que hacer, poco entendía de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Yukari-chan...-Chizuru se acercó a ella y la abrazó, quería hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que podía confiar en ella.  
-Yo... Yo lo amo... Amo a ese maldito bastardo-Maldijo entre sollozos la ojiazul- Qué necesidad tenía de decirme que también me ama si ahora se va?..  
-Yukari-chan... Quizás él solo quería ser sincero contigo... En algún momento regresará y podrán aclararlo todo-trató de consolarla-sabes? Antes de irse, él me dijo que aunque las cosas cambian al pasar el tiempo, hay algunas que permanecen inmutables... Yo creo que sus sentimientos no cambiaran tan fácilmente.  
-Ya no me interesa, Chizuru... Él decidió dejarme atrás, y yo tampoco llegué aquí buscando marido... Solo pasó lo que debía pasar...-Yukari se secó las lágrimas con las manos y sonrió a su amiga. Pero Chizuru notó que ya no era la misma, su sonrisa era falsa, y sus ojos eran fríos, vacíos, sin la alegría tan característica de ella.

Yukari's POV  
Siendo sincera, Saitou me había hecho pedazos lo poco que me quedaba de corazón. Ya había sufrido bastante, y fue como si se riera en mi cara, disfrutando de mi dolor. Ni siquiera estaba segura si realmente me quería tanto como decía, pero aun así, la forma en la que todo ocurrió me destrozó el alma.  
Ya no quería confiar en nadie ni mostrarme vulnerable. Creo que en la única persona en la que podía creer era en Chizuru, no preguntó nada, pero aun así, me hizo saber que podía contar con ella.  
Pasaron un par de días desde la partida de Saitou, pero aún tenía un humor de perros que Okita-san tuvo que soportar durante nuestras patrullas.  
-Yukari-chan, has estado muy distante últimamente, te ocurre algo?-me preguntó Okita-san, cuando me vio practicando con mi espada en el patio trasero, aun cuando ya estaba oscureciendo.  
-No, estoy bien, Okita-san-creo que mi voz sonó bastante cortante, pero aun no recuperaba del todo mi actitud vivaz y optimista.  
-Entonces... Podemos hablar? Quiero decirte algo importante.-asentí con la cabeza y, tomándome de la mano, me llevo hasta su habitación. No tenía idea que quería decirme, solo sé que tuve un mal presentimiento.  
Y no me equivoqué.  
Al cerrar la puerta, comenzó a acercarse a mí hasta acorralarme contra la pared.  
-Okita-san, que sucede?-Quería escapar de allí, pero no podía. Toda esta situación me olía mal.  
-Yukari...-el escucharlo decir mi nombre sin el "chan" me sonó de lo más extraño, no sé el porqué, pero no me agradaba-Sabes? Me has gustado desde el momento en que te atreviste a enfrentarme de esa forma tan descarada...-me quedé helada, no podía ser que la persona que había intentado matarme cuando llegué aquí ahora me decía que me quería-me gusta tu forma de ser, tus reacciones, quiero que todo lo que respecta a ti sea mío-se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro y reaccioné. No podía dejar que esto siguiera.  
-Mil disculpas, Okita-san, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- me excusé, empujándolo.  
-Ya veo...te gusta alguien más, no?- la mirada casi seductora que había en sus ojos hasta hacia unos momentos se volvió oscura- es el idiota de Hajime-kun, no?-de seguro debí haberme sonrojado al verme descubierta-Así que es él... No ves que se fue y ni siquiera te dijo adiós? Él no va a volver, no le importas-cada una de sus palabras se sentían como cuchillas atravesando mi pecho-en cambio yo si estoy aquí, Yukari, puedo protegerte y darte todo lo que él no te dio.  
-Okita-san...por favor, no insistas... No estoy en condiciones de querer a nadie... no vine aquí buscando amigos ni relaciones...Lo siento-salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, tenía ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, ya no tenía quien me consolara, Saitou se había marchado, y acababa de rechazar a Okita. Estaba sola de nuevo, creí que solo Chizuru podría hacerme sentir mejor, así que fui a buscarla, cuando me dijeron que una tal Sen había venido a visitarla.  
Después de un rato, escuché su voz en una habitación, así como las de Hijikata-san y los demás capitanes, además de la de una desconocida. No quería interrumpir, así que me quede allí, esperando que terminaran su reunión, pero no pude evitar oír lo que decían, ni sorprenderme con ello. Chizuru también era un oni. Esa chica quería llevársela para protegerla de Kazama Chikage...  
-Disculpen la intromisión, pero yo también soy un oni, y van a llevarse a Chizuru sobre mi cadáver -irrumpí en la habitación, y la tal Sen me miró sorprendida.  
-Pude sentir tu presencia desde hace un rato.. Llámame Sen, es un placer conocerte-me sonrió-cómo te llamas?  
-Hayashi Yukari-respondí. Creo que Sen pensó algo por un momento.  
-mmm... No he oído nunca de ninguna familia oni con ese apellido, pero tu sangre de demonio está pura, intacta, al igual que la de Chizuru-chan... De dónde vienes?  
-Yo..-tragué saliva, si le decía quién era, se llevaría a Chizuru a rastras de ser necesario, pero pensé también que si sabía que no reconocía a Kazama como mi hermano y que podía cuidar de mi amiga, quizás desistiría en su intento de llevársela-Yo soy hermana de Kazama Chikage, me secuestraron cuando era pequeña, perdí la memoria y terminé viviendo como humana hasta hace unos meses...Kazama Yui...creo que ese era mi nombre de oni...  
-Tú eres... La princesa Oni?-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.  
-Princesa que?... No tengo idea de qué hablas.  
-Cada mil años nace en una familia oni un niño o niña con un poder ampliamente mayor que el del resto de los onis, así se define al clan que dominará a los demás por el siguiente milenio-por primera vez desde que entré, habló la mujer que se encontraba acompañando a Sen.-La ultima heredera nació en la familia Kazama, bajo el nombre de Kazama Yui, pero varias familias oni se unieron y la secuestraron, luego de eso, no se supo nada mas de ella.  
-Eso no me importa, no voy a ir con Kazama... Yo... No quiero dejar de ser humana... O al menos, quiero vivir como tal. Voy a quedarme aquí, y prometo proteger a Chizuru, no importa qué.  
-Pero, Yui-sama-el oír a Sen llamarme de esa forma tan extraña me hizo sentir escalofríos.  
-Yukari...no soy una princesa, soy una vagabunda que encontró su lugar aquí. Yo pertenezco a este sitio, al Shinsengumi, al igual que Chizuru.  
-Está bien, Yukari-san... Respeto tu decisión-Sen me respondió con una sonrisa-y tú, Chizuru-chan, qué quieres hacer?  
-Permaneceré aquí-me sentí más calmada al oírla decir eso, y creo que los demás también, sobretodo Hijikata-san.

Un gran bullicio que provenía del frente del cuartel nos despertó a Chizuru y a mí. Manoteé mi haori del Shinsengumi y me lo puse para disimular mi ropa de dormir y tomé mi espada, ya lista para salir.  
-Chizuru, tu qued...mierda-iba a decir, cuando vi que ella salía corriendo de la habitación. Traté de seguirla lo mas rápido posible, desenredando las sabanas de mis piernas torpemente.  
-Chizuru!-la llamé, pero luego la vi siendo sotenida y retorciéndose en los brazos de Kazama-Desgraciado, déjala en paz!-vociferé.  
-Yui... Sabes que ella también es una de nosotros...Debo llevarla a donde pertenece, ya regresaré para llevarte conmigo  
-Espera!...Si tu...-respiré hondo, no quería hacer esto, pero mi deber era proteger a Chizuru, no podía permitir que se la llevara-Si tú dejas libre a Chizuru y dejas de perseguirla, me iré contigo en este mismo momento, sin resistirme, y aceptaré mi identidad como oni-su rostro mostro interés en mi propuesta, realmente parecía estar considerándolo -después de todo, la Princesa Oni es más valiosa que un oni común y corriente, no?  
-Así que sabes eso... Debe haber sido Sen quien te contó esa historia... Pero, considerando que tienes razón, y que además eres mi hermana, lo aceptaré, Yui-contestó, dejando a Chizuru a un lado-Vamos, hermana.  
-Yukari-chan, no!-Chizuru intentó detenerme, pero no logró alcanzarnos.  
-Perdóname Chizuru, pero debo de hacerlo si quiero que estés a salvo.-le sonreí triste.  
Hijikata-san y los demás miraron sorprendidos como me marchaba con él, de seguro me odiaban, pero estaba segura de mi decisión.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes a todos! (^-^)/ **

**Hoy no tengo avisos parroquiales para hacer, más que seguir agradeciendo sus comentarios, así que los dejo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews! n.n**

-Yui-sama, el desayuno ya está listo-Yukari se revolvió en las sábanas que la cubrían.  
-Está bien, Ayumi, enseguida voy-respondió soñolienta, frotándose los ojos. Desde su llegada a la mansión de la familia Kazama la trataban cual miembro de la realeza.  
Se desperezó y se dispuso a vestirse, no sin antes tomar su haori del Shinsengumi y contemplarlo por unos minutos, disfrutando de los recuerdos que le traía.  
Se colocó un kimono verde con flores blancas y un obi azul a tono con sus ojos, se peinó el cabello y se maquilló sutilmente, como buena dama que le habían obligado a ser en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí.  
Cualquiera que le hubiese visto no la habría reconocido, le habían enseñado modales, posturas, tradiciones y demás, así como también la instruían en el control de sus recientes poderes, aunque seguía prefiriendo el uso de la espada.  
Recordó entonces que tenía un importante asunto que discutir con Kazama.  
Se había enterado que Amagiri y Shiranui habían tendido una emboscada al Shinsengumi en la guarida de Itou y habían tratado de llevarse a Chizuru con ellos.  
Al encontrar a su hermano en los pasillos de la residencia, le dirigió una mirada de molestia.  
-Por qué rayos Amagiri-san y Shiranui-san trataron de traer aquí a Chizuru!? Se suponía que si yo dejaba de resistirme tú ya no te meterías con ella ni con el Shinsengumi-reclamó molesta.  
-Yui, eso fue un mero asunto de los clanes Satsuma y Choshuu, además, aunque tú eres importante como mi hermana y legítima Princesa oni, Chizuru es mi prometida, y no puedo permitir que se mezcle con esos corruptos humanos por más tiempo.  
-Estas diciendo que me engañaste!?-vociferó-Suficiente, ya estoy harta de todo esta historia de la Princesa y demás tonterías, me largo de aquí.  
-Hazlo y me encargaré personalmente de eliminar a tus amiguitos del Shinsengumi delante de tus propios ojos-Yukari hizo un ademán para irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar la amenazante voz de su hermano. Sabía que él no mentía, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.  
-Maldito bastardo-masculló.  
-Yui-sama, ya es hora de sus lecciones de caligrafía-Ayumi se hizo presente, cortando la conversación de los onis.  
La aludida no respondió. Se limitó a darle una mirada de odio puro a Kazama e irse de allí.

Yukari ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, meses que habían transcurrido desde el día que dejó el Shinsengumi, pero aún conservaba su viejo haori. Solo con mirarlo, todos sus recuerdos de aquellos días en compañía de Chizuru y los altos mandos del grupo la inundaban, al igual que aquel sentimiento imborrable que profesaba a Saitou. Muchas veces se le ocurría pensar que él realmente había regresado, y que ahora de seguro la odiaba por haberse ido sin que él lo supiera, y que imaginaba que ella lo había hecho solo para devolverle el golpe que él le dio cuando se fue con Itou. Aun así, ella estaba preocupada por él, después de todo, era un rasetsu y ya no tenía acceso a su sangre, estuviese donde estuviese. Su semblante entristeció al imaginar el sufrimiento de su amado ante la sed de sangre que seguramente no sería saciada por más que medicinas temporales.  
-Saitou, estés donde estés... No mueras- susurró, mirando a la luna asomarse por su ventana. Una lágrima se escapó de sus azules ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que Saitou estuviese muerto, y no tardó mucho en comenzar a sollozar débilmente.  
Así se durmió, abrazando su abrigo celeste y con la imagen del pelimorado rondando en su cabeza.  
-Yui-sama, despierte, Amagiri-san la busca-Ayumi llamó.  
-Ah?-abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía bastante la cabeza, aun así, se levantó y salió de su habitación junto con su acompañante.  
-Ocurre algo, Amagiri-san?-Yukari preguntó al robusto hombre frente a ella.  
-Yui-sama, me ordenaron averiguar sobre algunos rasetsus del clan Tosa que supuestamente han escapado, y pensé que quizás sería una buena ocasión para poner a prueba su entrenamiento-contestó.  
-Está bien, voy por mi espada y regreso enseguida-Yukari asintió, después de todo, Amagiri era quien se ocupaba de sus entrenamientos, tanto de sus habilidades de oni como de manejo de la espada, y gracias a él, había logrado mejorar drásticamente.

Saitou miró hacia ambos lados, oculto entre las sombras. Vio a Sannan-san salir sospechosamente a altas horas de la noche, por lo que no dudó mucho en seguirlo.  
Al girar en una esquina perdió de vista a su objetivo, pero pudo observar a un rasetsu luchando con Amagiri. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, desenfundó su espada y cortó violentamente el brazo de la bestia, pero cuando levantó su katana para asestarle el último golpe, la criatura comenzó a retorcerse, se volvió polvo y se encendió un extraño fuego que luego desapareció, dejando solo cenizas.  
-Me sorprende que me ayudara, usted es Saitou-dono no? Se lo agradezco-Amagiri hizo una leve inclinación en señal de gratitud  
-Amagiri Kyuuju? Eso era un rasetsu, no es así?  
-Era un rasetsu del clan Tosa, creado por Yukimura Kodou-respondió-Se rumoreaba que algunos habían escapado y estaban asesinando gente en Edo, vine a verificarlo-el oni se acercó a las cenizas del rasetsu-me ordenaron eliminarlos en cuanto los viera, pero se ve que ya había consumido su fuerza vital-unió sus manos en un breve rezo por el alma del fallecido y volvió a erguirse.  
-Fuerza vital?  
-Los poderes de los rasetsu no son un regalo divino-explicó-Fuerza anormal, agilidad e increíble velocidad para sanar, esas habilidades están dentro de cada individuo, solo usan en poco tiempo lo que deberían utilizar de a poco durante toda su vida.  
-Entonces mientras más utilicen sus poderes, más se acorta su vida?-preguntó Saitou con una expresión seria en el rostro  
-Así es.  
-Así que se volvió cenizas porque ya había llegado su hora de morir-el shinsengumi dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los pocos restos del rasetsu.  
Amagiri asintió.  
-Amagiri-san, ya acabé con los de atrás, pero varios murieron so...-Yukari apareció en la oscuridad de la noche, pero calló repentinamente al ver a Saitou.

Yukari's POV  
Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Saitou. Lucía tan diferente con ese traje occidental y su cabello corto. Era raro, pero aun así se veía demasiado... Cómo decirlo? Guapo, perfecto, aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre lo había visto de esa forma.  
Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, tenía ganas de llorar de alivio al ver que aún se encontraba bien, lo había extrañado tanto.  
-Hayashi-lo oí llamarme en voz baja. Ahora que lo pienso, yo también debía parecerle bastante distinta a la última vez que nos vimos. Mi cabello había crecido y creo que lucía como una mujer debería de verse y no como la vagabunda errante que fui en otros días.  
Creo que ambos éramos dos conocidos en cuerpos extraños.  
-Yui-sama, buen trabajo, entonces, es hora de irnos-Amagiri-san hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Saitou como saludo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión de mi familia, pero no lo seguí, mis pies, mi cuerpo en general no respondía. Amagiri-san lo notó y se volvió hacia mí.  
-Si está dispuesta a ser declarada un oni exiliado por su propia familia, puede ir con él entonces, no me opondré.  
Su propuesta me sorprendió. Realmente quería regresar al Shinsengumi, pero no quería meter en problemas a Amagiri-san.  
-Pero... Amagiri-san... Si yo no regreso...  
-No se preocupe por mí, solo diré que huyó cuando me encontraba enfrentando a los rasetsus-me interrumpió. Miré a Saitou, no volvería si él consideraba que no debía hacerlo. Me sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias, Amagiri-san...Lamento si te causo inconvenientes, pero mi lugar está junto al Shinsengumi.  
-Como desee, Yui-sama, cuídese, de seguro Kazama no dejará las cosas de esta forma, adiós-Amagiri-san se despidió y desapareció.  
De repente, sentí que tiraban de mi brazo, y cuando me di cuenta, Saitou me estaba abrazando.  
-Por qué te fuiste antes de que regresara?-me reprochó con voz triste, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, tuve deseos de llorar cuando sentí su aliento contra mi cuello, sus brazos sosteniéndome con fuerza, todo aquello que tanto había añorado-Pensé que moriría cuando Hijikata-san me dijo que te habías ido.. Creí que me odiabas.  
-Realmente, si te odio-dije, quería que supiera todo lo que sentí cuando se fue sin despedirse siquiera. Cuando me oyó, se alejó un poco de mí y me miró sorprendido y triste-Pensaste que el dejarme ese mugroso papel e irte sin ser capaz ni de decirme adiós no me dolería? Creíste que diciéndome que me querías y que de todas formas ibas a marcharte no iba a enojarme? Te odio, elegí odiarte porque quererte me dolía-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, sé que quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura, pero necesitaba decírselo, que supiera todo lo que había sufrido por él-Y lo que más odio es que aun de esa forma no puedo dejar de quererte... Desde la última vez que nos vimos no pude dejar de preguntarme si estabas bien, si todo lo que escribiste en esa nota era cierto, si aún me querías, si me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti...-ya no podía hablar, mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada y no lograba dejar de llorar.  
Saitou se quitó los guantes negros que cubrían sus manos, para luego secar con ellas mis lágrimas, sostener mi rostro y besarme con suavidad.  
-Lo lamento...-apenas nos separamos, a tal punto que nuestros labios aún se rozaban levemente-Kondou-san me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero tienes razón, fui un cobarde por no poder decirte lo que siento...-unió nuestros labios nuevamente, aunque solo por algunos segundos-Te extrañe tanto... Me odié cuando me contaron lo que pasó, por no estar contigo para evitarlo...Lo siento-volvió a hundir su rostro en mi hombro, abrazándome aún más fuerte-No sé qué hacer con esto que siento, quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir nunca, alejarte de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño o que se atreva a mirarte...-creo que a esta altura, ambos estábamos totalmente sonrojados, jamás en la vida me hubiese imaginado que el sería capaz de decir cosas de esa forma-Eres hermosa y no quiero que nadie más lo vea, te quiero solo para mí, aunque sé que es un deseo demasiado egoísta.

-Entonces, te propongo un trato-estaba completamente feliz, no podía creer que el fuese así de sincero con sus sentimientos-Si te prometo ser solamente tuya, con todo lo que implica, me prometes que nunca vas a dejarme de nuevo?-se irguió y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Hecho-buscó mi mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos-Te amo.

Saitou's POV  
Sentí que el alma me regresó al cuerpo después de mucho tiempo cuando la vi aparecer.  
Se veía tan hermosa y distinta, el rojo de su kimono combinaba perfectamente con su piel, y su cabello era más largo, lucia más fina y delicada, pero sus ojos azules reflejaban que, por dentro, seguía siendo la misma persona de la que me enamoré.  
Cuando regrese al Shinsengumi de mi misión de espionaje a Itou-san, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió, al escuchar a Hijikata-san decir que ella se había ido con Kazama para evitar que se llevara a Chizuru, y maldije el hecho de no haber estado con ella para protegerla.  
Y ahora, que caminábamos tranquilamente hacia los cuarteles, tomados de la mano, poniéndonos al tanto de lo que habíamos vivido en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, me sentía inmensamente agradecido con el destino que me permitió poder encontrarla.  
-Saitou-la escuché llamarme-Te encuentras bien? Te quedaste mirando la nada.  
-Solo pensaba...-le sonreí, y, de pronto, me di cuenta de que realmente no sabía cómo llamarla, seguramente había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había oído el nombre que le dieron como humana-Por cierto, como debería llamarte ahora?  
-Yukari-me sonrió.  
-Está bien, Hayashi-me miró con un toque de molestia.  
-Dije Yukari, YU-KA-RI- su voz sonaba cual niño haciendo un berrinche, creo que esos infantilismos eran una de las tantas cosas que me llamaban la atención y amaba de ella.  
-Como quieras, Yukari-ella sonrió triunfante, y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a los cuarteles, cuando ya estaba amaneciendo.  
Vimos a Yukimura salir de su cuarto, seguramente para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.  
-Chizuru!-Yukari salió corriendo a abrazar a Yukimura. Después de todo, aunque luciera como una verdadera princesa, aún era la chica espontánea y explosiva que recordaba.  
-Yukari-chan-Yukimura se sorprendió bastante al verla y le correspondió el abrazo. Sonreí levemente. Quizás no era el único feliz de que ella regresara. Después de todo, tanto para ella como para mí, el Shinsengumi era nuestra familia.

-Entonces, que opinan?-Yukari se apareció en la sala vistiendo las ropas occidentales que Hijikata-san le dio cuando ella le anunció que regresaba al Shinsengumi. Preferí no decir nada, aunque se veía demasiado bien, había un pequeño problema.  
Se notaba demasiado que era una mujer.  
-Está bien... Pero... Creo que quien te observe bien, notará que eres una chica-acotó Heisuke, leyendo mis pensamientos. Todos le dieron la razón.  
-Entonces, qué haremos?  
-Hagámosla pasar por la asistente de Hajime-kun-sugirió Sannan-san.  
-Me parece una pésima idea-Souji replicó. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi un rastro de molestia y odio en sus ojos. Quizás... Quizás el también sentía algo especial por Yukari y sabía que no le correspondía por mi causa. Le devolví el gesto a modo de advertencia. Ya me la quitaron una vez, y no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera Souji, me alejara de ella.  
-En realidad, creo que es una buena opción para que nadie pregunte ni sospeche demasiado-dije con tranquilidad-si Yukari está de acuerdo, no tengo inconvenientes en ello-Souji me miró hastiado al escucharme decir el nombre de Yukari sin ninguna formalidad, y todos, excepto ella, me observaron incrédulos por tal trato que tenía para con ella.  
-Realmente piensas que no sería extraño que una mujer este enrolada en el Shinsengumi? No es eso lo que estamos tratando de ocultar?-Souji y yo entablamos una lucha con nuestros ojos.  
-Emmm-Heisuke balbuceó, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado-Y si decimos que es la acompañante de Souji? Ya que está enfermo, creo sería bastante creíble.  
-Es una buena alternativa también... Tú qué opinas, Hayashi-san?- Sannan-san se dirigió a Yukari, creo que todos olvidamos por un momento que ella estaba allí, y que, a fin de cuentas, la decisión era de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos días a todooos! ^-^/ **

**Dentro de poco subiré otro one-shot Saito x OC(entre hoy y mañana, depende cuando se me ocurra un buen título xD), creo que tiene un tinte más… histórico si puede decirse, así que los invito a leerlo pronto. **

**En fin, dicho esto, les dejo el capítulo de esta semana, gracias a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

-Esto...-Yukari realmente no sabía qué hacer, obviamente la opción de ser la acompañante de Okita sería más creíble, pero tampoco quería alejarse de Saitou.  
Las miradas sugerentes de ambos involucrados tampoco la ayudaban mucho a decidirse, más aun teniendo en cuenta que ambos se le habían declarado anteriormente, y, aunque quería permanecer al lado del zurdo, no deseaba volver a rechazar abiertamente al de ojos verdes.  
-Piensa que quieres hacer y mañana lo discutiremos, no hay razón para apresurarse-Dijo Hijikata, quitando la atención de la joven, quien le agradeció mentalmente el gesto.

Yukari se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, tratando de resguardarse del asfixiante calor de la tarde, y pensando en que decisión tomar. No quería volver a herir los sentimientos de Okita, pero tampoco que Saitou se enfadara con ella, ahora que todo estaba bien entre ellos.  
-Yukari-chan, te encuentras bien? Pareces algo triste-Chizuru la vio y se sentó a su lado.  
-No...No es nada, no te preocupes- respondió ella, aunque la chica no quedo para nada conforme con su respuesta.  
-Sabes? Aunque quizás no sea de mucha ayuda, puedes confiar en mí, haré lo que sea para ayudarte-la castaña le sonrió a la joven, dándole la confianza para consultarle sobre sus disyuntivas.  
-Tú que harías si tuvieses que elegir entre la persona que amas o alguien a quien ya heriste y no quieres volver a lastimar? Vale más el amor o la amistad?  
-Te refieres al asunto entre Saitou-san y Okita-san, no?-Yukari la miró con incredulidad.  
-Cómo sabes lo de Okita-san?  
-Lo imagine, cada vez que Okita-san te veía con Saitou-san, parecía querer matarlo, literalmente, y siempre estuvo mirándote mucho, además de que lucía muy triste cuando te fuiste con Kazama-san-explicó Chizuru-Ahora, creo que es algo complicado, escojas lo que escojas, alguno de los dos va a resultar herido, ambos son muy orgullosos y te quieren mucho.  
-Y qué hago entonces? No quiero que Saitou se enoje conmigo, pero tampoco quiero que Okita-san lo haga...-dijo Yukari, frustrada.  
-Pienso que deberías de escuchar a tu corazón, y decidir quién es más importante para ti, y luego hablarlo con quien sea que no escojas seguir, creo ambos sabrán comprender y respetar tu decisión.  
-Gracias Chizuru, eres la mejor!-Yukari, ahora más animada, abrazó efusivamente a la otra castaña, y ambas se quedaron allí, riendo y hablando sobre nimiedades hasta entrada la noche.

Yukari se dirigía a su habitación a dormir luego de cenar, cuando sintió que algo jalaba de su brazo, cubrían su boca y la arrastraban a Dios sabe dónde.  
-Yukari-chan, no seas tan inquieta-Okita susurró en su oído, causando que la chica dejara de agitarse.  
-Okita-san? Qué hacemos aquí?-Yukari miró a su alrededor, pero el lugar era tan oscuro que no podía distinguir muy bien donde estaba.  
-Solo no quiero que nos interrumpan, Yukari-chan-dijo, abrazándola fuertemente-Aun me gustas... Incluso ahora más que antes, quiero que seas mía-dijo, respirando en su cuello y causándole un escalofrió que heló la sangre de la chica.  
-O...Okita-san...Pero yo...-ella trató de librarse del agarre, pero, inesperadamente, el joven la besó.  
Yukari tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y solo atino a darle una bofetada, para luego empujarlo lejos de ella, cubriéndose la boca.  
-No... No vuelvas...a hacer eso-con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el susto, salió corriendo de allí.  
Cómo iba a decirle a Saitou que había besado a Okita? No lo sabía, aun si había sido forzada, pensó que debía de haber huido en un primer momento.  
Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que terminó por chocarse con alguien, cayendo ambos al piso.  
-Yukari? Estás bien? Por qué lloras?-preguntó un Saitou preocupado al verla.  
La aludida lo vio y trató de calmarse, le contaría lo ocurrido antes de que se enterase por otros medios y fuera peor.  
-Saitou.. Yo...Hice... Algo terrible-la joven hablaba entre sollozos-Yo... Be...be...-dio una mirada a los zafiros preocupados que se enfocaban hacia ella-Besé a Okita-san-se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloró aún más-Lo siento... Lo siento mucho...  
Una mueca de tristeza, dolor y decepción ocupó el rostro del hombre. Levantó bruscamente a la chica por el brazo y la llevo a su habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta tras el luego de entrar.  
-Quiero que me expliques exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió-sus ojos brillaban fríos, inexpresivos, asustando bastante a la chica, que, entre hipos y lágrimas, contó lo sucedido, incluyendo la antigua confesión de Okita.  
-Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?-la voz del pelimorado sonaba tan fría como el mismo hielo  
-No imaginé que iba a pasar algo así... Pensé que todo había quedado claro la primera vez que lo rechacé, lo lamento.  
-Sé que no tienes la culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto... Rompiste tu promesa... Prometiste que serias solamente mía...-el capitán se acercó a ella y levantó su barbilla con una de sus manos-Me amas?-Yukari sintió que sus ojos excavaban cada rincón de su alma, en busca de algún atisbo de mentira en su respuesta.  
-Si...Te amo-susurró ella.  
-Dilo más fuerte-ordenó él, rozando su nariz con la ajena.  
-Sí, te amo-repitió, un poco más alto.  
-Dilo de nuevo-el aliento cálido del joven chocaba contra los labios de la chica. Ella se alejó un poco de él, tomando coraje para lo que seguía.  
-TE AMO!-la chica levantó aún más la voz, totalmente sonrojada-Te amo, Saitou-la castaña clavó su avergonzada mirada en el piso, hasta que Saitou empujó ligeramente su rostro hacia arriba y la besó posesivamente, enredando su brazo libre en su cintura, mientras ella se aferraba con una mano a su abrigo negro, y con la otra, acariciaba los violáceos cabellos.  
Se separaron cuando el oxígeno comenzo a faltarles, ambos pares de océanos se fundieron en uno solo. Yukari sonrió. Jamás hubiese pensado que Saitou Hajime era una persona tan posesiva y celosa.  
-Ya decidiste que harás?-preguntó él. Aunque sabía la respuesta, quería escucharlo de Yukari.  
-Me quedaré contigo, ahora y siempre- Yukari acarició con sus dedos las hebras masculinas, apartando el cabello de su rostro.  
-Sabes? Me encantan tus ojos, no sé porque, pero hay algo especial en ellos-Yukari sonrió. Él solo la imitó como respuesta, pero para ella era suficiente.  
De repente, un enorme estruendo se escuchó fuera de la habitación, alarmándolos a ambos, Saitou tomó inmediatamente su espada, y Yukari maldijo no cargar la suya en ese momento.  
Ambos salieron para encontrarse con un enfurecido Kazama matando a dos reclutas que intentaron detenerlo.  
-Yui! Maldita traidora-escupió con odio al ver a su hermana-Regresa inmediatamente o te mataré a ti y a todos estos mugrosos humanos.  
-Atrévete a tocarla y será lo último que hagas-Saitou se interpuso entre ambos onis, apuntando con su arma al rubio.  
-Así que fue por este débil humano que rechazaste a todo tu clan? Realmente me decepcionas, Yui.  
-Kazama Yui ya no existe... Murió hace 17 años, yo no soy tu hermana, tampoco un oni...Yo soy Hayashi Yukari, miembro del Shinsengumi y humana...y amo serlo-La expresión de la joven denotaba la seriedad en sus palabras.  
-Si ese es el caso, no tengo más opción que eliminarte, Hayashi Yukari-masculló Kazama, indignado.  
-Tendrás que matarme a mi primero-Saitou apretó el agarre de su espada.  
-Saitou...-Yukari lo tomó del brazo, mirándolo.  
-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-la tranquilizó, pero sin dejar de observar a su oponente.  
Yukari suspiró.  
-Confió en ti.  
Inmediatamente, la batalla entre ambos hombres comenzó. Un minuto después, aparecieron Hijikata y los demás.  
Heisuke quiso ir en su ayuda, pero la misma Yukari lo detuvo.  
-Él me ha dejado fuera de esto incluso a mí, quiere luchar esta batalla solo, se enfadará si interferimos.  
-Pero...-Heisuke intentó decir, pero la chica aumentó la presión en el brazo del chico, quien notó que ella temblaba, su flequillo cubría su expresión y su mandíbula y puños estaban apretados con fuerza.  
La contienda era demasiado intensa. Ambos habían tenido que recurrir a sus poderes, y a cada segundo, Yukari se preocupaba más. Cada instante que pasaba acortaba más la vida de Saitou.  
Respiro hondo. Después de todo, ella también era parte de esto. Iba a dejar que él se encargara de todo, que cargara semejante peso sobre sus hombros, mientras ella solo se quedaba a mirar? Por supuesto que no, así no era ella.  
Kazama arremetió contra el zurdo, hiriéndolo en su brazo izquierdo, causando que soltara su espada. Un segundo más y la vida de Saitou acabaría.  
Yukari quitó a Heisuke su espada, y desenvainándola, interceptó el golpe dirigido a Saitou, recibiendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.  
-Lo lamento, pero no voy a permitir que mi pasado me quite a alguien más sin hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo con decisión al tiempo que sus cabellos se tornaban blancos, sus ojos color avellana y aparecían un par de pequeños cuernos en su frente.  
-Kazama, tendrás el mismo destino que ella si sigues involucrándote con humanos, ha sido su elección, no podemos hacer nada por ella...El clan Satsuma me ha enviado a buscarte-Amagiri apareció, separando a los hermanos.  
Kazama bufó molesto.  
-Esto ni termina aquí, para ninguno de los dos-Miró con asco a Yukari y Saitou, mientras desaparecía con su compañero.  
Inmediatamente, la chica se volteó para ver al pelimorado muy malherido, mientras ella volvía a su estado normal.  
-Saitou!-la chica se dirigió hacia él, que había caído de rodillas, probablemente por el dolor y la sangre que había perdido.  
El hombre, con lentitud, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer ante él, tocando suavemente la herida que había en su pómulo.  
-Lo siento...-sus ojos se cerraron y se desmayó en los brazos de Yukari.

Pasaron algunos días, pero Saitou seguía sin reaccionar. Habían tenido que cauterizar la herida de su brazo, pero luego de eso, no había mostrado señales de mejoría, no despertaba y la fiebre no bajaba.  
Más aun, todos en el cuartel estaban preocupados también por Yukari. La ojiazul no se alejaba del lado del herido, permanecía allí todo el día, sin comer y durmiendo menos de lo debido.

Yukari's POV  
La culpa me estaba matando. La persona que amaba estaba a punto de morir por mis inseguridades. Debí haberlo mandado al demonio cuando me pidió que lo dejara pelear solo.  
Me sentía impotente, ni siquiera podía hacer que su fiebre bajara. Me sentía débil, soñolienta, pero no tenía hambre, ni sed, ni nada por el estilo. Lo único que quería era que él me mirara de nuevo con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.  
-Saitou, por favor, regresa... Te extraño... Te lo ruego, no me dejes, no ahora... Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre-Una a una, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Tomé su mano entre las mías, la besé y la apreté contra mi mejilla, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. El sentirlo frio, inerte, me rompía el corazón.  
De repente, se me ocurrió una idea. Y si le daba de beber mi sangre? Quizás eso al menos ayudara a curar más rápido sus heridas.  
Me corté el brazo con la katana de Saitou, succioné una buena cantidad de sangre y lo besé, dándole el líquido en la boca. Hice lo mismo un par de veces, hasta que mi auto-lesión cerró por completo.  
Corrí algunos mechones violáceos de su cara, realmente se veía lindo así, tan tranquilo, sereno. Aunque lo prefería con sus ojos abiertos y sonriéndome, como siempre. Acaricié su mejilla, su piel se sentía suave, sedosa. Volví a llorar, él era todo lo que tenía, si lo perdía, me iría con él, sin lugar a dudas.  
En contra de todo pronóstico, él emitió un leve quejido y abrió ligeramente los ojos.  
-Yu...ka...ri...-su voz sonaba ronca y débil. Me cubrí la boca para no gritar, mi llanto se intensificó.-No...Llores- con dificultad, elevó su mano hacia mi mejilla, posándola suavemente en ella. Sonreí ante la caricia  
-No te sobreesfuerces, todo estará bien, solo estoy feliz de que estés a salvo-sequé mis lágrimas y le sonreí. Mi gesto creo que lo relajó un poco.  
-Me siento cansado...  
-Duerme un poco, me quedare aquí contigo-enredé mis dedos con los suyos y le acaricié con dulzura el pelo.  
-Yukari-dijo mientras dejaba caer sus parpados-Te amo-Sonreí.  
-También te amo, Saitou.

Saitou's POV  
Me dolía horrendamente todo el cuerpo, sentía como si mis músculos pesaran cuatro o cinco veces más de lo normal.  
Abrí los ojos con dificultad y la vi. Yukari se encontraba profundamente dormida a mi lado, sosteniendo una de mis manos entre las suyas, de seguro había sido vencida por el sueño mientras velaba el mío.  
La observé con más cuidado, y noté que estaba muy delgada y parecía no haber dormido en días. Sentí una punzada de culpa, de seguro había permanecido conmigo desde el comienzo, pero cuántos días había estado inconsciente como para que ella cayera en ese estado?  
El solo pensarlo me hacía sentir que realmente no la estaba cuidando como ella se merecía, incluso fue ella quien salvó mi vida.  
No podía pensar demasiado, la cabeza me daba vueltas. La miré por un tiempo más hasta que el sueño volvió a consumirme.

Desperté quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, ella seguía dormida, aunque ahora se había acurrucado un poco más cerca de mí. Miré su rostro, era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila, relajada, sentí que con sólo mirarla me estaba enamorado de ella de nuevo. Realmente está chica había vuelto mi mundo de cabeza, jamás hubiese imaginado que las cosas estarían así, pero no me disgustaba, yo me sentía feliz a su lado, viéndola sonreír.  
Aunque se notaba que ella había estado pasándola mal. Su delgadez tan marcada, al igual que sus ojeras, me hicieron pensar que ella había estado sufriendo por mí, seguramente demasiado preocupada.  
En ese momento, la vi moverse un poco y abrir sus hermosos ojos azules, soñolientos y brillantes.  
-Buenos días-le dije en voz baja, parecía aún no darse cuenta de la situación.  
-Buenos días, Saitou- Creo que respondió sin pensarlo, ya que luego de unos segundos, pareció percatarse de nuestra cercanía y se sonrojó furiosamente-Yo... Lo siento.  
Se sentó de un tirón en la cama. Quise hacerlo también, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y dolía mortalmente. Con cuidado, ella me ayudó a sentarme, me sentía un poco avergonzado e inútil, la persona a la que se supone que debía proteger estaba atendiéndome como sí de un enfermo se tratara.  
-Pasa algo, Saitou? Necesitas alguna cosa?-acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza, sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. Tiré suavemente de ella en un abrazo, necesitaba sentirla cerca, después de haber temido tanto a perderla.  
-Por qué te descuidaste tanto? Estás demasiado delgada, es malo para tu salud, más aún sí tampoco has estado durmiendo.  
-Lo siento, debo verme terrible no?-rio- Es que estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera podía sentir hambre o sueño... Estaba tan asustada, tenía tanto miedo de perderte-comenzó a llorar, la alejé lo suficiente como para verla a la cara. Seque sus lágrimas con mis manos y le besé la frente.  
-No seas tonta, no me iré a ningún lado, no voy a morir antes de poder darte la vida que mereces...-dije, aún en contra de su frente. En verdad quería seguir viviendo, sólo para darle la familia que ninguno de los dos pudo tener, quería casarme con ella en este mismo instante. Pero jamás me imaginé la tormenta que se avecinaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenos dias a todos! **

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo de esta semana, y con respecto a eso, tengo dos anuncios que hacerles, el primero, que probablemente comience a actualizar este fic unas dos veces por semana, y segundo, ya estamos muy cerca del final de este proyecto, pero ya estoy trabajando en otras historias, asi que no van a salvarse de mi en ff(?.**

**En fin, gracias a todos por leer, y recuerden dejar sus reviews!**

La recuperación de Saitou llevó menos tiempo del que todos esperaban, quizás por su naturaleza de rasetsu, o porque Yukari no le permitió mover ni un dedo por casi tres semanas.  
Chizuru aún reía cuando recordaba lo incómodos que estuvieron ambos cuando los encontró durmiendo juntos el día que el zurdo recuperó la conciencia, o la forma en la que Yukari lo regañaba cuando lo veía fuera de la habitación, tratando de practicar con su espada o de hacer su trabajo. Agradecía a dios que él hubiese despertado, sí hubiese continuado inconsciente por más tiempo, quién sabe que hubiese sido de la ojiazul.  
Por otro lado, Yukari se encontraba totalmente feliz de que Saitou estuviese ya casi recuperado del todo. Aun así, casi no se apartaba de él, preocupada de que tuviese algún tipo de recaída.  
-Saitou, deberías dejar de sobreesforzarte, le hará mal a tú cuerpo, sobretodo siendo de día y con el sol tan fuerte como hoy-Yukari corría detrás de él zurdo tratando de lograr que tomara un descanso, pero era inútil, desde que había retomado sus funciones, no había parado ni un minuto, ni de día ni de noche.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-su voz denotaba un mal disimulado cansancio, que la chica pudo vislumbrar con facilidad.  
-Claro que no-tiró de la manga de su abrigo negro hasta quedar frente a él, y sostuvo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, colocándolas sobre sus mejillas-estás demasiado pálido, tus ojos están totalmente desenfocados, respiras demasiado rápido y...-quiso seguir con su sermón, pero el joven capitán la tomó por las muñecas y cepilló ligeramente sus labios contra los de ella.  
-Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero ya estoy bien y debo hacer mi trabajo, más aún que muchos han notado que eres una chica y están pendientes de lo que tú y yo hacemos, deberíamos dejar las informalidades para cuando estemos solos o con gente de confianza.  
-Y lo dice el que acaba de plantarme de forma tan descarada un beso a plena luz del día?-ella río- está bien, tienes razón, trataré de fingir que te detesto como buena asistente que soy- ambos sonrieron y continuaron con sus labores hasta que cayó la noche.  
-Nee, Saitou, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Yukari, viendo a su superior pasarse una mano por el cabello, con gesto cansado.  
-Sí- tosió un poco, llevó su mano a su cuello, como sí le doliera con demasía, y se levantó de un tirón- iré a tomar aire un minuto, no vengas-su voz sonaba ronca, y de nada servía querer ocultarlo, ella ya lo sabía.  
-No seas idiota, sí tienes sed sólo dilo, es lógico después de todo el esfuerzo que has estado haciendo- ya se había acostumbrado a estas situaciones, aunque él siempre se mostraba reticente a beber su sangre y trataba de ocultar su necesidad, era inútil, lo conocía demasiado.  
Yukari se hizo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo con su espada, y le ofreció la herida al hombre, quién no se resistió, sabiendo que ella insistiría hasta que lo aceptara.  
Lamió la extensión de la lesión, disfrutando cada gota del líquido carmesí, mientras se aferraba con su brazo libre a la cintura de la joven, y ella jugueteaba con las hebras descoloridas de su nuca, enredándolas entre sus dedos.  
-Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó ella cuando vio que sus ojos volvían a ser tan azules como siempre, y su pelo recuperaba su tonalidad violácea.  
Él no respondió, se limitó a mirarla profundamente por unos segundos, y luego besarla con necesidad. Continuo así por unos cuántos minutos, apenas dejándole tiempo para respirar.  
-Sa...Saitou- trató de decir, pero él no parecía totalmente consciente de lo que hacía. Yukari sólo se dejó llevar, era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón cuando perdía los estribos de esa forma, quizás era su manera de liberarse de la tensión que le generaba tener que permanecer tan serio y estoico ante todo, y a ella no le molestaba en realidad. Le gustaba ver esa parte de él, tan desesperada, demandante y celosa, tan distinta al Saitou que todos conocían. Era un lado de él que sólo existía para ella.  
-Saitou, vas a asfixiarme-rio ella contra sus labios.  
-Tú me convertirte en esto, así que tendrás que soportarme por lo que nos resta de vida, porque tampoco pienso dejarte ir-susurró él en respuesta.  
-Si le cuento a alguien que Saitou Hajime, capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi, acaba de decir algo así, creo que se reiría bastante de mi-Ambos sonrieron, Yukari estaba feliz de ser la única dueña y testigo del verdadero ser tras esa capa de frialdad que él pretendía tener.  
-Lamento si soy demasiado frío contigo, a veces no sé muy bien que hacer, y no quiero perder el control y gritarle al mundo entero que eres mía; no es que no lo sienta, pero el capitán me ha pedido que tratemos de evitar el asunto de que eres una chica.  
Y es que, aunque ya era bastante fuerte el rumor de que el asistente de Saitou era una mujer, ninguno de los altos mandos hablaba del tema. Incluso los más valientes e insensatos se atrevían a especular que tipo de relación tenían, y quienes tenían la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Yukari y observarla bien, aseguraban que era una mujer y que además, era bastante bonita.  
Saitou tuvo que contener sus deseos de desenvainar su katana cuando un par de jóvenes reclutas se cruzaron con Yukari y le dijeron que si era una chica, era bastante linda, y que considerara salir con ellos algún día.  
-Hayashi, necesito que lleves unos papeles a Hijikata-san-Saitou la llamó, y ella se fue con él.  
-No quiero que te acerques a esos tipos-ordenó cuando ya se encontraron solos y lejos de la vista de los demás.  
-No es necesario que te pongas celoso, tonto-Yukari se acercó juguetonamente a su oído, susurrándole-sabes que solamente te amo a ti, Saitou Hajime-kun.  
-Yukari, deja de hacer eso-dijo él, totalmente rojo por el accionar de la chica.  
-Pero es la verdad, Haji-kun-le dio un beso en la línea de la mandíbula, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Le encantaba jugar así con él; avergonzarlo y ponerlo nervioso, la hacía sentir importante por ser capaz de derrotar sus barreras de frialdad.  
Pero no se imaginó que él iba a empujarla contra la pared repentinamente, y mirarla a los ojos una de forma que hizo que ella sintiera que se ahogaba en sus azulados orbes.  
-Yo también puedo jugar a esto si insistes- sopló en su oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir su aliento cálido y húmedo tan cerca-Pero no te garantizo que luego pueda detenerme- él cepilló su nariz en contra del cuello femenino, causándole escalofríos.  
-Sa-Saitou-tartamudeó ella, totalmente avergonzada y viéndose burlada en su propio juego.  
-Qué ocurre, Yukari?-suspiró sobre sus labios, enfatizando el tono de su voz en su nombre-No es esto lo que querías?-deslizó su mano por la piel de su cuello, llevando sus dedos en un ligero toque desde su clavícula hasta su nuca, ella contuvo un leve gemido en respuesta.  
-Y ahora que ves que se siente, por favor deja de hacer este tipo de cosas si no quieres que pierda el control sobre mí mismo y no pueda evitar hacer algo inapropiado-se alejó de ella y el fuego que ardía en sus ojos se apagó en un instante, dejando solo su semblante serio, y a una Yukari totalmente sonrojada y estática.

Sannan y Heisuke, bajo órdenes de Hijikata, habían partido hacia Aizu, y el resto del grupo ahora se encaminaba hacia el mismo destino, pero acamparon en Nagareyama para descansar y luego retomar el rumbo.  
Saitou se retiró del resto del campamento con los novicios para instruirlos en el uso de las nuevas armas que el Bakufu les había otorgado, y, por supuesto, Yukari partió con él.  
-Atención todos-Saitou llamó a los soldados-Tomen un arma de ahí y regresen a su formación-indicó, señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los nuevos artefactos.  
Yukari, quien se encontraba entre las filas de reclutas, quiso tomar una como se le había ordenado, pero su capitán la frenó.  
-Tu no, Hayashi, preferiría que practiques tus técnicas rápidas para desenvainar.  
-Pero, puedo hacerlo, Saitou-san, yo-la chica no quería ser menos que el resto e insistió en participar de la capacitación armamentística.  
-He dicho que no-interrumpió él, tajante.  
-Como quiera, Capitán-La chica, como era de suponerse, se enfadó con él por no confiar en sus capacidades. Se marchó de allí hecha una furia.  
Cada golpe de la espada de la joven iba dirigido a un Saitou imaginario. Estaba realmente hastiada por la actitud indiferente de su...

Y ahora que lo pensaba, que rayos éramos? Pareja, simples amantes, amigos, camaradas, jefe y subordinada, o absolutamente nada? Si él jamás me había pedido nada formalmente, no pasó de decirme que me amaba unas cuantas veces y besarme cuando a él se le ocurría.  
Una punzada atacó mi corazón cuando caí en cuenta de que quizás era por eso que era tan reacio a llegar más lejos, y estaba ignorándome y siendo indiferente conmigo últimamente.  
Y si no quería sentirse atado a mí, si solo quería algo sin compromiso, y todas sus palabras estaban vacías y carentes de sentimientos?  
Sentí rabia y ganas de llorar. Lo amaba, pero no había garantías de que él no estuviese jugado conmigo, y no fuera más que un simple pasatiempo. Me sentí una tonta por haberme dejado totalmente a su merced, por haber dejado atrás todo mi mundo, aspiraciones y metas por él.  
No pude contenerme más, aun agitando mi katana al viento, lloré. Cada ataque que daba a esa figura ilusoria de Saitou aumentaba mi rabia y tristeza.  
Después de un rato así, las lágrimas me ganaron y caí al suelo, de rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva.

Regresé al lugar del campamento bastante tarde, cubierta de tierra y sudor. Al verme llegar, Saitou volteo a verme con sus penetrantes ojos, fríos y con un cierto grado de molestia y preocupación en ellos.  
-En dónde se supone que estabas? Hace horas que deberías haber regresado-su voz sonaba autoritaria y seria.  
-Me dijo que practicara con la katana no? Solo me entusiasmé y no me percaté que ya era tarde, y si me disculpa, iré a...-dije con tono demasiado formal, sabía que eso iba a molestarlo. Hice el intento de retirarme, pero me tomó con violencia del brazo y me arrastró a un lugar apartado, donde nadie pudiera vernos.  
Me empujó contra un árbol y colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de mi rostro, para evitar que escapara o le desviara la mirada.  
-Tienes la mínima idea de cuán preocupado estaba? Ni siquiera dijiste a donde rayos ibas y no puedo salir a buscarte porque a ti se te dé la gana.  
-Mil disculpas entonces, Saitou-san, trataré de no volver a causarle inconvenientes-lo miré de forma fría, aunque me moría por gritarle que era un tonto insensible, pero me limité a apretar mis puños con fuerza.  
-Por qué estás hablándome así? Por qué estás enojada si eres tú la que está causándome dolores de cabeza desde la mañana?-sus orbes azules relucían de ira y dureza, su voz era acusadora, y aunque no estaba gritando del todo, había elevado el tono demasiado como para ser solo una simple pregunta.  
-Disculpe, olvidé que solo soy una simple mujer que solo debe callar, obedecer órdenes y ser complaciente con usted, Saitou-san-dije con ironía y dolor en mi voz, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos sin poder evitarlo-No recordé que no debo tener sentimientos ni nada de eso, mucho menos tratar de insinuar que sirvo para algo, porque es evidente que no tengo otra utilidad más que ser su juguete-mi voz se quebró y el llanto surcó mis mejillas cubiertas de tierra.  
-De qué estas hablando? No quiero que me obedezcas, quiero que seas un poco más prudente, podría pasarte cualquier cosa y no sabría como encontrarte-su mirada se suavizó cuando me vio llorar-y de dónde sacaste que eres inútil o que te utilizó para entretenerme? Ya te he dicho miles de veces que te amo, cuántas más necesitas para creerme?-me miró dolido por mi desconfianza.  
-Me trataste como si no fuera capaz de usar un mugroso fusil, y eres tú el que ha estado siéndome indiferente desde antes de venir a Aizu-le reclamé entre sollozos.  
Él suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.  
-Yukari-el azul de sus ojos me hipnotizó-no quiero que uses esas armas porque es peligroso estar en primera línea de tiro en batalla, estarías demasiado descubierta y desprotegida-secó con sus pulgares mis lágrimas, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas enrojecidas- y lamento si sentiste que te ignoré estos últimos días... Ciertamente, ya no sé qué hacer para mantener el control de mis acciones cuando estoy contigo, no quiero dejarme llevar y terminar haciéndote daño, es por eso que traté de alejarme un poco, pero se ve que esto también te lastima-quitó sus manos de mi rostro y bajó la mirada-Disculpa por ser tan impotente y no saber cómo manejar estas cosas, trato de esforzarme para darte todo lo que te mereces, pero no logro hacerlo de la forma correcta y te hiero e incluso te hago llorar... Quizás hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras con Souji y los demás-sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, al punto que temblaban. Su expresión triste y tensa me sorprendió por completo.  
Realmente había sido una histérica. Él solo había intentado protegerme y yo cree toda una novela de ello. Me sentía una tonta y una horrible persona por desconfiar de él.  
-No digas tonterías, lo siento, soy una idiota-acaricié sus mejillas, levantando su rostro para que me mirara-no debí haber dudado de ti, lo lamento...Te hice responsable de mis inseguridades, me hice de ideas equivocadas solo por miedo a que me dijeras que ya no me quieres y te hice daño a ti y a mí misma por ello, podrías perdonarme por eso?-pude ver mi propio reflejo dibujado en sus ojos. Él sonrió ligeramente, tomó una de mis manos y la besó.  
-Haré lo que quieras si me prometes que si vuelvo a hacerte sentir mal me lo dirás antes de sacar conclusiones, y que no volverás siquiera a pensar que creo que eres inútil o que no te amo.  
-Gracias-lo abracé con fuerza, parándome de puntillas y enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él cruzó sus brazos en mi cintura, evitando que perdiera el equilibrio. Nos miramos unos segundos y nos besamos. Fue un toque dulce, ligero, pero extremadamente cálido. Hacia un buen tiempo que no teníamos este tipo de contacto, y realmente extrañaba sentir sus brazos tomándome tan posesivamente, su respiración tan cálida e irregular, sus suaves labios sobre los míos.  
-Saitou-san! Saitou-san!-algún recluta impertinente comenzó a llamarlo a gritos, buscándolo. Él maldijo en voz baja y me soltó, saliendo al encuentro de su subordinado. Intercambiaron un par de palabras. Saitou se veía bastante alarmado cuando se despidió del soldado.  
-Ocurrió algo? - Apenas Saitou se encontró solo, me acerqué a él.  
-Descubrieron el campamento donde estaban el resto de las tropas-respondió- Hijikata-san, Yukimura y los soldados lograron huir, pero Kondou-san se quedó allí.-si no lo conociera, diría que estaba bastante tranquilo, pero había en su voz y expresión un atisbo de preocupación latente.  
-Qué? Pero…Kondou-san va a...-me cubrí la boca con las manos, esto sí que era terrible.  
-Probablemente...-suspiró.  
-Y Hijikata-san y el resto como están?.  
-El plan es atacar el Castillo de Utsunomiya y luego retomar el rumbo a Aizu- respondió, la preocupación estaba presente en sus bellos ojos azules, opacando su brillo.  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Kondou-san será liberado y el resto de las tropas llegaran pronto aquí-tome su mano entre las mías y le sonreí. Él se limitó a repetir mi gesto antes de darme un corto pero cálido abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenos dias a todos! **

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la actualizacion especial de sábado! **

**Ya estamos bastante cerca del final de este fic (aproxidamente 4, 5 caps), asi que disfruten mientras puedan(?. De todas formas, ya me encuentro trabajando en otros proyectos, por lo que no van a salvarse de mi y mis disparatadas ideas xD.**

**Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus reviews! ^-^**

-Lo siento-Se disculpó el capitán zurdo del Shinsengumi, apartando sus labios del cuello de la chica, en el cual minutos antes había un pequeño corte.  
Yukari miró como los cabellos del hombre abandonaban su tono níveo hasta volver a su color original.  
Ambos se mantuvieron quietos unos momentos, solo la mano que acariciaba el pelo del rasetsu quebraba la quietud reinante, y los débiles jadeos de él, en un intento por recuperar el aliento, interrumpían el ameno silencio del ambiente.  
-No te preocupes-la voz de Yukari acarició el aire, casi en un susurro; amorosa, gentil.  
Él no se inmutó. Con su respiración ya regulada, siguió acunado en los brazos de la chica cual niño pequeño, hundido en su calor.  
-Yukari-llamó él, aun con los ojos cerrados, acurrucado en el pecho de la joven, la cual hizo un gesto, indicándole que tenía su atención-aun tienes intenciones de vengar a tu hermano?-abrió con lentitud sus ojos, enfocándolos en ella.  
-Yo... No lo había pensado, han pasado tantas cosas que olvidé que llegué hasta aquí por querer acabar con Kodou-respondió ella.  
Y es que era verdad, con todo lo que había vivido desde que conoció al Shinsengumi, su corazón ya no estaba cargado de tristeza e ira. El solo pensar que Chizuru sufriría si ella mataba a su padre, la hacía dudar.  
-Creo que tu hermano no necesita que cobres venganza, sino que disfrutes de tu vida por ti y por él, pienso que el querría vivir en tu memoria por los buenos tiempos que compartieron, y no por el sufrimiento y el rencor-Ella sonrió triste ante las palabras de su amado. Él tenía razón, no tendría sentido vengar a su hermano y aferrarlo a un doloroso recuerdo, en lugar de mantenerlo vivo en su corazón con todo los buenos tiempos que habían logrado compartir.  
-Tienes razón... Creo que si se hubiesen conocido, se habrían llevado bien, ambos son demasiado sobreprotectores y celosos-rio ella-Además, de seguro te admiraría bastante, él soñaba con ser un guerrero como tú.  
-Realmente me ves como un guerrero?- él la miró, con sus zafiros reflejando los suyos, en espera de una respuesta sincera.  
-Claro que sí, tonto-ella le devolvió la mirada y apretó un poco más su abrazo-para mí, y seguramente para Yuu-kun, eres el mejor espadachín de la historia, además de ser tú mismo, lo que es todavía mejor-dijo mientras sonreía con amor.  
Sabía que él no era perfecto, que aun tenía muchas dudas sobre sí mismo, que le costaba discernir entre lo que le ordenaban y lo que el quería hacer en verdad. Pero aun así, lo amaba, había elegido estar a su lado para aprender a superar esos sentimientos de dolor y venganza, y enseñarle a valorar y seguir sus propios deseos y creencias, a empuñar su espada por el mismo y no por órdenes de otros.  
Ante las palabras de la chica, él se irguió y la apretó contra su pecho, hundiendo su nariz en el castaño cabello.  
-Saitou, no puedo respirar-dijo la chica riendo, ante la fuerza con la que él la pegaba contra su cuerpo.  
-Gracias-aflojó su agarre y trasladó su frente a la de ella, rozando sus narices, sintiendo su respiración chocar contra sus labios.

Al poco tiempo, las tropas comandadas por Saitou se reunieron con Sannan y Heisuke, y más tarde, con Hijikata y el resto del grupo. Este primero había resultado herido en la batalla en el castillo de Utsunomiya, pero aún estaba totalmente traumado por el hecho de que todavía no sabían que había sucedido con Kondou.

Yukari's POV  
Nos encontrábamos con Chizuru en la cocina, terminando de preparar la cena. Salimos a buscar a Hijikata-san y los demás para comer, pero nos encontramos con Okita-san, que en teoría debía de seguir en Edo dada su enfermedad, increpando a Hijikata-san a causa de lo ocurrido en Nagareyama.  
Chizuru inmediatamente trató de calmarlo, alegando que Hijikata-san estaba herido. Okita-san salió hecho una furia del lugar.

Chizuru y yo tratamos de seguirlo, pero nos encontramos con Saitou, y él me sostuvo del brazo para impedir que continuara.  
-Déjale esto a Yukimura, ella sabrá explicarle mejor lo que ocurrió ese día-en realidad, sabía que lo que él quería, era evitar que me acercara a Okita-san, pero en cierta forma tenía razón, Chizuru había estado con las tropas cuando fueron descubiertos, después de todo.  
Hijikata-san apareció, con un semblante triste en su rostro.  
-Saitou, no pudimos hacer nada para salvar a Kondou-san?-Su voz parecía rogar que el respondiera con buenas noticias, pero el semblante de Saitou no anunciaba buenos augurios.  
-El 17 de mayo el comandante Kondou fue decapitado en los campos de ejecución de Itabashi- sentí el ambiente tensarse y ganas de llorar. Esta mugrosa guerra se estaba llevando miles de vidas y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
-Ya veo... Ni siquiera le permitieron quitarse la vida el mismo-Hijikata-san elevó su vista hacia el cielo nocturno-Eso explica porque Souji vino hasta aquí a pesar de su estado.  
Tuve una sensación de pena por Okita-san. Kondou-san era alguien muy importante para él, debía de estar sufriendo su muerte mucho más que yo.  
-Comandante, tengo que pedirle un favor-Saitou dijo de repente, vi un destello de determinación en sus ojos-Permítame dirigir la vanguardia en Aizu.  
-No, yo mismo me encargaré de eso, Saitou-respondió Hijikata-san, volviendo su mirada hacia él.  
-Ha ocurrido algo?-Heisuke llegó y observó como Hijikata-san y Saitou se miraban con dureza.  
-Hijikata-san, está herido, no puede comandar a las tropas en ese estado!-repliqué.  
-Ah? Hijikata-san, Yukari-chan tiene razón, no puede ir a la batalla herido de esa forma!-Heisuke me apoyó.  
-Entonces, me enfrentaré a ti, Saitou, y así decidiremos quien comandará a los soldados en el frente-Hijikata-san desenfundó su espada, invitando a Saitou a imitarlo.  
-Está bien, pero no voy a contenerme-Saitou empuñó su katana, y enseguida comenzo la desigual contienda, obviamente, a favor de Saitou.  
-Hey, ustedes dos! Ya basta!-Heisuke trató de calmarlos a ambos-Hijikata-san, sería una locura que tomaras el mando de la vanguardia en ese estado, y Hajime-kun, no te pongas así tampoco.  
Vi que Chizuru había regresado, pero me preocupaba más la pelea que se estaba desarrollando.  
-Heisuke tiene razón, ya dejen esto-dije, pero, al igual que con las palabras de mi compañero, hicieron oídos sordos.  
-Qué están haciendo, Hijikata-san, Saitou-san?-preguntó Chizuru, asustada.  
-No te entrometas!-Espetó Hijikata-san, chocando su espada con la de Saitou, quien logró hacer que nuestro comandante trastabillara, y en una fracción de segundo, dirigió su espada hacia el cuello del herido.  
Chizuru tapó sus ojos, esperando lo peor, pero Saitou detuvo su arma a centímetros de la garganta de Hijikata-san. Unos segundos después, se enderezó y envainó su espada con gracia.  
-El campo de batalla de Aizu no es un lugar donde puedas pelear herido-sentenció Saitou. Azul y violeta chocaban a través de sus miradas-creo entender porque deseas ir donde la lucha es más cruenta, pero es por eso mismo que no puedo dejarte ir, podrías olvidar tu dolor en la batalla, pero sería un problema que lo hicieras.  
Miré a Saitou con admiración, era increíble lo noble y sincero que podía llegar a ser, quizás era por eso que desde el comienzo había sentido algo especial en él.  
-Ahora tú diriges el Shinsengumi, déjanos a nosotros las peleas en el frente-Saitou calló, esperando una respuesta por parte de nuestro comandante.  
-Ahora yo dirijo el Shinsengumi..?-Hijikata-san aparentemente no asimilaba todavía que Kondou-san había muerto.  
-Claro! Ahora Hijikata-san, tú eres el comandante-Acotó Heisuke.  
-Está bien, dejaré que tomes el mando en la vanguardia-accedió finalmente-Al menos hasta que sanen mis heridas.  
-Muchas gracias-Saitou desvió su mirar hacia Chizuru-Cuida de Hijikata-san, no lo pierdas de vista hasta que se recupere-Chizuru solo se limitó a asentir.  
-No necesito que nadie me vigile-se quejó Hijikata-san.  
-Claro que sí! Seguramente volverías a esforzarte demasiado-Rio Heisuke.  
Chizuru y yo también reímos, y Saitou solo dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Hijikata-san nos miraba molesto.

Fue así como Saitou se marchó hacia los dominios de Aizu con el Shinsengumi, incluyéndome.  
-Qué haremos ahora? Casi todos saben que soy una mujer, y los rumores que se están generando son bastante molestos-comenté a Saitou. Hacia unos días que sentía que era observada por todos, e incluso algunos me proponían cosas demasiado...inapropiadas.  
-Tú qué quieres hacer? A fin de cuentas, se trata de ti, y no nos es inconveniente que declares que eres una chica a estas alturas-respondió él, aunque creo que fue su forma de decir que prefería que dijera la verdad.  
-Pero... No sería un problema que todos sepan que una mujer como yo es tan cercana al capitán al mando de las tropas?-tenía miedo de que los soldados no lo respetaran por tener como asistente a una chica tan joven y soltera, sin ningún linaje noble o guerrero.  
-No veo nada con respecto a ti de lo que tú o yo debamos avergonzarnos, en todo caso, solo di que eres mi prometida, cosa que no es del todo mentira-dijo el con tranquilidad, causando que me sonrojara bastante... Acaso estaba diciendo que algún día quería casarse conmigo?  
-E...eso que significa?-Tartamudeé.  
-Significa que si aún existo cuando la guerra termine, quiero pasar lo que me reste de vida contigo-me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, aumentando mi enrojecimiento.  
No respondí. Habíamos salido del lugar donde estábamos establecidos para tomar un poco de aire, y el ambiente estaba comenzando a enfriarse.  
Me abracé a mí misma, frotando mis brazos, con la intención de obtener un poco de calor. Saitou notó mi gesto y, cruzando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me apegó a él.  
-Si vas a decir que eres una mujer, entonces deberé de dejar en claro que me perteneces-dijo con un semblante algo serio.  
Sonreí y me acerqué un poco más a él en respuesta.  
Unos días después de establecernos en Aizu, otorgaron a Saitou una audiencia en el castillo Tsuruga con Matsudaira Katamori, el señor de Aizu, y por causas que desconocía, también querían que yo asistiera.  
-El hecho de que una mujer este combatiendo en el frente como un soldado normal debe de haberle llamado la atención, además tus duelos clandestinos también han generado bastante revuelo-respondió Saitou en forma de reproche.  
Y es que, cuando comenzó a expandirse la confirmación de que yo era una chica, muchos se atrevieron a dudar de mis capacidades, y a espaldas de Saitou, entablé peleas con varios de los reclutas, derrotándolos ampliamente a todos.  
-Qué querías que hiciera? No puedo pretender que siempre seas tú quien solucione mis problemas, si lo hubiera hecho, cómo iba a demostrar que estoy capacitada para estar a tu lado?-expliqué, a lo que él solo sonrió. Creo que sabía que iba a solucionar las cosas así, que no iba a limitarme a esconderme tras de él.

-Gracias por no abandonar a Aizu y venir a ayudarnos, ambos tienen mi agradecimiento.  
-No merecemos tales palabras-dijo Saitou respetuosamente.  
-Saitou-llamó Katamori.  
-Señor?  
-No desistiré en pelear por Aizu, lucharé junto a mis soldados contra los Sacho hasta el final  
-Nosotros, el Shinsengumi, pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas-Respondió Saitou.  
-No tengo duda de ello, en estos últimos días me han llegado muy buenos rumores sobre las maravillosas habilidades de la "Princesa del Shinsengumi", es un placer combatir con aliados como ustedes, Saitou, Hayashi.  
-Es un honor recibir tales halagos de usted, le agradezco profundamente su aceptación como miembro de las tropas-Respondí. En ese momento, creo haber visto una fugaz sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de Saitou  
-Me gustaría que el Shinsengumi guiara a algunas personas  
-Algunas personas?-preguntó Saitou, sin comprender.

Nos habían llevado a un gran salón en el que nos encontramos con varios hombres, en posición de reverencia, mientras nuestro acompañante nos indicó que entráramos y luego se fue.  
-Estos treinta hombres forman junto a mí, Masaki, la guardia del clan de Aizu, siguiendo las órdenes del Señor Katamori, trabajaremos junto al Shinsengumi-dijo quien parecía ser el líder del grupo  
-Si, mucho gusto-Saitou contestó.  
-Será un placer trabajar con ustedes-dije con tono serio, haciendo una pequeña inclinación.  
La persona que había realizado el saludo se irguió y nos observó de forma un poco despectiva a Saitou y a mí.  
Entendí que era raro ver a una mujer allí, pero por qué razón miraba de esa manera tan desagradable a Saitou también? Tuve el presentimiento de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como nos las había planteado el Señor Katamori.

Nos encontramos en la puerta del dojo con Shimada-san, que observaba como el grupo dirigido por Masaki-san practicaba arduamente.  
Nos acercamos a él, y anuncio a Masaki-san la llegada de Saitou, pero este pareció hacer caso omiso.  
-Masaki-kun!-Repitió con más fuerza.  
-Bien, es suficiente-Masaki-san dijo a sus subordinados, con un gesto de molestia en el rostro-Formen!-ordeno, a lo que los soldados respondieron inmediatamente.  
-Parece que son rápidos para seguir sus órdenes-comentó Saitou.  
-Pero no seguirán órdenes de extraños como nosotros, es eso lo que piensas?-pregunté, analizando la situación.  
No respondió, solo entro en la habitación, seguido por Shimada-san, por lo que yo también lo hice.  
-Parece que desde el comienzo han tenido algún tipo de problema conmigo-dijo directamente, sin darle vueltas al asunto, algo muy típico en el-y bien, Masaki-kun?  
-Apreciaría que no se tomara tanta confianza conmigo, Saitou-dono, un guerrero siempre se dirige a otros con respeto-Contestó él, con un notable enojo en su voz  
-Algo más?-dijo Saitou, tranquilamente.  
-Entonces permítame ser franco con usted, es su ropa!  
-Mi ropa?  
-Un guerrero debería llevar una armadura en batalla, no esa ropa tan fina, además...-Masaki-kun le dirigió una mirada de obvio desprecio.  
-Además?  
-Por qué lleva sus espadas a la derecha? Estas siempre se han llevado del lado izquierdo, en qué lugar deja su espíritu guerrero, encarnado en sus espadas?-dejó de observar a Saitou para posar su violenta mirada en mí- Y cómo es que permite a una simple mujer formar parte de sus filas?-mi expresión cambió a una de notable enfado, a quién le decía "simple mujer"? De seguro yo tenía más condiciones para la batalla que muchos de sus subordinados-Trabajaremos con usted por orden del Señor Katamori, pero ningún guerrero del clan Aizu obedecerá ordenes de un capitán que ha perdido su espíritu guerrero! Los soldados de Aizu protegerán a Aizu.  
Estuve a punto de responderle de forma muy poco apropiada, pero Saitou me detuvo.  
-El enemigo también usa ropa ligera en batalla-explicó con su tono normal, estoico y frío-no podremos seguir los movimientos del enemigo si nos cegamos por la tradición de llevar armadura.  
-Eso no es así!, puede que suene anticuado pero..  
-En cuanto el porqué de mis espadas a la derecha-Saitou lo ignoró y simplemente continuó hablando-no creo carecer de espíritu guerrero solo por llevarlas de ese lado-la mirada de Saitou parecía forjada en hielo, no me atreví a decir nada, y Masaki-san tampoco, aunque estaba segura de que las cosas aún estaban lejos de resolverse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas noches a todos! **

**Lamento la tardanza, realmente tengo este cap preparado hace rato, pero por cuestiones de tiempo y estudio no pude corregirlo hasta ahora, no me maten(?.**

**En fin, antes de comenzar con el cap, les advierto que tiene una que otra escena un poco subida de tono, pero nada muy importante (aun no me atrevo a escribir lemon / , pero supongo que algún día lo haré xD).**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews y gracias por leer!**

Las tropas de la guardia de Aizu y del Shinsengumi se encontraban agazapadas, ocultándose del enemigo, esperando el momento idóneo para atacar.  
Saitou hizo un gesto a Masaki para que ordenara comenzar el ataque. Éste, aun reticente a obedecer sus órdenes, indicó a sus soldados que abrieran fuego.  
Fue entonces que la batalla dio inicio.  
Saitou y Yukari se alzaron delante de los demás, evitando con habilidad los disparos de las armas contrarias, logrando sortear sus defensas y eliminar a varios de los enemigos que disparaban a su grupo, inclinando la pelea a su favor.  
Masaki, luego de atravesar con su espada a otro de sus oponentes, vio con sorpresa la maestría y velocidad con las que Saitou y Yukari se enfrentaban a los contrarios. Si mal no le habían informado, esa chica que peleaba de forma feroz al lado del capitán a cargo del Shinsengumi solo tenía 18 o 19 años, por lo que se preguntó cómo una mujer tan joven podía luchar mejor que tantos soldados experimentados. Simplemente era una locura.  
-Saitou-san!-Shimada, quien había ya recibido un disparo en uno de sus hombros, pero seguía en batalla, se acercó al zurdo.  
-Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Saitou, sin bajar la guardia.  
-Los refuerzos enemigos se acercan desde el flanco derecho, a este paso quedaremos rodeados.  
Inmediatamente ordenó la retirada, pero Masaki, no dispuesto a huir, gritó a sus subordinados que no lo hicieran.  
Pero un soldado del nuevo gobierno logro arrojarlo al suelo, facilitado por la pesada armadura que el líder de los guerreros de Aizu llevaba. Estuvo a punto de ser asesinado, pero Saitou consiguió matar a su agresor antes de que acabara con su vida.  
-Por qué no obedeces las órdenes? Nos retiramos!  
-Acaso le asusta que nos superen en número? No podemos salvar nuestras vidas al precio de perder Shirakawa-guchi-cuestionó Masaki.  
-Siempre puedes sacrificar tu vida, pero morirás en vano si eliges mal el momento!-Saitou arremetió contra un par de soldados que intentaron atacarlo.  
-Qué?  
-Sobrevivir para proteger a Aizu y al Señor Katamori demostraría la verdadera lealtad, no es ese el camino del guerrero?-Miró con seriedad a Masaki, quien le devolvió la mirada sorprendido al encontrarse derrotado en sus fundamentos-Que se retiren, ellos obedecerán tus órdenes  
-Retirada-Vociferó Masaki, luego de unos segundos de intentar resistir, pero, después de todo, Saitou tenía algo de razón.  
Los miembros de la guardia de Aizu y del Shinsengumi comenzaron a emprender la huida, pero Masaki vio como uno de sus guerreros fue increpado por un enemigo y estaba a punto de perecer.  
-Misawa!-gritó, corriendo para salvarlo, pero su armadura le restaba mucha velocidad. Afortunadamente, Yukari atravesó con su katana al oponente, salvando la vida del miembro del clan Aizu.  
-Vete-Saitou indicó a Masaki, quien rápidamente corrió junto con sus soldados, volviéndose solo para ver como Saitou y Yukari seguían enfrentándose a varios hombres que se disponían a atacarlos, venciéndolos con rapidez.

Luego de la batalla, Saitou y el resto tuvieron que retirarse a Fukura, donde se reunieron con Hijikata y Ootori Keisuke, el magistrado de infantería.  
Yukari lloró desconsoladamente en brazos de su amado al enterarse de la lamentable muerte de Okita. Después de haber sufrido tanto, había terminado su vida de una forma totalmente heroica, y ella se sintió culpable por no haber podido corresponder su sentimientos, ni haber podido aclarar las cosas entre ellos.  
Además, pese a su increíble manejo de la espada, la ojiazul recibió, durante la batalla de Shirakawa-guchi, una herida en el brazo derecho, producto de un bloqueo desesperado que realizó para evitar que asesinaran a uno de los guerreros a cargo de Masaki; por ello, lo habían vendado e inmovilizado momentáneamente, pese a la resistencia de la muchacha y su velocidad de curación propia de un oni.  
-Ya quédate quieta, va a abrirse de nuevo si no me dejas tratarlo adecuadamente-Saitou se encontraba intentando cambiar los vendajes de la extremidad lesionada de su asistente, pero ella no dejaba de retorcerse, alegando que dolía demasiado.  
-Pero duele mucho-Yukari mordía la manga de su camisa para aguantar la tortura del cual se creía víctima. Por alguna razón, era extremadamente sensible al ardor que provocaban las medicinas-Además, esto no te hace daño? Ya sabes... El olor de mi sangre...-su tono fue menguando hasta convertirse en un susurro.  
-En realidad, sí, pero no quiero causarte más daño del que ya te has provocado tu misma-respondió él, terminando de atar los vendajes y dejando libre a la joven.  
-Más daño me hubiese hecho ver como mataban a esos soldados sin hacer nada, además, soy un oni, esto ayer parecía grave y ya casi esta sanado-dijo ella, haciendo un mohín infantil -y ya te he dicho que no es un problema para mi darte mi sangre-ella sonrió, para luego morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, lastimándolo-de todas formas, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas, soy tuya, no?-Yukari tomó el rostro de su acompañante y le plantó un beso en los labios, causando que él pudiera percibir el sabor de la sangre, perdiendo el control de sí mismo automáticamente.  
Sus ojos se convirtieron en rubíes y su cabello se tornó blanco puro, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la chica, lamiendo el labio herido.  
Ella solo se dejó llevar por él, si bien sintió un poco de dolor ante las ocasionales mordidas del joven ansioso del vital líquido y le costaba mantener el aliento, en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Le encantaba saber que era la única capaz de volverlo loco hasta ese punto, o quizás más que eso.  
Saitou, al sentir su sed desaparecer, y su cuerpo retornando a la normalidad, se dejó caer en los brazos de Yukari, descansando su cabeza bajo su cuello.  
-Eres consciente de que me estás haciendo totalmente dependiente de ti, cierto?-Susurró él contra la piel ajena.  
-Sí, es mi forma de monopolizarte, Saitou- respondió ella.  
-Si ese es el caso, cuándo dejarás de llamarme por mi apellido?-suspiró él, cerrando los ojos, dejando que la chica lo abrazara como a un niño.  
-Cuando también sea el mío, Saitou-sopló cerca de su oído, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, aquella que, algún día, él compartiría con ella y con sus hijos.  
-Estás segura que estás dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?-preguntó él, sin moverse de su sitio.  
-Si tú estás de acuerdo con ello, si, te acompañaré hasta el infierno de ser necesario-Saitou se enderezó de repente y la tomó por los hombros.  
-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, si algo llega a ocurrirme, si muero en la batalla, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida compartiendo mi destino, eres demasiado joven para eso-los zafiros del hombre se clavaron en las orbes cerúleas de la chica, de forma suplicante.  
-Ya he vivido lo suficiente como para saber que no quiero ni puedo estar sin ti, por eso si quieres que viva, tendrás que mantenerte sano y salvo tú también-Yukari cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, para luego besarlo con dulzura. Él le correspondió rápidamente el gesto, de forma demandante y brusca, causando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, con Saitou sobre ella.  
Sin notar lo comprometedora que era su posición, ambos siguieron perdidos en su propio mundo, en los labios del otro.  
Las cosas entre ellos siguieron subiendo de tono, cuando, obligados a separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Saitou se alejó de la boca de la mujer para comenzar a repartir besos desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello, causando un leve gemido que se escabulló desde la garganta de Yukari.  
-Sa...Saitou-suspiró ella, aferrándose con una mano al negro abrigo de su amado, y con la otra, a sus violáceos cabellos.  
-Si deseas que pare, dilo ahora, porque no puedo asegurarte que luego pueda detenerme-dijo Saitou sin separarse de ella ni un milímetro.  
-No puedo negarme a ti, Hajime-kun-Yukari acarició su pálida mejilla, dándole su permiso para continuar.  
Él no necesitó más que eso para comprender que ella, desde ese momento, sería suya en todo sentido, y que sus vidas ya no solo estarían unidas por el destino, sino por ellos mismos.  
Dejando de lado la voz dentro de él que le indicaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un terrible error, prosiguió con la tarea de morder y saborear cada centímetro de la joven.  
Ella tampoco se quedó atrás. Con poca dificultad, comenzó a desabotonar el saco de su amante, y luego de deshacerse de él, hizo lo mismo con la blanca camisa.  
Entretanto, Saitou también le quitó a ella su ajustada chaqueta, sin dejar de repartir besos en el rostro de la fémina, para luego desatar con sus dientes el lazo rojo que ella tenía alrededor del cuello.  
Una a una, las prendas de ambos comenzaron a estorbarles, y terminaron dispersas en la habitación, mientras sus dueños solo pensaban en el placer y amor que los envolvía.

Yukari despertó, aun soñolienta, abriendo apenas un poco sus ojos, sintiéndolos pesados. Trató de moverse un poco, cuando notó que algo se lo impedía. Fue en ese instante que recordó lo que había acontecido hacía unas cuantas horas.  
Levantó la vista como pudo y quedó solo a unos centímetros del rostro durmiente de Saitou. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Había pensado que lo ocurrido esa noche solo había sido un indecente producto de sus sueños, pero los brazos que asían firmemente su cintura, el fornido pecho al que notó que estaba aferrada, y el hecho de que ambos solo estaban cubiertos por unas simples sábanas, comprobaban que todo había sido real. Ella ya no era una niña, y le pertenecía a Saitou en todo sentido.  
Sonrió mientras analizaba los rasgos faciales del hombre, admirando su nívea piel, su cabello cayendo sobre sus mejillas, sus largas y oscuras pestañas.  
-Hay algo mal con mi cara?-Preguntó él, con voz ronca y aun con los ojos cerrados.  
-Solo pensaba que tienes una linda nariz-rio ella, mordiéndolo con suavidad en ese lugar.  
-Aun no me mordiste lo suficiente? No sé cómo voy a explicarle al comandante todas las marcas que has dejado en mi cuello-Saitou trazó una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras barría un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica.  
-Eres el maestro de las excusas, no? De seguro algo se te ocurrirá-ella enredó sus dedos en las hebras violetas, jugando con ellas.  
-Deberías irte a tu cuarto antes de que alguien note que hemos pasado la noche juntos.  
-Linda forma de ordenarme que me vaya, Saitou-bromeó Yukari, haciendo un gesto de molestia infantil-Pero no quiero irme, aquí estoy más cómoda y tibia-Yukari se hundió de nuevo entre las cobijas, dándole la espalda a su acompañante.  
Saitou suspiró.  
-Es en serio, vamos a meternos en un problema importante si nos encuentran así-replicó él, pero ella lo ignoró-Además, por qué sigues llamándome así? Anoche no parecías tan preocupada por formalidades como esa-se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído, mientras se aferraba a su cintura, pegando su pecho a su delicada espalda.  
-Tienes razón, Hajime-kun... Pero no me importa, que Hijikata-san piense lo que quiera, solo sé que tengo sueño...y que te amo, pero ahora quiero dormir-Yukari se acurrucó más cerca de él.  
-Eres imposible... Al menos vístete, sería incómodo que alguien nos viera así, además, no voy a permitir que nadie más que yo te vea de esta forma-dijo Saitou, besando su hombro.  
-Sí que eres molesto-masculló la joven, sentándose, aun sosteniendo sobre su pecho la tela que la cubría y comenzando a buscar su ropa, acto que imitó el zurdo.

Por suerte para ambos, Yukari logró llegar a su habitación sin que nadie la notara. Solo había un pequeño problema, Chizuru, con quien compartía el cuarto.  
De todas formas, mientras se escabullía hacia sus aposentos, trazó una vaga excusa en su mente, pero que sería suficiente para convencer a su amiga.  
Entró lentamente, evitando hacer ruido y con el mismo sigilo, extendió su futón en el piso, se quitó la chaqueta verde, quedándose solo con su camisa y pantalón, y se acostó, conciliando el sueño a los pocos minutos.  
-Yukari-chan...Yukari-chan, despierta-Chizuru sacudió el brazo de su compañera, tratando de sacarla de su profundo sueño.  
-Chizuru... Por favor, solo 5 minutos más-balbuceó soñolienta.  
-Vamos, ya está siendo hora de desayunar, dónde estuviste anoche? Estaba muy preocupada.  
-Estuve practicando, las batallas se están haciendo difíciles y necesitaba descargar algo de energía-dijo Yukari, incorporándose-Terminé tan cansada que ni siquiera me preocupe por cambiarme de ropa.  
-No deberías de exigirte tanto, tienes que descansar-Chizuru la reprendió, mientras la otra joven se paraba y desperezaba.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, soy un oni después de todo-Sonrió-ahora vamos, que estoy muriéndome de hambre.

-Yukari, necesito que me ayudes reorganizar las tropas de primera y segunda línea-Saitou la llamó después de la comida.  
-Claro, enseguida voy, Hajime-kun-dijo ella, sin notar la expresión de sorpresa de todos los demás al escucharla llamar así a su capitán.  
Ninguno de los dos recayó en la forma en la que ella lo había nombrado, y se retiraron en silencio.  
-Soy yo o Yukari-chan y Hajime-kun se tienen demasiada confianza últimamente?-Preguntó Heisuke.  
-Yukari-chan ha estado bastante contenta desde esta mañana, tendrá algo que ver con Saitou-san?-Chizuru acotó inocentemente, pero eso causó que más de uno comenzara a interrogarse que sucedía entre ambos.  
-Será mejor si en lugar de debatir sobre la vida privada de otros, nos ponemos a trabajar de una buena vez-Sentenció Hijikata, cortando todos los intercambios de hipótesis entre los presentes.  
Mientras tanto, Saitou y Yukari se cruzaron con la guardia de Aizu y Masaki, al verlos, ordenó a sus soldados que formaran, acto que realizaron de manera casi instantánea.  
-Saitou-dono, tenía razón, nuestra armadura fue un estorbo en el campo de batalla-Masaki admitió, al tiempo que Yukari observaba las vestimentas occidentales que él y sus hombres usaban-No atendimos a sus órdenes y sin embargo, ambos lucharon para protegernos.  
-Solo hicimos lo que debíamos hacer-respondió Saitou, con su habitual expresión de seriedad.  
-A diferencia de nosotros, que no tuvimos más opción que huir, ustedes lucharon como verdaderos guerreros, me avergüenza haberme burlado de cómo lleva sus espadas, y de que su mano derecha sea una mujer-dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz-Me disculpo desde lo profundo de mi corazón, han hecho que me diera cuenta de que el espíritu guerrero nada tiene que ver con la apariencia física -Masaki hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa, y Saitou y Yukari sonrieron.  
-Agradezco tus disculpas, aunque realmente, no es la primera vez que me subestiman por ser una chica-Yukari rio. Su interlocutor levantó la vista y la observó con un toque de impresión en sus ojos-Así que no hay problema, podemos olvidar todo esto y comenzar de nuevo, no crees, Masaki-san?  
-Ella tiene razón, podemos dejar de lado este asunto y concentrarnos en trabajar juntos para proteger a Aizu y al Señor Katamori-agregó Saitou, a lo que Masaki asintió sonriendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Feliz domingo para todos! ^-^/ **

**Aquí Rina-chan trayéndoles el especial de fin de semana! Espero que lo disfruten, desde aquí las cosas van a cambiar un poquito bastante, y se viene una sorpresita importante…pero para eso tendrán que esperar al próximo cap ;D **

**Los dejo entonces con la continuación de esta historia, por favor, no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

Ootori junto con el resto de los capitanes del Shinsengumi resolvieron interceptar a las fuerzas del nuevo gobierno antes de que lograran llegar a Aizu, por lo que un tiempo después se desató una batalla en el Paso Bonari, en la que las fuerzas a favor del Shogunato se encontraron con una importante inferioridad numérica.  
Yukari y Saitou se encontraban peleando ferozmente, cuando oyeron cerca de ellos un fuerte estallido, y observaron que Masaki y algunos de sus soldados habían resultado heridos por la explosión, razón por la que no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a asistirlos.  
-Saitou-san, acaban de comunicarme que Ootori-san quiere que nos retiremos-Shimada llegó, anunciando la disposición del líder del ejército.  
-Saitou-dono, por favor, márchese-dijo Masaki, incorporándose-nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.  
-No seas estúpido, el enemigo tiene un gran ejército.  
-Aun así, deberíamos ser capaces de ganar suficiente tiempo como para que el Shinsengumi escape, por favor, márchese!-la decisión brillaba en su voz-Ustedes vinieron solo para ayudar al clan Aizu, no podemos permitir que mueran ahora.  
-Aun tienes prisa por morir?-Cuestionó el pelimorado  
-Una vez me dijo que no escogiera el momento equivocado para morir, hemos decidido que esta es nuestra hora, por favor, regresen y protejan al Señor Katamori!-Masaki clavó su mirada en la del zurdo-Nos convertiremos en su escudo! Este es el espíritu guerrero de Aizu! Por favor, cuide de Aizu y del Señor Katamori.  
-Masaki-dono...-dijo Saitou con voz poco audible  
-Masaki-sama! Pelearemos con usted hasta el final!-Algunos guerreros de apariencia joven se acercaron y ofrecieron para permanecer en la lucha.  
-Quiero que se vayan-ordenó el capitán de la guardia de Aizu  
-Masaki-sama…-quiso protestar uno de ellos.  
-Vivan y protejan Aizu por nosotros-índico otro soldado de más edad que los jóvenes.  
-Luchen junto al Shinsengumi-agregó Masaki.  
Hubo una nueva explosión a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.  
-Saitou-dono, me despido-exclamó el líder del grupo de Aizu, marchándose con algunos soldados más experimentados hacia lo que sería su tumba.  
-Masaki-sama-uno de los hombres que fue dejado atrás quiso seguirlo, pero Yukari se lo impidió.  
-Vete, no hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano-le dijo ella, mirándolo con sus azules orbes.  
-Vamos-Saitou ordenó.

Luego de la aplastante derrota en el paso Bonari, las fuerzas del antiguo gobierno se retiraron y establecieron su campamento en Shiokawa.  
Hijikata, Saitou y Shimada, junto con Chizuru, Yukari y Ootori, se encontraban reunidos, decidiendo su próximo movimiento.  
-Nos retiramos a Sendai?!-exclamó Hijikata, molesto.  
-No importa cuánto luchemos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Aizu caiga-explicó el Magistrado de Infantería-Por lo que he oído, Enomoto ya ha ordenado a su flota naval abandonar Edo y huir al norte-continuó-creo que nuestra única opción es retirarnos a Sendai, pedir refuerzos y esperar para intentar un contraataque.  
-Aunque eso signifique abandonar al clan Aizu?-replicó el comandante-El Señor Katamori está al tanto de esto?  
-Fue idea del Señor Katamori-admitió Ootori con seriedad  
-Qué?!-Hijikata no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.  
-Pero el Señor Katamori pretende permanecer con el resto del clan Aizu y pelear hasta que el último hombre caiga-agregó el joven de ojos verdes.  
-Entonces deberíamos reconocer su espíritu guerrero y ayudarle a pelear!-argumentó Hijikata, reticente a abandonar Aizu  
-El Señor Katamori ha decidido guiarse por su orgullo guerrero y compartir el destino de su clan, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos brinde en lugar de desperdiciar su sacrificio!-exclamó Ootori, ya hastiado.  
-Pero...-Hijikata intentó replicar, pero su interlocutor lo interrumpió.  
-Es una orden como Magistrado de Infantería! Moveremos el ejército a Sendai-Hijikata apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente ante la situación-Comienza los preparativos para irnos de inmediato.-El Magistrado se levantó y abandono la reunión.  
-Esto es terrible! A este paso se repetirá lo que le ocurrió a Kondou-Espetó Hijikata con rabia.  
-Yo me quedaré-Soltó Saitou, a lo que Yukari y el comandante lo miraron sorprendidos.  
-Saitou...  
-Como Ootori-san dijo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el clan Aizu caiga, pero ellos nos han protegido hasta ahora-explicó el ojiazul-como guerrero, quiero ayudar a las personas de este clan que han decidido pelear hasta el final, Hijikata-san, por favor, ve a Sendai.  
-Es verdad que nos vamos a Sendai?-Heisuke apareció en el lugar, atrayendo las miradas de todos, excepto de Yukari, que permaneció observando a su amado con tristeza.  
-Eso parece-Shimada asintió.  
-Entonces, yo me adelantaré-Sannan también entró en escena detrás de Heisuke-Soy originario de Sendai, tengo contactos ahí, por lo que podré obtener información local fácilmente.  
-Pero, Sannan-san, todos creen que estás muerto, recuerdas?-Indicó Heisuke.  
-Ya me las arreglaré de algún modo-respondió.  
-Pero los rasetsus no son los más adecuados para ir en la delantera-acotó Hijikata  
-Podemos movernos durante el día si nos esforzamos, es mejor que estar a la defensiva-objetó Sannan.  
-Ciertamente, Sannan-san sería el mejor para este trabajo, si puede hacerlo-observó Shimada.  
Hijikata finalmente accedió. Sannan se retiró para comenzar a preparar su partida, al igual que Heisuke, quien expresó que deseaba ir con él para no perderlo de vista. Luego, Shimada también se excusó para marcharse. Chizuru y Yukari creyeron que era apropiado dejar que los dos hombres allí conversaran en privado, por lo que decidieron irse también, sin saber que, más tarde, ese acto le costaría bastante caro a la de ojos azules.

Yukari's POV  
Me sentía preocupada, hacia un buen rato que había dejado a Hajime-kun con Hijikata-san para que resolvieran sus asuntos en privado, y aun no había podido hablar con él sobre su permanencia aquí, en Aizu. Quería decirle que yo también iba a quedarme aquí, a su lado.  
Como por arte de magia, en ese momento vi a Hajime-kun caminando, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.  
-Nee, Hajime-kun-lo llamé, él volteó a verme y se acercó con rapidez hacia mí, su rostro lucía serio, carente de emociones, lo que me asusto un poco.  
De repente, sin decir nada, me tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevarme a quién sabe dónde. Aunque trataba de hablar con él, de preguntarle qué le ocurría o a dónde íbamos, de su boca no salió ni una palabra.  
Fue entonces que se detuvo en seco, me empujó contra un árbol y comenzó a besarme con necesidad y violencia, asiendo mis muñecas con fuerza, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.  
-Ha...Hajime...kun...ya...-balbuceé entre sus besos, no lograba apartarlo ni un centímetro de mí-por favor...para...  
-te amo-él se separó apenas lo suficiente como para permitirme tomar aire-te amo-volvió a atacarme, pero esta vez se dirigió a mi oreja, lamiéndola y mordiéndola desesperadamente, arrancando algún que otro gemido de mi garganta.  
Barrió luego sus labios por mi cuello, mientras comenzaba a desabotonar mi saco verde con una de sus manos, y con la otra, acariciaba mi muslo. Inconscientemente crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apegándome aún más a él, pero cuando sentí sus labios empujar mi camisa por mi hombro, y sus dedos colarse por la prenda abierta, deslizándose por mi piel, desde mi abdomen hasta mi espalda, recaí en que estábamos llegando demasiado lejos.  
-Hajime-kun, ya, basta-lo empujé con delicadeza, alejándome de él, de sus caricias, sosteniendo juntos los dos lados de la prenda que el había desabrochado-creo que esto ya es...demasiado.  
-Acaso…te arrepientes de lo que hicimos esa noche?-su voz parecía dolida, al igual que sus ojos.  
-Claro que no-respondí-Solo que... Qué pasará si alguien nos ve?-sentí mis mejillas arder, esta conversación me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.  
-No te preocupes, todos tienen terminantemente prohibido abandonar el campamento por orden de Ootori-san-se aproximó a mi nuevamente y rozó mi enrojecido pómulo con sus labios.  
-Entonces, deberíamos volver antes que alguien se dé cuenta de que no estamos-dije, evitando su mirada, si llegaba a verlo a los ojos, mis defensas se irían al mismo infierno.  
-Yukari-me tomó el rostro con las manos, obligándome a mirar sus hermosos zafiros, y sentí que ya no podía resistirme a él. Me dio un beso con tranquilidad y dulzura, pero no sé porque, sentí que también tenía un amargo sabor a despedida.  
Después de eso, recuperó la intensidad con la que había comenzado, pero esta vez, solo me deje llevar y le respondí cada caricia con la misma lujuria. De todas formas, me atraía la idea de transgredir las reglas de esta forma, más aun con él, siempre tan correcto.

Luego de regresar sigilosamente al campamento, él me llevó a su tienda a dormir, cosa que acepté gustosa. Amaba sentir sus brazos envolviéndome, su respiración mezclándose con la mía, su corazón latiendo tranquilamente.  
Apenas sentí la calidez de su cercanía, el sueño comenzó a poseerme, y no tarde en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Saitou's POV  
Logre conciliar el sueño poco después que Yukari, y cuando desperté, ella aún estaba dormida, aferrada a mi pecho.  
Coloque detrás de su oreja un par de mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Realmente era hermosa. Lamentaba con todo mi ser lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Una mujer tan joven y bonita estaba atada al destino de alguien como yo. Y por eso, ella había perdido su inocencia, a manos de alguien que quizás ya no podría estar a su lado.  
Ella comenzó a moverse, y entreabrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos, tan azules como los míos, y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa angelical. Porque eso era ella, nada más ni nada menos que un ángel, que había sido corrompido por mis pecados, pero que, aun así, se conservaba radiante.  
-Hajime-kun, buenos días-cantó con su armoniosa voz, mientras se acercaba aún más, apretando su rostro contra mí.  
-Buenos días-acaricié sus suaves cabellos, enredándolos entre mis dedos-dormiste bien?  
-Sí, eres realmente cómodo, tibio y confortable como futón-Rio, sin apartarse de mí. La miré con amor, realmente esta chica me volvía loco.  
Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando recordé lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Creo que deberías ir a tu tienda antes de que amanezca, aunque realmente no sería un problema si nos vieran, o si?  
-Claro que sí, tonto-respondió, deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y se sentó, desperezándose.  
Había llegado la hora, sino, ya sería tarde para ambos.  
-Yukari, tienes algo en el cabello-mentí.  
-En serio? Dónde?-Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza, buscando aquello que no existía.  
-Voltéate, lo quitaré-dije, a lo que ella obedeció, inocente.  
-Perdón-Susurré, antes de darle un golpe seco en la nuca, desmayándola.  
La tomé entre mis brazos y la lleve fuera, donde ya se encontraba un hombre con un carruaje.  
-Saitou-san, está seguro que quiere hacer esto?-El hombre preguntó.  
-Sí, el Señor Katamori tuvo la amabilidad de consultar a uno de sus allegados si, en caso de que esto ocurriera, podría hacerse cargo de ella, le agradezco el haber venido hasta aquí para llevarla.  
-Mi Señor ha estado muy contento de saber que podría adoptar a la señorita como su hija, su verdadera heredera ha fallecido hace unos años y ha estado muy triste-contó el desconocido.  
Dejé a Yukari en el interior coche y besé su frente, susurrando una disculpa contra su piel, quizás por última vez.  
Luego de eso, le entregué una carta al lacayo, indicándole que se la diera a ella cuando despertara.  
El hombre asintió, y despidiéndose, se subió al transporte y, tomando las riendas del caballo que tiraba del carruaje, emprendió su viaje, llevando parte de mi alma con él.  
Una lágrima de tristeza se coló por mi mejilla, mientras observaba como la persona a la que amaba se alejaba de mí, muy probablemente, para siempre.

Yukari's POV  
Abrí lentamente los ojos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el cuello me dolía tremendamente. Intenté llevar mi mano a mi sien para tratar de calmar el dolor, pero fue en ese momento que lo note.  
Me encontraba en una enorme habitación que no era la mía, acostada en lo que parecía ser un enorme y mullido futón, pero que no estaba sobre el suelo. Creo haber escuchado sobre algo así, los occidentales lo llamaban "cama" o algo como eso.  
Me levanté de golpe, y el brusco movimiento me mareó y por ello, caí al piso.  
-Yukari-san, me alegro que ya haya despertado-Un hombre de unos 40 años más o menos, vestido con ropajes muy finos, y con muy buena apariencia, entró en el cuarto y se acercó a mí para ayudarme, pero instintivamente me alejé de él-No te preocupes, el Señor Katamori y Saitou-san me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de usted si las cosas en Aizu se complicaban, y no he de faltar a mi palabra, la cuidaré como si de mi propia hija se tratara- me sonrió, pero sus palabras me confundieron totalmente.  
De qué rayos estaba hablando? Qué tenían que ver Hajime-kun y el Señor Katamori con esto? Dónde se supone que estaba y cómo había llegado hasta aquí?  
Miles de dudas atacaron mi mente, pero decidí comenzar por la más sencilla.  
-Dónde estoy? Quién es usted?- pregunté con cuidado.  
-Ya veo, supongo que Saitou-san no te comentó nada de esto-dijo-mi nombre es Kurosawa Kentaro, soy un conocido y buen amigo del Señor Katamori-Se presentó-esta es mi residencia, debo de suponer que tampoco sabes que estás haciendo aquí y cómo llegaste, pero creo que deberías de leer esto, resolverá mejor tus dudas que lo que yo mismo pueda decirte-me extendió un sobre, el cual tomé con cierto cuidado. Lo abrí, advirtiendo la pulcra y cuidada caligrafía de mi amado. Tragué saliva, su última carta no había sido demasiado alegre, y dudaba que esta si lo fuera.  
"Te pido disculpas por esto, sé que no estuvo bien el haberte llevado allí de esta forma, pero también que nunca hubieses huido de Aizu por tu propia voluntad.  
El día de nuestra audiencia hablé con el Señor Katamori, y le pedí que consultara a alguno de sus allegados si podría hacerse cargo de tu seguridad si las cosas en Aizu se complicaban. Fue él quien me presentó al Señor Kurosawa; él perdió a su hija hace unos pocos años, y aceptó de buen grado el adoptarte.  
Admito que no fue lo correcto, que debería habértelo consultado, o al menos, contártelo. Pero tenía miedo. Estaba asustado de que no quisieses irte, de que te quedaras a pelear aquí y algo te ocurriera.  
Todos sabemos que la batalla de Aizu es una lucha perdida. Y lo más probable es que esto sea lo último que sepas de mí, es por esa razón que te envié con el Señor Kurosawa, para que no compartas mi destino y Aizu no fuese tu última batalla. No me perdonaría jamás que salieras lastimada o murieras a causa de mi negligencia, ni siquiera cometiendo sepukku.  
Aunque probablemente me odies en este momento, quiero decirte que cambiaste mi mundo desde el día que te conocí, desde aquella charla nocturna que tuvimos el día que llegaste al Shinsengumi. Te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta que mi alma se extinga, porque sé que estos sentimientos perdurarán incluso después de mi muerte.  
Te doy las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por aceptarme, amarme y elegirme; y lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón todas las veces que te herí, cada lágrima que derramaste por mi causa, las promesas que no pude cumplir.  
Solo te pido que recuerdes que te amo, y que no abandones tu vida por esto. Eres demasiado joven y hermosa, de seguro encontrarás a alguien que pueda quererte tanto como yo lo hago, y con quien puedas formar una familia y cumplir tus sueños.  
Te ama, Saitou Hajime"  
A medida que leía, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, hasta convertirse en un mar de tristeza.  
Kurosawa-san se acercó a mí y me abrazó como si realmente fuese su hija. No me preocupe en apartarlo, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas y mi cabeza daba mil y un vueltas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Feliz domingo para todooooooos! **

**Quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas por no haber actualizado en estos dias, he tenido algun que otro problemita de salud, mas el colegio y un vacío creativo, y fue por eso que hasta hoy no pude terminar este cap.**

**Pero bueno, por fin aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de esta historia, que se viene acercando a su fin, les agradezco a todos por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

Yukari intentó de mil y un formas huir de la residencia de Kurosawa, pero las salidas estaban muy bien vigiladas dado que Saitou había advertido al hombre que ella sin duda intentaría regresar a Aizu.  
El tiempo se le acababa, ya habían pasado dos semanas y todavía no encontraba la forma de salir de allí. La batalla de seguro se daría a comienzos de noviembre, y estando a mediados de octubre, tenía que hallar la forma de volver a Aizu lo más pronto posible. Además, y aunque no se lo había contado a nadie, sufría de mareos y nauseas continuos, y cada día se sentía más débil y agotada. Pero eso no la detendría.  
-Kurosawa-san, por favor, se lo ruego, déjeme regresar a Aizu-era su última carta, tratar de salir por las buenas. Le rogaría e imploraría todo lo que fuese necesario, de ninguna forma pondría su orgullo por sobre la vida de su amado.  
-Sabes que Saitou me pidió que te cuidara para alejarte de la guerra, no estas siendo egoísta al pensar solo en tus deseos de pelear y no en cómo se preocuparía si estuvieses en Aizu al momento de la batalla?  
-Y usted sabe lo doloroso que es saber que yo estoy aquí a salvo de todo mientras la persona que amo está a días de la muerte?!-sus ojos comenzaron a picar, necesitaba volver a verlo, no quería seguir viviendo lejos de él, de su otra mitad-Él lo es todo para mí, me enseñó que hay algo más por lo que vivir, que la venganza y el rencor no sirven de nada, me enseñó a amar a otros y a mí misma-lloró despacio, con cada gota cargada de dolor e impotencia-Si él no regresa, yo voy a morir, no tengo nada más que a él, ya lo perdí todo excepto a la persona que amo, no quiero ver de nuevo como me quitan todo mientras yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!  
Kurosawa se conmovió. Sabía que ella no mentía, que se suicidaría si Saitou moría mientras ella se resguardaba, podía verlo en sus ojos. Comprendió su impotencia, él se sintió así al ver morir a su hija hacia tantos años, y también hubiese deseado poder hacer algo.  
-Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? Saitou no estará contento con ello.  
-Si... No importa si me odia, yo sé que lo amaré hasta el momento de mi muerte, con eso me basta para no dejarlo ir de esta forma.  
-Está bien, prepárate, esta noche uno de mis subordinados te llevará a Aizu-suspiró resignado, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto-Pero solo si prometes regresar aquí con Saitou a tu lado, ambos sanos y salvos.  
-Claro que lo haré, confié en mí.

-Hayashi-san, hemos llegado-anunció el conductor del carro que había trasladado a la chica hasta Aizu a toda velocidad.  
-Lo sé, muchas gracias, envíele mis disculpas y agradecimientos a Kurosawa-san-respondió la chica.  
La noche todavía no había desaparecido del todo del cielo que se alzaba sobre el futuro campo de batalla. Aun así, Yukari no había dormido en todo el viaje. La preocupación y el nerviosismo no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño.  
-Lo haré, cuídese, Hayashi-san-se despidió el hombre, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la mansión Kurosawa.  
Yukari vio como el carro desaparecía en el horizonte, dejando salir un leve suspiro.  
Pasó sus dedos por su cabello atado en una coleta alta, luego lo sostuvo y, desenvainando su espada, lo cortó, dejándolo apenas a la altura de sus hombros.  
-Si este es el precio de volver a verte y estar a tu lado hasta que la muerte decida separarnos, entonces que así sea-pensó en voz alta, mientras dejaba que el viento se llevara las castañas hebras cortadas.  
Acarició su cabello, sintiendo las mechas de largos irregulares enredarse entre sus dedos. Tomó entonces el largo pañuelo color marrón oscuro que tenía entre sus escasas pertenencias y con él se cubrió la cabeza y parte del rostro, dejando caer los extremos de la tela por su hombro. Revisó luego sus ropajes, traídos de China o Mongolia, o algo así había dicho su tutor. Una camisa azul suelta con ornamentos dorados, y un pantalón abombado y airoso del mismo tono, y en su cintura, su katana amarrada por una blanca tela atada a modo de cinturón.  
Emprendió así su camino al campamento del ejercito de Aizu, ya no como Yukari, la oni, protegida de Kurosawa Kentaro, amante de Saitou Hajime; ahora no era más que Yue, un joven originario de Aizu, quien después de vivir por años en el extranjero, había regresado para pelear por su tierra natal.

-Saitou-san!-El zurdo se encontraba junto con los altos mandos de Aizu, planeando su ataque, cuando un soldado llegó acompañado de una persona de apariencia extraña-Esta persona dice querer unirse al ejército, tiene una recomendación del Señor Kurosawa.  
Saitou miró con curiosidad al recién llegado. Parecía un extranjero, y le extrañó que fuese Kurosawa quien lo hubiese enviado allí.  
Su subordinado le entregó un papel, en el cual Saitou pudo leer que esa persona se llamaba Yue, que había vivido casi toda su vida en China, pero que Aizu era su tierra natal. Expresaba también que lo había conocido en las calles de Edo, cuando el joven vagaba preguntando como llegar a Aizu con un japonés muy precario y mal hablado, y que deseaba pelear por su tierra de nacimiento en la guerra. Pedía que lo incluyeran en las líneas, asegurando haber sido testigo de sus habilidades como espadachín, y además, le informaba que aunque Yukari estaba extremadamente triste y enojada, se encontraba bien de salud.  
-Está bien, confió en Kurosawa-san, así que puede permanecer aquí, Yue-san-Sentenció el capitán. Al principio creyó que esa persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Yukari, pero después de la carta escrita por puño y letra del tutor de la joven, en la que contaba el origen de ese hombre, y que la chica se encontraba a salvo en su residencia, abandonó toda posibilidad de que su amada hubiese regresado.  
Fue así que Yukari logró infiltrarse de nuevo en las filas del Shogunato.

Los días pasaron, y Yukari logro permanecer sin ser descubierta, pero aun así, su estado de salud empeoraba cada día.  
Una punzada atacó su cabeza y masajeó sus sienes, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Sintió náuseas y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, por lo que se acercó como pudo a un pozo cercano y se sostuvo del brocal. Cuando estuvo un poco mejor, miró su reflejo en el agua y se notó pálida, con los ojos apagados y con unas terribles ojeras.  
Una fuerte discusión entre dos soldados la sacó de su trance, y se condujo a la fuente del alboroto.  
Un oficial de alto rango estaba tomando por el cuello a otro que parecía un novicio.  
-Oigan, qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-Yukari no pudo con el impulso de defender al desprotegido soldado.  
-Esta rata se ha atrevido a desafiarme y negarse a cumplir mis órdenes-respondió el abusivo hombre-debo de castigarlo apropiadamente.  
-Eso no es tu decisión, Saitou-san es nuestro líder, él debe ser quien decida si castigarlo o no.  
-Y tú que te metes, maldito extranjero, acaso también piensas faltarme el respeto?!-el agresivo hombre arrojó al suelo a su subordinado, y desenvainando su espada, se enfrentó a Yukari-Resolvamos esto como hombres entonces.  
-Por mi está bien-respondió ella, confiada, aunque aún se sentía totalmente mal.  
El oficial arremetió contra ella, y aunque logro esquivarlo, una sensación de mareo la dominó. Logró recomponerse antes de que su oponente la atacara de nuevo, pero perdía el equilibrio fácilmente y su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Así solo se limitó a esquivar las agresiones, tratando de mantenerse de pie.  
-Ustedes dos! Qué están haciendo?!-un molesto Saitou apareció, probablemente advertido por alguien sobre la pelea.  
Yukari se distrajo al oír su voz, y fue en ese instante que su contrincante le asesto un golpe en el brazo, enganchando también el pañuelo con el que ocultaba su rostro y aflojándolo un poco.  
La joven instintivamente se cubrió la herida, y ya totalmente desenfocada, cayó desmayada al suelo.  
Solo podía recordar el calor de unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola, y la caricia de una suave tela que caía, rozando su rostro.

Yukari abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pesadez, tratando de recordar que había ocurrido, e intentando ignorar el fuerte dolor en su sienes. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y fue ahí cuando notó que su manto ya no estaba.  
-Tienes 10 segundos para explicarme qué demonios haces aquí, Yukari-Saitou se encontraba sentado en una esquina del cuarto, y ella, al verlo, se sentó de un tirón, nerviosa al verse descubierta.  
-Hajime-kun...-suspiro con miedo. El tono que él había usado para hablar sonó totalmente frio y temerario-Yo... Quería verte-dijo ella, sin mentir, pero tampoco diciendo toda la verdad.  
-Y eso te parece suficiente razón para ponerte en un peligro semejante?! Qué acaso no sabes que hice lo que hice para protegerte?! En qué rayos estás pensando?!-Yukari abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás lo había visto perder los estribos así, mucho menos con ella.  
-Para mí si es suficiente, haría lo que sea para estar al lado de la persona que amo!-contestó ella, tomando coraje-tú solo decidiste alejarme, quitarme del medio, pero yo no pienso vivir sabiendo que perdiste la vida mientras yo estaba lejos de ti y a salvo de todo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarte morir solo!  
-Por qué? Si sabes que esta será mi tumba, por qué tienes tantos deseos de compartir ese destino?!  
-Porque te amo, estúpido!-Yukari gritó mientras lloraba.  
Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras él se quedó en silencio, observándola. Se acercó lentamente, se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo contra su pecho.  
-Eres una tonta, no tendrías que haber regresado, te alejé y llevé con Kurosawa-san porque era lo mejor para ambos.  
-Te odio por haber tomado tú solo la decisión de sacarme de aquí y llevarme con Kurosawa-san, pero estoy realmente feliz de estar contigo de nuevo-gimió ella entre sollozos.  
De repente, Saitou comenzo a toser fuertemente, y su cabello perdió el color, mientras sus orbes se tornaron color punzó. Se apartó de la joven de golpe, tratando de alejarla de él, de su sed.  
-No seas idiota, sé que quieres sangre-dijo ella con serenidad, ya acostumbrada a estos ataques.  
Tomó la espada que descansaba a un lado de su futón y con ella intentó hacerse un corte en el antebrazo, pero Saitou la detuvo, quitándole el arma de las manos.  
-Qué haces? Hajime-kun, dejame ayu...-ella intentó reclamarle.  
-Vete-ordenó él con dificultad, tratando de reprimir sus impulsos. Ella quiso acercarse, pero él la empujó-Aléjate, no deberías estar aquí...Yukari, ve...vete.  
-Pero...-Yukari se quedó paralizada, mirándolo retorcerse por el sufrimiento que le producía su propia sed de sangre.  
Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos al oírlo jadear y gemir de puro dolor, y solo volvió a abrirlos cuando escuchó que los quejidos eran más débiles. Entonces lo vio, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero recobrando su humanidad.  
-Yukari, tendrías que estar en otro lugar, lejos de aquí-Saitou habló con dificultad, sin mirarla-donde puedas estar a salvo de la guerra y de mí mismo.  
-Hajime-kun, tu jamás me has hecho daño-replicó ella.  
-Si lo he hecho! Incluso ahora lo hago.  
-Qué? Por qué estás diciendo eso?  
-Ya no te amo- confesó Saitou. Ella sintió su mundo romperse en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. No podía ser verdad.  
-Es una broma, cierto? Por favor dime que estás jugando...- rogó con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.  
-No estoy mintiendo, lo siento- su expresión era seria pero no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos aun- sé que debí haberlo dicho antes pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lastimarte, lo lamento-un momento después el sintió la mano de la chica chocar con fuerza contra su propia mejilla.  
Él no se imaginó que ella sería capaz de golpearlo, pero entendía sus razones para hacerlo. Aun sorprendido por la bofetada, finalmente volteó a verla mientras llevaba sus dedos a su pómulo, y pudo ver una imagen que logró destruirle el corazón y hacer sangrar su alma.  
La chica lo miraba con odio y ríos de lágrimas recorriendo sus sonrosadas mejillas, la decepción, la traición y el dolor estaban dibujados en el azul de sus orbes.  
-Y aun así... Fuiste capaz de acostarte conmigo, de jurarme que me amabas...-su voz quebrada y acusadora se sentía como mil y un balas perforándolo-dónde quedo tu honor? Dónde está el Saitou Hajime que conocí y que amaba?  
Sin decir nada mas, ella se levantó, tomó sus pertenencias y se fue. Él solo permaneció allí, sentado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la mejilla en la que lo habían golpeado.

Saitou's POV  
Quería morir. Deseaba que algún soldado demente o rebelde entrara y me apuñalara una y otra vez. Eso sería mucho menos doloroso que esa última mirada que ella me dio. Pero no tenía opción, debía hacer algo para que ella desistiera de quedarse aquí. Ya nos había engañado como a niños a todos, pretendiendo ser un extranjero con la ayuda de Kurosawa-san. Ahora estaba seguro que no volvería a verla nunca, pero al menos estaría a salvo.  
El escozor en mi mejilla aún no se iba, aunque no sentía dolor en el cuerpo, sino en mi corazón. Sentí algo húmedo rozando mis dedos. No recuerdo la última vez que lloré, probablemente era un simple niño en ese entonces. Pero aun siendo un adulto, descubrí que había cosas que dolían más que la herida de una espada, que perder una batalla. Era mucho más doloroso mentirle a la persona que amaba y destruirla, y que me mirara de la forma en la que ella lo había hecho.  
No sé bien cuanto tiempo pasé allí, solo, muriendo lentamente. Ya no brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos, pero mi corazón seguía llorando, y lo haría hasta el día que dejara de latir.  
-Con permiso-Reconocí la voz del médico en jefe del ejército, seguramente venía a comprobar el estado de Yukari... Pero claro, ella ya no estaba-Saitou-san, Qué hace aquí? Ocurrió algo?... Dónde está el paciente?  
-Ella...se fue-dije con mi voz ronca y lúgubre.  
-Qué?! Cómo es que se fue?! Ella no puede irse-pareció muy preocupado, pero yo seguía quieto, inmutable.  
-Descuide, ella sabe cuidarse, estará bien.  
-Una mujer tan joven y embarazada no puede andar sola por el bosque!-levantó una voz, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.  
Sentí mi sangre helarse. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.  
-Embarazada?  
-Sí, de poco menos de un mes, creo, por eso se descompensó, puede pasarle cualquier cosa estando sola en el medio de la nada-al escucharlo, me levante de golpe y corrí a buscarla desesperadamente.  
-Yukari! YUKARI!-la llamé a los gritos con toda la fuerza que mis pulmones me permitían. Comenzó a llover, pero eso no me detuvo. Estuve buscándola por horas, pero no logré encontrarla. Aunque ya estaba totalmente empapado, en medio de una tormenta torrencial, supe que estaba llorando de nuevo. La había perdido para siempre, a ella y a mi hijo.  
Volví caminando pesadamente y con lentitud al campamento. Ya no era más que un alma en pena, un vagabundo sin rumbo ni razón para vivir.  
Me dirigí directo a mi habitación, me quite con parsimonia mis ropas totalmente mojadas y me hundí en los papeles que aun tenia por terminar, quizás el trabajo pudiera quitarme su recuerdo de la mente. Abrí el frasco de tinta, hundí el fino pincel en él y comencé a escribir.  
Una imagen de ella regañándome por trabajar de más sin descansar, cruzó por mi cabeza.

Yukari's POV  
No pude evitar golpearlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer...cómo podía haberme usado de esa forma? Y como podía haber sido tan tonta como para enamorarme de él, para entregarme de la forma en que lo hice?  
Después de huir del campamento, comencé a correr, sin saber a dónde, mis piernas se movían por si solas, escapando del dolor que tenía en mi corazón.  
Mi visión era borrosa, aunque no solo por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, sino que me estaba comenzando a desvanecer de nuevo. Me recosté sobre un árbol, y me deslicé a lo largo del tronco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Lo último que pude oír antes de desmayarme fue la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad.  
-Señorita, se encuentra bien?-vi su sombra acercarse, y luego de eso todo se tornó oscuro-querido! Ven rápido!

Desperté en una habitación cálida y agradable, recostada en un cómodo futón. No reconocí ese lugar, y me pregunté donde estaba y como había llegado hasta allí.  
Me levanté y vi que también mis ropas no eran las que llevaba puestas cuando me fui. Caminé con lentitud y sigilo a través de la habitación y los pasillos, buscando algún signo de movimiento.  
Creí ver unas sombras moverse dentro de un cuarto, y estaba por entrar, pero alguien me habló, y al voltearme, me encontré con una mujer mayor, cuya aura emanaba aires de calidez.  
-Señorita, que bueno que has despertado! Pero deberías seguir en reposo hasta que te recuperes del todo-me dijo, sonriéndome.  
-Yo...dónde estoy?-fue lo único que atiné a decir.  
-Ah, cierto que aún no me he presentado, disculpa... Mi nombre es Yoshida Kanae, mi esposo y yo te encontramos desmayada en el bosque, no muy lejos de aquí y pensamos que lo mejor sería traerte a nuestra casa para que te recuperes-fue ahí cuando recordé las voces que había oído antes de desmayarme, seguro que eran las de Yoshida-san y su marido.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Yoshida-san-me incliné ante ella y le devolví la sonrisa-mi nombre es Hayashi Yukari, un gusto el conocerla.  
-El gusto es mío, Yukari-chan, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, hace ya tiempo que nadie me identifica por mi apellido-ella rio sutilmente-por cierto, eres de por aquí? Tus ropas eran bastante inusuales para estos lugares.  
-En realidad, nací en Edo, pero vine a Aizu hace poco, esas ropas fueron un regalo de mi tutor antes de venir.  
-Y que te ha traído a los agitados campos de Aizu?-fue una pregunta inocente, pero removió en mi más de un sentimiento. Recordé a Hajime-kun diciéndome que me había mentido y no me amaba y que no me quería allí con él. Sentí deseos de llorar de nuevo, pero logre reprimirlos, debía ser fuerte.  
-Yo... Era parte del ejército en el frente... Pero mi capitán decidió que lo mejor era que me apartara de la fuerza...  
-Claro, ahora entiendo, con tu condición, fue una decisión muy razonable-acotó Kanae-san, pero fruncí el ceño un poco, en respuesta.  
-En realidad, aunque soy una mujer, soy bastante buena con la espada, no fue por falta de capacidad o comportamiento que me apartaron del ejército-comenté, no quería que me tomaran por débil por ser una chica.  
-No lo dudo, pero cualquier persona en su sano juicio dejaría fuera de las líneas a una mujer embarazada.  
-Ah? De qué está hablando?-pregunté desconcertada, no podía ser que estuviera gestando a un niño dentro de mí, era simplemente una locura...cierto?  
-He tenido 5 hijos y muchos nietos, Yukari-chan, se reconocer un embarazo perfectamente-afirmó, sonando orgullosa y segura de lo que decía, lo que me preocupó aún más.  
-Tiene que estar...bromeando...-me quedé de piedra... Realmente iba a ser madre? En verdad, y ahora que lo pensaba, había algo que me angustiaba mucho más...  
Saitou iba a ser el padre de mi hijo. El mismo hombre que hacia unas cuantas horas había declarado que no la amaba, y que tampoco la quería a su lado. Ese pequeño niño iba a ser el vestigio de su desengaño, de las mentiras y su ingenuidad.

Se acarició el vientre con una de sus manos, dudando que en verdad hubiese un nuevo ser creciendo dentro de ella. Pero de una cosa estaba segura. Aunque ese pequeño fuese el fruto de su amor frustrado, ella lo cuidaría y amaría con todo su ser, porque ya desde ese momento, estaba comenzando a quererlo y deseando conocerlo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! **

**No se imaginan todos los percances que he tenido con la escritura de este último cap(me robaron el teléfono donde ya lo tenía casi listo, se formateó mi pc cuando lo estaba reescribiendo, estuve muchísimo tiempo yendo al hospital y ni qué hablar de mis faltas de inspiración ocasionales xD )**

**En fin, quiero pedir mil y un disculpas por semejante retraso…tenía preparados unos one-shots como indemnización, pero estaban en el celular que me robaron y estoy volviendo a escribirlos lentamente T-T .**

**Les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y seguir esta historia, y aprecio mucho cada uno de sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Si desean que escriba un epílogo o capítulo extra, no duden en decirlo, y en el próximo fic que suba dejaré e link de mi deviantart donde subiré un dibujito de Yukari y Saito que estoy terminando de pintar :3**

**Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

Kanae convenció a Yukari para que esta permaneciera en su casa, ayudándola con las tareas hogareñas y su pequeña granja, para que la chica no se quedase vagando por las calles en su estado, y además, la abuela necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más joven. Aun así, el ánimo de Yukari empeoraba, a medida que el día designado para la batalla en Aizu se acercaba, y llegado éste, se la pasó encerrada, sin comer ni dormir, solo con un par de ojos azules y profundos atormentando su mente.  
Fue así que unos días después, cuando se recuperó mentalmente al menos un poco, Yukari decidió contarle a la anciana su historia, incluyendo el porqué la habían encontrado desmayada en medio del bosque. Los ojos de la castaña oscurecieron al contar lo feliz que había sido al lado de Saitou, cómo él le había confesado que no la quería y que aun así, ella no podía dejar de amarlo.  
-Yukari-chan, no sabes cómo lamento que una persona tan amable, valiente y honesta haya tenido que pasar por todas esas cosas horribles, pero... Y si él en realidad te mintió y si te amaba? Porque por lo que me dijiste sobre él y lo que vivieron juntos, dudo que no sienta un profundo cariño por ti.  
-Pero y por qué razón habría de hacer algo como eso, más aun sabiendo que no querría verlo nunca más?  
-Creo que lo hizo porque pensó que era la única manera de alejarte de Aizu, de evitar que te vieras aún más envuelta en esta guerra y salieras herida-Yukari hizo un gesto de sorpresa, la tristeza y la ira le habían impedido pensar que quizás en la había engañado para que se marchara y se mantuviese a salvo, incluso a sabiendas de que eso los separaría para siempre.  
-Cómo pude ser tan tonta?-susurró ella, aun sin creer lo que había hecho-Yo incluso lo golpeé y dije cosas horribles.  
Ella sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Porque ya era tarde. Porque la batalla de Aizu había terminado y muy pocos habían logrado sobrevivir. Lo más probable era que él ya no estuviese con vida.

-Saitou-san, realmente se encuentra bien?-Arakawa Reiji, un oficial de alto rango del ejército que tenía una muy buena relacionan con el zurdo, le preguntó, al verlo desde hacía un tiempo taciturno, desenfocado.  
-Sí, no te preocupes, todo está bien- respondió sin darle mucha importancia.  
Desde que la castaña había desaparecido, el ex capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi se encontraba en un estado de dejadez total. Ya no le importaba vivir o morir, si ganaban o perdían, si el Bakufu finalmente caía o no. Él había perdido a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo o hija al mismo tiempo, y estaba seguro de que Yukari jamás querría volver a verlo.  
-Entonces, no cree que debería esforzarse por lucir de buen ánimo para subir al menos un poco la moral de las tropas? Muchos de ellos no son guerreros experimentados, y están preocupados por sus familias, la mayoría tienen a sus esposas e hijos aquí, en Aizu, incluyéndome - comentó el oficial.  
Saitou se frotó las sienes, Reiji tenía razón, había muchos padres de familia y esposos allí, luchando por una causa casi perdida, pero aun así, trataban de dar todo de sí mismos. Él no podía simplemente encerrarse en sus propios problemas y dejar a su suerte a todos sus subordinados.  
-Lo siento, he tenido un problema bastante complicado y he sido lo suficientemente tonto y egoísta como para centrarme en ello y dejar de lado mis deberes y obligaciones para con Aizu.  
-Ha ocurrido algo grave, Saitou-san? Acaso tiene algo que ver con el tal Yue, ese sujeto que desapareció del campamento hace unos días?  
-Podría decirse que si, en realidad, no era un extranjero, ni siquiera era un hombre, sino mi antigua asistente.  
-Ya veo, ella debe de apreciarlo mucho para hacer eso y arriesgarse de esa manera-sonrió Reiji, conociendo un poco sobre la relación entre Saitou y su anterior ayudante.  
-Le había ordenado irse, pero de todas formas, hizo lo que quiso y me obligó a cometer un gravísimo error.  
\- No voy a preguntarle cuál fue el problema entre ustedes, pero si necesita hablarlo con alguien, puede confiar en mí…  
\- Ella... era mi prometida, una chica habilidosa pero testaruda que también formo parte del Shisengumi, la envíe con Kurosawa-san para que la pusiese bajo su cuidado, pero ella encontró la forma de venir aquí de todos modos, disfrazada de extranjera...cuando me enteré, discutimos y dije cosas horribles para persuadirla a irse y funcionó...pero unas horas después... supe que ella estaba esperando un niño  
-Entonces, ella llevaba a su hijo dentro de sí y por ello lo vino a tratar de convencer para que no participara de esta guerra?-preguntó el soldado, sorprendido,.  
-No, creo que ella aun no lo sabía tampoco... corrí a buscarla pero fue inútil...por mi estupidez la perdí a ella y a mi hijo...  
-Saitou-san, usted hizo lo que en ese momento creyó correcto, y no se preocupe, ella parecía bastante capaz de cuidarse por sí misma, de seguro estará bien.  
-eso espero...-suspiró el pelimorado con pesadez.  
-Saitou-san...sé que quizás no sea lo más apropiado, pero, me gustaría pedirle un importante favor.- dijo Reiji luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.  
-Dime.  
-Usted sabrá, tengo un hijo pequeño, su nombre es Ryuuji... él está en este momento en Edo, con mi hermana, ya que su madre falleció hace un tiempo... sé que no debería pedirle esto, pero... si algo me ocurriese, si muero en la batalla...podría por favor, hacerse cargo de él?  
Saitou se sorprendió con la extraña petición de su allegado.  
-Pero... en el remoto caso de que algo te ocurriese, tu hermana no querría que el niño viviese con ella?  
-Ella es bastante mayor que yo, no está en edad para cuidar de un pequeño, ella misma me lo ha dicho, y sería un honor que fuese usted quien pudiese educarlo... daré mi vida por Aizu y por usted, Saitou-san, solo le pido a cambio que pueda darle un hogar a Ryuuji.  
-Tan seguro estás de que morirás?  
-Usted, yo, y todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que esta batalla es casi un suicidio-Reiji miró con seriedad a Saitou- juré lealtad al señor Katamori, no voy a huir ni retroceder, pero aun así, quiero hacer lo que pueda para que mi hijo pueda vivir en paz cuando yo me haya ido.  
-Está bien pero esfuérzate para mantenerte con vida, porque yo tampoco estoy seguro de que pueda sobrevivir a esto y si lo hago voy a revolver cielo y tierra para encontrar a Yukari, pero aun así, prometo adoptar y cuidar a tu hijo en caso de que algo malo ocurra.

6 años más tarde.  
\- Muy lento-Saitou suspiró, antes de asestarle otro golpe con su shinai en la cabeza a Ryuuji.  
Terminada la batalla de Aizu, el padre del chico había terminado gravemente herido, muriendo un tiempo después. Por ello, Saitou había decidido cumplir con su promesa y hacerse cargo de Ryuuji, un jovencito de 8 años actualmente, de cabellos castaños y ojos violáceos, muy enérgico y tenaz, más aun desde que el zurdo había optado por enseñarle el arte de las espadas, aunque se notaba a leguas que el pequeño no poseía ninguna habilidad especial ni natural para ello. Aun así Saitou lo quería mucho y se reconfortaba al verlo entrenar con tanta dedicación.  
-Papá, al menos deja que gane una vez-gimió Ryuuji haciendo pucheros.  
-Si hago eso, nunca mejorarás, eres muy joven todavía, te faltan muchas cosas que aprender.  
El zurdo se acercó al chico y le revolvió los cabellos. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. La actitud de Ryuuji y el color de su pelo caoba le recordaban a ella. A la única mujer que había llegado a amar en su vida, a la que estuvo buscando por años, hasta que, ya sin esperanzas, resolvió que lo más probable era que ella se hubiese marchado a algún lugar lejano, o quizás a otro país, solo para no volverlo a ver nunca.  
-Papá, ocurre algo?- Ryuuji lo miró, preocupado por su semblante.  
-No, no es nada Ryuuji, no te preocupes, todo está bien... Ya es hora de que vaya a trabajar, cuídate y no te metas en problemas de nuevo.  
-Está bien, cuídate tu también y suerte!-saludó sonriente el chico.

-Mamá! Puedo ir a jugar con Takumi-kun y Kenji-kun?  
-Está bien, Yuuki, pero no vayas a meterte en líos de nuevo, si?-Yukari miró con ternura a su pequeña hija sacudir la cabeza de arriba a abajo delicadamente.  
Se parecía tanto a él. Sus ojos azules y cabello morado, su seriedad y valentía... No podía negar que Yuuki era hija del hombre al que había amado y le había roto el corazón.  
Aun sentía un nudo en su garganta al pensar en ese momento. Aun lo seguía amando, sobre eso no había duda alguna, no lo odiaba ni nada de eso. No podía odiarlo de todas formas, gracias a él tenía a esa pequeña luz, a su razón de vivir, Yuuki.  
Hacía poco que se había mudado con su pequeña al antiguo Edo, ahora llamado Tokyo, ya que Kurosawa, al morir de una extraña enfermedad, la había declarado su única heredera, y Kanae y su marido habían decidido pasar sus últimos años en Kyoto.

Yuuki se encontraba jugando cerca del río con sus amigos, cuando la pelota que estaban usando rodó colina abajo y cayó al agua, atascándose entre unas piedras.  
La niña, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue tras de ella y se arrojó al río en busca del objeto, alcanzándolo con facilidad. Pero cuando intentó regresar, pisó una superficie resbalosa y se golpeó la pierna derecha, imposibilitando su nado y provocando que comenzara a ahogarse.  
Sus amiguitos gritaron desesperados, sin saber qué hacer y rogando que alguien fuese en su ayuda.  
Un joven los oyó, y raudamente se lanzó a rescatar a la niña, sacándola fugazmente del agua.  
La niña abrió los ojos unos minutos después.  
-Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó ella, con voz débil.  
-Te estabas ahogando en el río-dijo simplemente su salvador-Tus amigos se asustaron mucho y empezaron a pedir ayuda, y vine a salvarte cuando los oí.  
-Yuuki, lo sentimos-ambos niños se abrazaron a la pequeña, llorando.  
-Takumi-kun, Kenji-kun, estoy bien, no se preocupen... Gracias, onii-chan-le sonrió al mayor.  
-No te preocupes, pero si no te cambias rápido, vas a resfriarte, además, tus padres van a preocuparse cuando te vean toda mojada... Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, Yuuki-chan.

-Yuuki! Por el amor de Dios, que es lo que te pasó?-Yukari rápidamente tomó unas toallas y envolvió a su hija y al joven que la acompañaba con ellas.  
-Lo siento-fue lo único que salió de los labios de la niña, antes de que estornudara ligeramente.  
-Tuvo un pequeño accidente y cayó al río de aquí cerca, pero no le ocurrió nada grave-explicó el chico.  
-Fuiste tú quien la rescató?  
-Sí, sus amigos estaban pidiendo ayuda y yo...-él no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que enseguida, Yukari lo tomó entre sus brazos maternalmente.  
-Muchas, muchísimas gracias...  
-No...No fue nada-Balbuceó el chico, jamás había sido abrazado de esa forma, ni siquiera por su padre, quien era demasiado estoico como para pasar de un sacudón de cabellos y una ligera pero cálida sonrisa.  
-Por favor, siéntate, voy a cambiar a Yuuki y a buscar algo de ropa seca para ti, espera unos minutos, traeré algo de té caliente-dijo Yukari sonriendo, y antes de que el pudiera decir algo, ella ya había desaparecido con la niña por uno de los pasillos, volviendo a mostrarse ambas poco rato después.  
-Ten, son algo viejas, pero es mejor que tu ropa mojada, puedes cambiarte por allí si quieres-Yukari le dio una yukata finamente doblada al joven, para luego señalar una de las habitaciones.  
Él asintió y entró al cuarto que le habían indicado, se despojó de sus prendas húmedas y se colocó las que la mujer le había dado.  
-Así se siente tener una madre... No?-susurró para sí mismo, terminando de colocarse las prendas prestadas y volviendo a la sala donde lo esperaban la pequeña y su progenitora.  
-Disculpa que haya sido tan grosera, aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hayashi Yukari, muchas gracias por salvar a Yuuki.  
-Soy Hayashi Yuuki, gracias por ayudarme, onii-chan-sonrió la niña.  
-mi nombre es Fujita Ryuuji, un gusto conocerlas, Hayashi-san, Yuuki-chan.  
Los tres estuvieron charlando por largo rato, y rápidamente, ambas mujeres le tomaron cariño al castaño, de forma que, antes de que él se marchara, lo hicieron prometer que regresaría pronto.

-Estoy en casa!-Anunció Saitou, quitándose la gorra del uniforme de policía que tanto odiaba.  
-Bienvenido de regreso, papá!-sonrió Ryuuji-cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?  
-Nada fuera de lo normal, y tú que has hecho hoy? Practicaste tus movimientos con la espada?  
-En realidad, cuando iba a comprar algo para preparar la cena, encontré a una niña que se estaba ahogando en el río y me arrojé para sacarla y la llevé a su casa-contó el castaño a su tutor - su madre fue muy amable conmigo, incluso me prestó ropa mientras la mía se secaba.  
-Sabes, eres idéntico a tu m...-Saitou habló sin pensarlo. Ryuuji se asemejaba tanto a Yukari que por un momento había pensado que Ryuuji era hijo de ella y suyo.  
-A quién?- quiso saber el joven.  
-Olvídalo, no fue nada...  
-Está bien-el chico dijo no muy convencido, y por unos segundos ambos fueron víctimas de un incómodo silencio.  
-Entonces, te divertiste hoy?- pregunto el mayor.  
-Sí, fue muy divertido, Yuuki-chan y Hayashi-san me pidieron que regresara pronto a visitarlas.  
La mención de ese apellido le heló hasta la última gota de sangre al zurdo. Podía ser que su hijo hubiese pasado el día con quien había sido su amante?  
-Ryuuji...Cómo se llama esa mujer?  
-eh? Hayashi Yukari, si no recuerdo mal...por qué lo preguntas?  
-Dime donde vive  
-Papá...qué te ocurre? Por qué...  
-Te prometo que te contaré todo más tarde, pero necesito hablar con esa persona.

-Mamá, Ryuuji nii-chan va a volver a casa a jugar conmigo?-Yuuki estaba recostada en su futón, mientras Yukari le acariciaba el cabello, acompañándola hasta que se durmiese.  
-Seguramente si, Yuuki-le sonrió ella con amor-ahora duerme, que ya es tarde.  
La niña cerró los ojos y tardó poco en dormirse, y unos momentos después de que Yuuki cayera en brazos de Morfeo, Yukari sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se dirigió a averiguar quién era, preguntándose quien estaría allí a esa hora y por qué razón. Se asomó un poco por una ventana, y aunque no podía ver bien a la persona que estaba parada frente a su puerta, pudo distinguir que llevaba el uniforme de la policía.  
-Buenas noc...-Yukari salió de su cosa para recibir al hombre, y cuando pudo notarlo, se encontraba envuelta en un par de brazos familiares y un perfume que había añorado por años.  
-Por fin te encontré...-suspiró Saitou en su oído, y ella se estremeció al sentir su voz y su aliento chocar contra su piel-Lo siento...  
-Yo...no estoy soñando...verdad? Por favor, dime que eres real- sollozó ella, hundiéndose más en su pecho.  
-Claro que si, Yukari... no te imaginas cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando.  
-Y tú no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día... Lo siento, lo siento tanto...-Yukari comenzó a llorar aún más, y él se limitó a acariciar su cabello y disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla a su lado nuevamente, después de tantos años.  
Permanecieron así algunos minutos, hasta que ella se calmó un poco, se separó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos y acarició su rostro con delicadeza, como si todavía temiese que todo fuese un invento de su mente.  
-Me perdonas? Por lo que dije, por haberte golpeado...  
-Si tú me disculpas por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo, incluso sabiendo que estabas esperando a nuestro hijo.  
-Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó ella, sorprendida.  
-Luego de que te marcharas aquel día, el médico que te atendió me lo dijo-contó él, con un toque de tristeza en su voz-corrí a buscarte, pero no pude encontrarte...realmente fui un idiota por mentirte de esa forma...nunca dejé de amarte, te necesito más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar.  
-Descuida, sé porque lo hiciste, no hay nada que perdonar-Yukari sonrió, para luego besarlo ligeramente en la mejilla- Yuuki estará muy feliz por conocerte, le he hablado bastante de ti y te admira mucho.  
-Lo dices en serio?-preguntó él, incrédulo, mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse al interior de su casa.  
-Sí, desde pequeña le conté sobre ti...cuando me preguntaba porque no estabas con nosotras, le decía que te habías ido lejos por una misión muy importante, así que seguro estará contenta al saber que su padre regresó.  
-Y crees que ella quiera tener un hermano?-Yukari se quedó estática al escucharlo.  
-Por qué lo preguntas?-su voz sonaba algo preocupada... acaso había tenido un hijo con otra mujer en estos años?  
-El chico que estuvo con ustedes hoy, Ryuuji, era hijo de uno de los altos mandos del ejército de Aizu-contó el zurdo-antes de morir, su padre me pidió que cuidara de él, y como era muy pequeño en ese tiempo, el piensa que es mi hijo biológico.  
-Pero, si ese es el caso, por qué él no lleva tu apellido?-Yukari estaba anonadada por el hecho de que el niño al que su hija y ella misma habían conocido ese mismo día, y al cual le habían tomado cariño con rapidez, era el hijo adoptivo del hombre que amaba.  
-Cuando terminó la guerra, decidí cambiar mi nombre para no ponerlo en riesgo, por si acaso alguna persona quisiese hacerle daño, además, así me fue más fácil entrar en la policía...pensé que de esa forma podría encontrarte más rápidamente, pero parece que Ryuuji me ganó de antemano-él sonrió, acariciando el castaño cabello con dulzura, para luego acercarse lentamente a ella y besarla.  
El contacto fue ligero y corto, pero Yukari no dudó en volver a unir sus labios con los de él casi instantáneamente, siendo correspondida de forma demandante y necesitada por el ex shinsengumi.  
-Jamás pude ni creo que pueda olvidar todo lo que causas en mí... no sé cómo logré estar sin ti todos estos años- suspiró él contra sus labios-te amo.  
-también te amo, Hajime-kun.

-Papá, ya regresaste?-preguntó Ryuuji medio dormido, ya que había caído preso del sueño esperando a que Saitou regresara.  
-Sí, ya estoy en casa- sonrió el adulto, tomándolo en sus brazos para llevarlo a su futón.  
-Pudiste arreglar el problema que tenías? Ya estás mejor?  
-Sí, Ryuuji, gracias a ti, ahora todo está bien...por cierto, que piensas de las personas que conociste hoy?  
-Te refieres a Hayashi-san y Yuuki-chan? Son muy agradables y amables, me trataron como si fuese parte de su familia, realmente me sentí muy cómodo con ellas...por qué lo preguntas?  
Fue entonces que Saitou le contó a Ryuuji toda su historia con Yukari, desde cómo se habían conocido hasta el momento en el que se reencontraron.

Cinco años después  
-Auch! Ryuuji-kun, ten más cuidado, me duele!  
El tiempo había pasado y Yuuki había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa jovencita, aunque, con la combinación letal entre la habilidad de Saitou y la personalidad de Yukari, tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y se metía en mil y un escaramuzas por día, tratando de frenar cualquier conflicto del que fuese testigo. Por ello, y pese a que a sus cortos 11 años era un as del kenjutsu, no era raro que llegara a casa cubierta de magulladuras, golpes y raspones, y esto llevó a Ryuuji a descubrir su verdadera vocación, la medicina. Después de algunos años de práctica con la espada, y al aceptar que ese no era su talento, comenzó a adentrarse en el ámbito médico, utilizando como sujeto de prácticas a su hermana.  
-No fui yo quien te envió a pelearte de nuevo con esos ladrones, así que deja de quejarte y no te muevas-Ryuuji seguía tratando de curar el brazo de la chica, pero, al igual que su madre, tenía una sensibilidad importante al ardor de las medicinas y no dejaba de moverse.  
-Tú que hubieses hecho si veías a una persona siendo asaltada por esos matones? No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada-refutó ella, haciendo un mohín infantil.  
-Buscar a un policía para que los detuviese, quizás?-respondió con sarcasmo-creo que tú le das más trabajo a papá que todos los criminales de la ciudad... listo! Al menos con esto, mamá no notará que te golpeaste de nuevo, me debes una, otra vez.  
-Arigatou, Ryuu nii-chan-dijo ella infantilmente, antes de abalanzarse sobre él, dándole un abrazo, el cual él respondió instantes después.  
-Realmente eres un dolor de cabeza, Yuuki-suspiró él.  
-Ya estoy en casa!- la voz de Yukari fue oída por ambos jóvenes, quienes ocultaron todos los elementos medicinales rápidamente.  
-Bienvenida de nuevo-dijeron al unísono, sonriendo inocentemente.  
-Qué es lo que están ocultando ustedes dos? -sospechó ella.  
-Nada, mamá, no es bonito que desconfíes así de tus propios hijos-Yuuki se quejó haciendo pucheros.  
-No hemos hecho nada, mamá, Yuuki tiene razón-asintió el castaño.  
-Entonces... qué es esa venda que hay escondida ahí detrás?-Yukari señaló un pequeño retazo de tela que sobresalía desde detrás de un adorno.  
-Ryuuji-kun! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tus cosas tiradas!-Yuuki trató de desviar la situación, pero aun así, su madre no era tonta y sabía que estaban tramando algo.  
Yukari dejó salir un suspiro, antes de mirar con reproche a sus hijos.  
-Yuuki... estuviste peleando de nuevo, no es así?  
-No-respondió ella rápidamente.  
-Si-dijo Ryuuji al mismo tiempo que su hermana, al ver que era imposible mentirle a su tutora.  
-Vendedor de hermanas-Yuuki incriminó al joven con un susurro.  
Yukari los reprendió a ambos. Los amaba a los dos, pero aun así tenía que ponerse firme, ya que Yuuki tenía una habilidad increíble para meterse en líos y obligaba a Ryuuji a cubrirla. La niña tenía una maravillosa capacidad de control sobre su hermano y su padre.  
-Lo sentimos, mamá-se disculparon ambos, después de su reprimenda.  
-Está bien, pero recuerden que su padre y yo nos preocupamos por ustedes y es por eso que no quiero que se metan en tantos problemas y mucho menos que nos lo oculten...Yuuki, Ryuuji, no olviden nunca que los amo- Yukari sonrío, para luego abrazarlos a ambos con ternura.  
-Mamá, tengo hambre...cuando viene papá?-unas pequeñas manitos tiraron del kimono de Yukari.  
-Ya falta poco para que regrese, Suzuna, y te compré algunos de los dulces que te gustan-sonrió la mujer volviéndose hacia la niña de 5 años, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azules y tomándola en sus brazos.

Yukari's POV  
Era tarde ya. Suzuna, Yuuki y Ryuuji ya estaban durmiendo, mientras estaba tendida en mi futón, mirando el techo, pensando en cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde aquel día en el que llegué al Shinsengumi.  
Aparecí allí buscando venganza, pero fueron otras cosas totalmente distintas las que encontré. Una persona a la que amar y que me amaba, amigos que habían estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, llantos, risas, alegrías. Pero lo más valioso que tenía era mi familia. Un esposo y espléndido padre, y tres maravillosos hijos.  
Eso no quería decir que me hubiese olvidado de mi hermano, de Yuu-kun, incluso algunas noches todavía soñaba con ese fatídico momento. Pero me sentía mejor y el miedo desaparecía al sentir sus brazos envolverme por la cintura, sus labios posarse en mi frente con dulzura y su cálida voz susurrándome que ya todo estaba bien.  
De seguro que Yuu-kun, dondequiera que estuviese, estaría contento de verme siendo feliz al lado de su cuñado y sus sobrinos, sin olvidarlo, pero recordando con alegría los buenos momentos que pudimos pasar juntos.  
-Yukari, estás despierta?-su voz sonó como un arrullo para mis oídos.  
-Sí, Hajime-kun, bienvenido a casa, te extrañé mucho-me volví a verlo con dificultad en la oscuridad, pero aun así pude distinguir su silueta-Suzuna estuvo preguntando todo el día por ti, y Yuuki y Ryuuji querían esperarte despiertos, pero los dos estaban muy cansados y se quedaron dormidos-respondí, mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a él, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
-También los extrañé mucho- él me besó la frente con delicadeza, y luego acarició mi mejilla-Yuuki volvió a pelear en la calle no?  
-Tú qué crees? Es igual a ti, no puede resistirse a una buena pelea.  
-Y es tan terca como su madre-me sonrió y reposó su frente en mi hombro, dejando salir un largo suspiro.  
Acaricié su pelo con delicadeza, seguramente estaba muy cansado, había estado trabajando todo el día y en sus ojos se notaba su agotamiento.  
-Quieres que te preparé un té mientras te recuestas?  
-No, gracias... sólo necesito estar contigo... hace bastante tiempo que no tenemos un momento para nosotros solos.  
Lo entendía. Desde el momento en el que él y Ryuuji se habían mudado con Yuuki y conmigo, eran pocos los momentos en los que podíamos estar a solas como antes, ni que hablar cuando nació Suzuna. Él trabajaba todo el tiempo y yo me dedicaba a cuidar a nuestros hijos.  
-Tienes razón...ciertamente, no sé si me alcanza el tenerte para mí solo en las noches...-reí, mientras él se erguía y me miraba a los ojos.  
-Lo lamento, si no estuviese tanto tiempo trabajando, podría estar más con ustedes, ayudarte con Yuuki y Suzuna, hacer más cosas con Ryuuji o tener un rato más para pasarlo contigo.  
-No te preocupes, los tres te adoran y entendemos que estarías más en casa si pudieras, pero eso no evita que te extrañamos- me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la línea de la mandíbula, gesto que él respondió buscando mis labios y besándome con ternura.  
Realmente era feliz. En sus brazos, con mi familia, con mis hijos.  
Había encontrado en él una persona leal, honesta, imperfecta, como todos, pero que supo cómo curar todas y cada una de mis heridas con su corazón, puro como la nieve que caía en los inviernos en Kyoto cuando aún estábamos allí con el Shinsengumi, y noble como la espada que desde años atrás empuñaba para defender aquello que amaba. Su país, sus amigos, sus ideales, su familia y su felicidad.

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
